


Say It

by Humble_wats



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Casual Sex, F/F, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humble_wats/pseuds/Humble_wats
Summary: Two strangers, an instant connection.Valentina has done casual relationships before, indulging in her share of one-night stands. But when a dark-haired woman enters her life, it puts everything she ever knew about herself and relationships into a tailspin.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 174
Kudos: 677





	1. Mysterious woman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own life events, and the song "Say It" by Maggie Rogers/Lady in Red.

Valentina’s eyes blurred, that unsettling feeling of the world becoming unfocused causing her to blink several times to snap out of it. Perhaps the drinks at dinner had more of an impact on her than she originally thought. She took a breath and lifted her forehead from where it had been resting on the cold glass. 

Her warm breath had begun to fog the interior of the window. She reached out and rubbed her thumb against the small patch of condensation, drawing a small V in the middle. She watched it slowly disappear before her eyes, her attention then shifting to the droplets of water from the downpour that had just passed scamper across the glass. 

It was mesmerising, the way the tiny droplets raced along the outside of the window when the car picked up enough speed. They left a small streak in their wake, almost like a comet and its cosmic dust left behind. Her fingernail tapped against the glass, almost as if she could capture them on her fingertips. 

An elbow to her ribs caused her to release an involuntary groan as she bent slightly to protect herself. She snapped her neck to the side to find a wide grin beaming at her.

“What do you think, Vale? Mezcalita’s when we get to the club?”

Excitement was practically oozing from Angel’s pores. Her knee was bouncing where she sat, her eyes wide and unblinking, her voice an octave too loud for the inside of a small car. 

“Mezcalita’s, baby!” A second voice echoed the same intoxicated enthusiasm for the zesty drink.

Valentina watched Mike punch the air in sync with the heavy dance music vibrating from the cars speakers. 

“Can’t I just go home?” 

Valentina had tried to reason with her two best friends at dinner, explaining that she didn’t really feel like going out, but Angel and Mike weren’t taking no for an answer. 

“Come on, chick. It’s Mike’s birthday and you never come out with us anymore.”

Angel’s hand covered Valentina’s own on the seat between them, the previous excitement fading from her expression, slowly morphing into a pathetic pout. Angel’s hazel eyes fixated on Valentina as she dropped her chin and moved forward slightly, capturing Valentina’s full attention. 

“Please? It’ll be fun. I promise you can go home if you’re not having a good time after the first round.”

Even though they had known one another for six years now, Valentina was still completely unable to resist Angel’s pleading eyes and protruding bottom lip. 

She rolled her eyes in defeat, a triumphant laugh spilling from Angel’s lips.

“What do you think about Mezcalita’s, mate?” Mike asked the Uber driver. 

The older man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I’d rather beer.”

“Beer? Why would anyone drink that yeasty crap when we live in a country that prides itself on producing something as smooth and delicious as mezcal?”

The man just shrugged his shoulders again, clearly uninterested in engaging in the conversation. 

“I just really like beer.”

“You should come to this club with us, and I promise you we’ll have you choosing mezcal over beer by the end of the night.”

“Mike, leave the poor guy alone.” 

“Hey, i’m just being friendly.” Mike threw over his shoulder at Angel before playfully swatting at the drivers shoulder. “It’s my birthday and the girls are buying drinks all night. You should come in with us!”

Valentina couldn’t help but snort at Mike’s overt friendliness. He’d always been like this, able to strike up conversations with strangers in any kind of situation and turn them into his new best friend within a matter of minutes. But the driver seemed reluctant to agree to Mike’s persistent invitation to join them at the club. 

“Sorry, but i’ve got to keep working. Need to pay the bills, you know?”

Mike’s face fell slightly at the man's rejection. 

“But it’s my birthday.” He said with a hint of petulance. 

“Did the three bottles of wine at dinner knock you around too, Mike?” 

Valentina leant forward as she asked the question, the seat belt cutting into her shoulder. Her hand rested on his shoulder and his eyes shifted to lock with hers. In an instant, his expression lit up again.

“Are you a little buzzed, Vale?”

She quirked an eyebrow and nodded her head. Mike laughed, his Adams apple prominent as he tilted his head back. 

“I love it when you come out with us. This is so much fun!”

Suddenly, Angel whooped beside her. Valentina followed her eye line out the window as the car came to a halt. 

“There’s only a small line up.”

“Fuck yeah, you two. Let’s go celebrate like I know you can!” Mike disappeared out the car door and made a bee-line for the queue to get into one of their favourite clubs. 

Valentina and Angel thanked the driver before exiting the vehicle, joining Mike at the back of the line. Angel immediately berated Mike playfully for not thanking the driver. Valentina pushed their harmless bickering to the background and instead focused on keeping herself warm, wrapping her arms around her torso and shifting on her feet as they shuffled forward slowly. 

The ground was still wet, that weird smell of rain mixed with wet pavement hanging heavily in the air. Mike and Angel continued to flirt unashamedly beside her, so she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her Instagram quickly. 

“Hey, you didn’t tell me you posted this video to your story.” 

Valentina held up her phone, a video of Mike and Valentina clinking glasses at dinner before taking a generous sip of wine playing out before her. 

“What’s the problem? You look hot!”

Angel looked at her incredulously, her shoulders risen in innocent defence.

Just as Valentina opened her mouth to speak, Mike interrupted.

“Well, I know I look good, and that’s all that matters.” 

His smile was wide, his brown eyes crinkling at the edges as he teased Valentina. She gave him her best unimpressed look before straightening up and responding. 

“I’m only letting that go because it’s your birthday.” 

“Speaking of, I’m damn thirsty.”

Mike rubbed his hand across his shaved head methodically while he spoke.

“Tell me again why you clipped your hair so short?” Valentina asked as she reached forward, the palm of her hand smoothing over the short follicles. 

“I lost a bet. Why? Don’t you like it?” 

“It’s just different. It kind of suits you, actually. It reminds me of Brad Pitt in Oceans Twelve.”

Mike’s grin widened at the compliment, his teeth in full view. 

“Woah, don’t take it like that. Obviously Brad Pitt is much better looking than you, but you get what I mean.” 

“Yeah, sure Vale. I mean, I know you liked my hair long like in high school, but -“

Valentina laughed, holding her hand out to interrupt Mike mid-sentence.

“Stop right there, let’s not relive that please.” 

Valentina swatted at Mike’s arm and squealed as the boy tried to wrap his arms around her. 

“Would you two cut it out? They won’t let us in if they think we’re too drunk.”

Mike reluctantly released his hold on Valentina as Angel’s warning tone cut through the air. They both shot an apologetic glance to their friend as they separated, moving to face the entrance to the club.

To her surprise, they were almost at the front already. 

“I know you still find me attractive.” Mike leant in and whispered close to Valentina’s face. 

“You aren’t very subtle when you’re drunk, Mike, seriously.” Angel shook her head, her tone laced in amusement. 

“No chance, Mike. High school was it for us, i’m afraid.” 

Valentina patted Mike on the back in mock sympathy. The truth was, she did find Mike handsome. It was hard not to with his blonde hair, brown eyes, muscular frame and chiseled jawline. But it was only in the way she appreciates attractive qualities in many people. It doesn’t mean she wants to act on them.

They had dated briefly in high school, but they both realised pretty quickly that they were better off as friends. Since then, Mike had been by Valentina’s side through all of it, and he had been one of her most loyal and supportive friends. He had come to her rescue on a few occasions through college, now sporting the slightly crooked nose as proof. Valentina saw him more as a brother than a potential boyfriend. 

“Plus, I think your priorities are elsewhere.” Valentina whispered off hand, her eyes glancing quickly to Angel. Luckily their other friend was a little preoccupied, enthusiastically discussing her shoes with the girl in the line behind them.

The three of them had been a tight little unit ever since Valentina met Angel at college. The two women were studying the same course and sat next to one another in their introductory writing class. It surprised Valentina, how quickly they became friends. She typically didn’t have many female friends, content with the easy companionship the men in her life offered, Mike in particular. But Angel was different, and where Valentina went, Mike generally followed. It was only in the past 6 months though that Valentina noticed the shift in dynamics between them. Valentina had been so busy dealing with her grief, that Mike and Angel spent more time together. Valentina had yet to say anything to either of them about it directly, but she never missed an opportunity to tease them about their obvious attraction to one another. She was sure it was only a matter of time before one of them finally gave in and made a move. 

“Shut up.” He mumbled, suddenly awkward as he smiled, shifting his weight on his feet and crossing his arms.

“Finally.” Angel squeaked as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Let’s go.”

Angel thanked the bouncer sweetly before leading the group through the red door and into darkness. 

As they walked through the dim entrance hallway and into the large room, Valentina couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. She immediately remembered why she liked going out with her friends. With the alcohol buzzing away in her system, the flashing lights, thumping music and foggy atmosphere, Valentina could let her real life melt away and transform into whoever and whatever she wanted.

Angel basically skipped beside her and flung her arm across her shoulders as they approached the bar. 

“I knew you’d come around!” Angel shouted in her ear as they stood behind the thin crowd waiting to get a drink. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I see that smile on your face, Vale. It’s about time you let yourself get a little loose. Tonight is going to be great.” 

Angel was swaying against her, the thumping of the music sinking into her skin. Mike stepped up on her other side, his large hand resting on top of her head. He bent down slightly, his eyes now level with the two women. 

“Fuck, I love you two.”

“I didn’t realise we were at that point in the night already, Mike.” Angel called back, a little flirtatious dig. 

Their bodies were close, the energy thick and continuing to build between them. All three were subconsciously moving with the beat of the music, the atmosphere permeating through any previous apprehension, leaving them all exposed and eager for a good time.

“I just haven’t been out with my two favorite girls in so long. I’m so happy you are both here with me, on my birthday.”

Valentina spotted a space against the bar, her mouth salivating in anticipation of another drink.

“We’re up.”

Valentina ducked and slipped out of the grip of her two friends, stepping up to the bar. She threw her hair behind her shoulder and leaned over the wooden bench. A barman on the other side scanned the crowd as he poured a drink, his eyes landing on Valentina just as she flashed him her most provocative smile. 

She knew how this worked, and she wasn’t intending to spend 10 minutes waiting to be served. 

There was a collective groan from the other patrons as the bartender asked Valentina what she’d like, ignoring the calls of complaints about waiting far longer than the girl. Three mezcalita's were placed in front of her in no time, and she rejoined her friends with the drinks balanced expertly in her hands. 

“Come on, I spot a table.” 

Angel led them through the crowd and to a recently vacated bar table right on the edge of the dancefloor. They sipped on their drinks, falling into easy flowing conversation.

Three mezcalita’s and four shots later, the group of three were significantly less coherent. Their laughs were becoming more boisterous, their sentences making less sense, their words beginning to slur. 

Valentina was enjoying herself, having forgotten what it was like to drink a little too much and relax with her friends. She’d forgotten how exhilarating it could be to blend into the crowd of other drunken revellers, her senses overcrowded with the smell of sweat and artificial fog, the pounding of her ears from the percussive dance music filling the large space. 

“How are you feeling?” Angel asked as she returned with another round of shot glasses brimming with a clear liquid. 

Valentina picked it up and clinked her glass against Angel’s. In unison, they each sipped at their glass, licking her lips as she swallowed the alcohol with ease. 

“I’m great.” 

“I know it’s been hard since your dad died. But it’s about time you came out and had a bit of fun. You’ve been too wrapped up in work, Vale. We don’t see you as much as we want.”

Angel’s breath was warm against her face as she spoke. Her usually clear eyes were hazy and bloodshot, her long auburn hair slightly frazzled. 

“I know. I’m sorry i’ve been a little absent. But, i’ve missed this.” Valentina said as she leaned her elbows against the table. 

“We want to be there for you, chick. We’re worried you’re going to continue to throw yourself into work and miss out on being young, on coming out with us and having some fun.”

“Yeah, I know.” Valentina sighed. “I’m okay. And I promise i’ll be around more.”

Angel raised her eyebrows, her smile wide. 

“That’s all we want to hear.”

Her arm pulled Valentina in tighter, their foreheads knocking together. 

They separated, their laughs getting lost in the thumping of the music, their palms rubbing at their heads in order to soothe the head clash. 

“What are you two laughing at?”

Mike finally reappeared, his body shifting in close against Angel. 

“Hey, I got you another drink, birthday boy.” 

Angel let go of Valentina and picked up the third shot on the table, pushing the glass into Mike’s waiting hand. 

Valentina took the opportunity to pick up her own glass, her gaze flicking across the dance floor as she finished her own drink. 

The glass almost slipped from her grip as her eyes landed on the most intense pair of eyes she had ever seen. 

The woman was swaying in the middle of the dance floor, her eyes burning, as the crowd surged around her. She wasn’t sure how long the woman had been looking her way, but her body’s response was immediate. Her own gaze was stuck, enraptured, unable to look away. 

It was funny, how it happened. Valentina had always loved films. Story-telling ran in her blood, after all. But whenever one of those big movie moments graced the screen, the moment where the protagonist and the love interest locked eyes, the music dulled and the scene slowed, she would roll her eyes in disbelief. She knew those scenes were carefully constructed to look a certain way, with the intention of making the audience _feel_ something. She understood the need for such dramatics in film, but she was under no illusion that it actually happened in real life. 

To her own surprise, however, Valentina’s world seemed to spin out of orbit. Time slowed as the women stared at one another shamelessly across the crowded room.

Valentina felt the heat burn up her chest and onto her face as she watched the woman lick her lips, her gaze lingering over her body seductively. Her breath became stuck in her chest as dark eyes found her own again, a small smirk lurking in the corners of the other woman’s mouth. 

Valentina blinked slowly as she took one tentative step forward, her heel catching on the lip of the dance floor briefly. She swallowed thickly as her muddled mind glitched, unable to even begin to fathom what was happening. The single thought now prodding urgently at the front of her brain was to simply walk, reach her, and discover who this breathtakingly gorgeous woman was. It felt like her stomach was in the middle of an Olympic gymnastics routine, her heart beating so fast it felt like it might leap right out of her chest. She rested her hand mindlessly on her chest in reaction, the blood hurtling through her veins.

The woman ran her hand through her long, dark hair, her hips still swaying to the pulsating beat. She bit her lip, taking her own step toward Valentina. 

Valentina felt like she might just fall over at the sight. 

She was wearing a simple dark blue crop paired with tight, black jeans. But Valentina was sure she had never seen someone wear a casual outfit so effortlessly. She held herself with a certain confidence, her eyebrow arched and shoulders pulled back. The woman’s navel was exposed, and Valentina felt her head spin as she took another step forward. 

Valentina had no idea what she was going to say to the woman, but the desperate need to be near her was intensifying with every second that ticked by. She was drunk, she knew that, but it was almost as if every drop of alcohol evaporated from her bloodstream the moment she saw her. The tremble in her hands and the lightheadedness were certainly there, but Valentina was sure they were a direct byproduct of the inexplicable connection that was tugging deep inside her, propelling her forward. 

The woman tilted her head, just slightly, and a shiver of excitement swept across Valentina’s skin.

A firm arm around her shoulder knocked Valentina from her trance. She lost sight with the mysterious woman, her knees almost buckling under the pressure. 

“Vale, are you seriously going dancing without me?” Angel’s voice was high and giddy in her ear. 

Valentina regained her balance and stood straight, her eyes darting around the busy club. She hadn’t noticed just how many people occupied the vast hardwood dance floor, clearly too wrapped up in her own head. Her neck craned to peer over the crowd, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. It was as if she had been swallowed by the sea of people, or worse, had been a figment of Valentina’s imagination. 

“Shit.” Valentina uttered, her jaw tightening at the missed opportunity. 

“What’s up?” 

Valentina finally looked at her friend, a perplexed expression on her face. Valentina shook her head, clearing the tension from her shoulders and relaxing into her friend's embrace. 

“Nothing. I thought I saw someone.”

Angel lifted her chin in acknowledgement, but she continued to watch Valentina carefully. There wasn’t much that Angel missed, and Valentina had always been so easy to read. She pinched Angel’s side and giggled at her playful admonishment in response.

Valentina held her hands out for Angel, moving her feet in time to the music. 

“Come on, let’s dance.”

~ ~ ~

As much as Valentina tried to concentrate on enjoying the night with her friends, she found herself scanning the room at any opportunity. She felt her chest tighten whenever she spotted a woman with long, dark hair. But the beautiful, mystery woman had vanished. 

She shrieked when a cool sensation slid down the front of her top. 

“Mike, what the hell?” She scalded her friend, pushing at his shoulders. 

She pulled at her shirt, peeling the wet material from her chest in annoyance. But with one look up at Mike, she bit down the words that were sitting on the tip of her tongue. Mike’s eyes were unfocused, and he was very unsteady on his feet. The drink in his hand was spilling onto the floor as he continued to attempt to dance.

Angel had him by the arm, her eyes wide as she glanced at Valentina. 

“Jesus, how did he get so drunk?” She yelled over at Angel. 

“I don’t know. But I think we should probably get him home.”

“Good idea. I don’t think we could carry him out of here unconscious, and he looks close to it.”

Valentina pulled out her phone and quickly ordered an Uber. She nodded at Angel and slipped her phone back into her pocket. Just as she was about to help Angel direct Mike to the exit, he lost his footing. The girls' hands flew out in a useless attempt to catch their friend, but Mike was too big and too drunk to stop himself. He landed heavily on the floor, almost taking down a few strangers with him. 

Valentina and Angel rushed to his side, crouching down beside him and grappling at his arms. The combination of flashing lights and the alcohol in their system made the task of helping Mike off the ground a difficult one. 

“Mike, put your arms around us.” Valentina directed, ignoring the other club-goers insults and curses being yelled down at them. 

The boy groggily sat up and reached his strong arms around his friends. 

“How are you so heavy?” Angel heaved as they lifted Mike to his very wobbly feet. 

“Let’s get you home.” 

Valentina wrapped her arm around Mike and patted his back encouragingly as the two women made their way off the dance floor and towards the exit. 

But just as they were about to enter the hallway that led to the exit, Valentina saw her. 

The woman sat in the final booth seat that ran along the length of the wall. Two others sat with her, but Valentina had no time to notice anything about them. Her eyes were glued to the alluring woman perched on the edge of her seat. Valentina was mesmerised, watching as the woman tipped her head back in laughter, her long, slender neck exposed, her white teeth perfect and straight, her chest shaking.

Valentina was so distracted by seeing her again, convinced that she had imagined their earlier encounter, that her feet misstepped and she stumbled slightly. The delicate rhythm that Angel and Valentina had so vitally created was ruined, and all three lurched forward. 

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Angel hissed as she tried to hold up Mike’s weight. 

The man between them groaned at the inconvenience, his arms heavy on their shoulders. Valentina blurted out an apology, her arm tightening around Mike’s back as the two women regained their stance. 

Valentina glanced back at the woman as Angel moved forwards. The same intense, dark eyes from before were fixed on hers once more. She looked to be half out of her seat, her hand clutching at the edge of the table, her drink forgotten. Her friends were glancing over their own shoulders to spot what had caught the woman’s attention, but Valentina could not tear her eyes away from the stunning stranger.

Valentina felt a sort of panic rise in her throat as she was dragged along with her friends, straight towards the exit. 

She wanted to duck, drop Mike’s arm by her side and leave Angel with him. She wanted to walk over to this captivating woman and discover if this strange feeling, this powerful energy she felt vibrating between them and across her skin, was real or imaginary. She wanted to explore what it meant, and why her body and mind reacted in such an acute and profound way when those dark eyes bore into her. 

The thought did briefly cross her mind. But she would never abandon her friends, especially in the state Mike was in. So she sent the woman a sheepish smile before she disappeared into the dark hallway, out of the club and into the waiting Uber.


	2. Meet Cute

“Are you going to finish that?”

Mike pointed to Angel’s half eaten burger and handful of french fries, his expression hopeful. 

Angel raised her eyebrows at him as she licked sauce off her finger, chewing on her last mouthful. Her auburn hair was out, the array of golds, browns and reds glistening in the bright midday sun. Valentina had always been envious of Angel’s hair. She had never once dyed it, the natural colors too beautiful to cover up.

Mike licked his own lips in response. His sunglasses covered his eyes, but Valentina could tell they were as wide as plates as he practically drooled over Angel’s food. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Angel pushed her plate towards him.

“How is it that you can eat so much and have almost no body fat?”

“Just lucky I guess.” Mike replied jovially before shoving the burger into his mouth. 

Angel shook her head and sat back in her chair, flicking her own sunglasses from the top of her head back onto her face. Valentina placed her serviette on her own plate and slid it aside, mirroring Angel’s relaxed position in her own chair. 

“We should do this more often.” Angel commented, her head tilted back, her face looking towards the sky. It was as if she was drinking in the sun, thirsty for it.

“I know we all have pretty busy schedules during the week, so thanks for making the effort.”

Valentina had been the one to text her best friends only two hours previous, throwing out the idea for a spontaneous lunch. She knew she needed to pump the breaks a little on her work hours and focus more on her personal life and self-care. But there was a hint of guilt in the back of Valentina’s mind when she messaged Angel and Mike and asked them to catch up. She loved her friends dearly, but there was perhaps an ulterior motive at play.

“Are you kidding me?” Mike mumbled around a fresh bite of his food. “I’m supposed to be sitting in front of my computer right now, editing images from the skateboarding competition from last week. This is a much better way to spend my time.”

Mike was lucky enough to be very successful in his field. He had shown a passion early on in the art of photography, and his talent was quickly identified in high school. His images won prizes in multiple exhibitions, eventually going on to find his niche in sports photography. He was now one of the most sought after sports photographers in the country, and also one of the youngest.

“Chick, you know I make my own hours. I’m always down for a mid-week lunch hang out with my two bests.” 

Angel grinned at them both as she grasped her drink from the table, sucking it up through a straw. Valentina arched her eyebrow at her friend when she slurped loudly, the liquid drained from the bottom of the cup. Angel swirled around the glass and peered inside, as if by magic her glass would refill. The ice rattled around the cup and she tried again, sucking through the straw so hard her cheeks pinched, but to no avail. She placed the cup back down on the table with a thud.

“What’s plans for this weekend, Vale?”

Valentina shifted in her seat, moving forward so her elbows leaned on the table. She watched Mike chew his food, his cheeks bulging with each large bite. His short, blonde hair shone in the sunlight, his choice of plain white shirt complimenting his olive complexion. 

“Well, I had a lot of fun last weekend hanging out with you two. I wouldn’t mind going out again, if you are interested?”

Angel immediately sat upright, her face lighting up. She clapped her hands once, bringing her clasped fingers to her chin.

“Are you serious?”

Valentina scoffed, laughing lightly at her friend's reaction.

“Yeah, i’m serious. I forgot what it was like to go out and relax with a few drinks.”

“Hell yes, I am so down.” Mike finally finished the remains of Angel’s burger, brushing his mouth with the back of his hand before wiping his hands on his shorts. 

“You can’t get that drunk again though, Mike. That was not a fun time, getting you home.” Angel said as she threw Mike a clean serviette, her face grimacing at his questionable manners.

“Hey, come on. It was my birthday. I’m allowed to get wasted on my birthday.”

“Well, you certainly did not disappoint in that area.” Valentina said as she took a fry from his plate. She poked her tongue out at him before she threw it in her mouth, his teeth barred in mock protection of his food. 

“Vale, I just wanted to show you what you’ve been missing out on while you’ve been hiding away at home.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with movies and a tub of ice-cream, you know.” Valentina replied, her chin jutting out in defence. 

“But you’ve finally realised that hitting the town with these two tens is a whole lot more fun?” Mike replied humorously, his thumb and index finger pointing at himself and Angel, his eyebrows waggling.

“Hey, it’s all good. We know the last year has been rough, V. Don’t listen to Mike.” Angel shot a disapproving glance in Mike's direction, his shoulders raised in innocence. “But it’s definitely time to have some fun. Let’s do it!” 

Angel reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, her head bobbing to a beat only she could hear. “A guy I know is working the door at the club that night. I’ll get our names on the list so we don’t have to line up.”

“The same club as last weekend?” Valentina asked quickly, her hand reaching out across the table at Angel. 

“Yeah, chick. Of course.”

Valentina sat back then, her heart racing with the prospect of seeing her mysterious girl again.

~ ~ ~

“Okay, i’m definitely a little drunk now.” Angel said as she slammed another empty shot glass down onto the table. 

Valentina observed her friend for a moment, and confirmed that her statement was absolutely correct. She had that far away look in her eye, her lipstick was smudged slightly and she swayed where she stood. 

Valentina patted her shoulder gently, nodding her head.

“Yep, you sure are.”

“Come on, chick. Get on my level!”

Angel giggled at herself, pulling another drink towards her as her attention waned.

Valentina sipped at her own drink, her eyes darting once more around the club.

She had purposely not kept up with Angel and Mike’s constant barrage of drinks that seemed to fly across the small bar table they shared. She was most certainly buzzed, the alcohol flowing generously through her veins, but she didn’t want to be too drunk in case she missed her chance. 

She had spent the whole week thinking about this complete stranger she had spied, very briefly, last week. Her mind was in a constant back and forth over the intensity of the connection, and what it could all mean. She questioned whether or not she was making the whole thing up, or if the alcohol had anything to do with it. But her brain always reverted back to the way Valentina’s whole body had reacted, the immediate pull deep inside when they locked eyes, that intense curiosity she felt when the woman failed to look away. 

In the end, Valentina decided that she needed to at least try. She wasn’t one to believe in destiny, but there was something about the moment they shared that made Valentina think that last week wasn’t something to be dismissed. So she would make the effort tonight, and if the beautiful stranger wasn’t there, perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be. She could continue to fumble her way through life, just like she always has. 

“Here you go, Vale.” 

Mike handed Valentina another drink, wrapping his other arm over Angel’s shoulder. He leant in close, whispering something into her ear. 

Valentina smirked at the flirty display, bringing the drink up to her lips and turning her attention to scanning the crowd once more. The thundering remixed pop music continued to reverberate around her brain, her feet tapping to the energetic rhythm. White lights punctuated with various other colors bounced off the walls without purpose or pattern. The alcohol did nothing to help make sense of the chaotic environment as the mass of people surrounding her blurred around the edges. 

“Are you looking for someone?”

Valentina shook her head as she turned back to face her two friends, their bodies close. The twin sly grins on their faces told her they had been watching. 

“No.” Valentina replied with a quick shake of her head, tilting her head to swallow another mouthful of burning liquid. She blinked back at her friends, challenging them.

“Vale, you’ve been on the lookout from the moment we got here.” Mike raised one eyebrow at her, his teeth white against the dark.

“No I haven’t.” Valentina narrowed her eyes, determined to redirect their prying eyes and wipe the knowing smirk off their faces. 

In unison, Angel and Mike craned their necks to look at one another, a ridiculous cackle bubbling from each of their lips. It was as if they were laughing at an inside joke, and Valentina wanted no part of it. 

“Whatever.” She called out dismissively before finishing her drink, chewing at the ice she pulled into her mouth. 

Angel reached out and tapped her shoulder, willing her attention back to her still grinning friends. 

“Chick, don’t be like that. We were just curious because we thought we found who you might be looking for.” Angel yelled over the deafening music, her eyes bright and brimming with amusement.

Valentina felt her heart thump a little harder in her chest at the implication. She leaned in close, dropping her glass abruptly back onto the table.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her face close, eyes darting between Mike and Angel.

“That girl over there has been trying not to stare at you all night. Unsuccessfully, I might add.”

Valentina swallowed thickly before turning and following Mike’s eyeline.

A weighted feeling wrapped itself around her, tight and comforting and as a warm blanket on a cold night, as her eyes landed on the woman she hadn’t been able to get out of her head for a week. Her stomach clenched, chest constricting as dark eyes bore into her own. 

It was clear in that moment that Valentina hadn’t imagined the ferocity of the connection the week prior. It was real, palpable, and Valentina was shocked by the intensity of it rushing through her blood stream. And when the woman smirked at her, her whole world tipped upside down. It was exciting and frightening, but if there was anything she was confident about, it was the aching desire to explore the unknown. 

The other woman finally broke the simmering tension, turning away as her friends beckoned her to join them in clinking their glasses together. 

A sharp jab in her ribs pulled Valentina’s attention back to her own friends. 

“Do you know her?” Angel asked as her hand rested on Valentina’s shoulder. 

Not a single word could be formed in response, Valentina’s head still swimming in a delirious haze. So she shook her head slowly, her lips still parted as she sucked in the air that she had forgotten to breathe.

Angel bit her lip as she tried to stop the wide smile from breaking out across her face. She pushed Valentina’s long hair back over her shoulder, a perceptive glint in her eye as she continued to watch her friends lack of response. She grasped Valentina’s hand in her own, before thrusting another small shot glass into her free hand. 

“Have this quickly. Then we’re going to dance.” 

Valentina didn’t hesitate to raise the brimming glass to her lips, throwing her head back as she relished in the feel of the cool liquid satiating the sudden dryness in her throat. Angel winked at her before finishing her own shot in one smooth movement.

“Let’s go.” 

Angel tugged Valentina down onto the dancefloor, squeezing through the throng of gyrating people until she found a small gap in the crowd. She turned, taking both of Valentina’s hands as they moved their bodies to the beat of the music. Angel’s bright smile lit up as Valentina finally relaxed, her limbs loosening up enough to develop some semblance of rhythm with the thumping bass she could almost feel prickle along her skin. 

Valentina sucked in a deep breath and let out a light laugh, twirling Angel in a tight circle. Her friend joined in on the laughter, their smiles wide and movements clunky as they melted into the crowd of drunk revellers. 

Valentina found her eyes and mind wandering as she danced, awareness poking at the back of her brain that the enigmatic stranger was here, somewhere in this club. She was mildly bewildered, unsure how best to approach her current predicament. The whole reason Valentina had made such an effort to come back to the same club two weekends in a row was to find her again. But she hadn’t thought much beyond that, so fixated on the rational part of her brain that told her there was a low probability of ever seeing her again. She refused to admit to herself that the only reason she focused on that one detail was to avoid disappointment. Instead, she was haphazardly throwing water onto the spark of hope she felt flutter when she saw her again.

As one song blended into another, her body moving on its own accord to the pumping music, she knew she needed to seek her out. But she needed one more drink, a little extra courage before she approached her. 

She turned just as Mike appeared through the crowd, his loose button up shirt swaying as his hips moved expertly with the cadence pulsing through the large speakers scattered around the room. His lips moved, but Valentina couldn’t hear him above the noise. His lips curved up into a huge smile as his muscular arms wrapped around both girls, the three of them bouncing and laughing in the middle of the dance floor. 

Valentina looked to Angel and imitated a drink, her eyes wide in question. Angel nodded emphatically at her, practically drooling at the offer. Valentina slipped out of Mike’s grip, her hips continuing to sway as she turned to head back to the bar. 

She stepped back, bumping into something solid. She turned quickly, an apology dying on her lips as alluring dark eyes smiled up at her. Her breath caught in her throat as the woman before her tipped her head to the side, her gaze flitting about her face. 

The woman stepped into Valentina’s space, her eyes clear through a set of long, dark lashes. Valentina’s heart stopped beating as she moved in. 

“Sorry.” The woman husked, her voice only just loud enough to be heard over the booming music. 

Valentina licked her lips and swallowed, her senses kicking into overdrive as the woman began to move away. Without thinking, Valentina’s arms reached out and held onto the woman’s forearms in an attempt to keep her close. 

“No, that was my fault. I’m sorry.” Valentina said as she leaned in.

The woman’s lips curved up, a set of white straight teeth on full display. Her eyes crinkled at the edges, and it reset Valentina’s heart, the muscle stuttering away in her chest. Her own lips transformed into a smile she knew was too wide to be dismissed as nonchalant, but she simply couldn’t control it. 

Neither woman moved from their place as they carefully observed the other. They stood still, unable to look away, as a sea of strangers continued to dance and sway around them. Valentina traced the woman's features carefully with her eyes, admiring the perfect curve of her eyebrows, the beautiful almond shape of her brilliantly dark eyes, taking in the soft curve of her nose and full lips, noticing the small dimple punctuating her chin and sharp jawline. She was absolutely stunning, and Valentina fully understood now why she’d been immediately drawn to her. Attraction sizzled through like an electric current as the woman stared back at her with the same intensity, and Valentina felt like she might just melt into a puddle in the middle of the club. 

A small shove to Valentina’s back broke the trance they found themselves in, her grip on the woman’s arms tightening by reflex as she stumbled forward. She apologised again, finding her footing before looking back at the beautiful woman who had so completely captured her attention. 

“Would you like a drink?” Valentina asked as she struggled to tear her eyes away.

The woman shook her head, almost imperceptibly. A small frown formed between Valentina’s brows, her heart sinking at the sting of rejection. But before she could indulge herself in retreating with her tail between her legs, the other woman’s arms pushed forwards, her hands resting tentatively on Valentina’s waist.

“Dance with me?” The woman asked as she pulled Valentina closer.

Valentina raised her eyebrows as she allowed the stranger to pull her into her space, her hands moving up her arms and onto her shoulders. 

“I’m a terrible dancer.” Valentina replied as she bit her lip in embarrassment. 

The woman’s eyes darted to her lips, something inquisitive crossing her features. Her fingers flexed into the skin on Valentina’s hips, before her eyes caught Valentina’s gaze once more. 

“I’ve seen worse.” The woman teased, her smile tugging at something inside Valentina that she couldn’t quite explain. All she knew was she was enjoying this, the way her body so naturally reacted to whatever the woman did. 

The other woman began to set a slow rhythm between them, her hips swinging, her hands gently guiding Valentina to ease into the movement. Valentina huffed out a nervous breath, her heart beating in her ears so loud she could barely focus on the beat. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” 

Valentina looked up, not realising she had curled in on herself in nervousness. Her body was tense, so worried about trying to not make a fool of herself with her own clumsiness that she had disengaged with the woman standing in her space. 

The woman’s expression was soft, her eyes watching her earnestly. Valentina felt a strange sense of calm settle on her skin and sink into her muscles under the penetrating gaze. It was a feeling she had never really experienced with anyone before, so powerful that scared her. Her hands loosened their grip on the woman’s shoulders as she hung her head, a flush of embarrassment bursting under her skin, heating her chest and face. 

Suddenly, she was pulled even closer, her hips now bumping against the other woman’s. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the motion, their faces close. 

“Just relax and follow my lead, okay? It’s supposed to be fun, so let’s have some fun.” 

The woman winked charmingly at her, and Valentina’s hands twitched, her arms moving beyond the woman’s shoulders, wrapping around her neck. It was a bold move, one she would never have expected herself to make. But as the woman smirked up at her, she knew it was worth it. 

The woman began moving again, and this time Valentina let herself relax. 

“Don’t overthink it.” The woman encouraged, the smile on her face growing wider as Valentina melted into the embrace. 

She closed her eyes, emptying her mind and breathing in, letting the steady thump of the music guide her. 

“That’s it.” The woman spoke, now closer to her ear. 

Valentina opened her eyes as an involuntary shiver slid down her spine in response to the warm breath against her skin. The proximity of the woman now dominating her mind, the only thing in focus. The feel of her hips moving against her, sensual and purposeful. Her fingers now firm against her lower back, holding her close. Her long dark hair swayed with their movements, graceful and steady like a pendulum. Valentina was hypnotised.

“You were watching me.” Valentina stated, but it came out more like a question. 

She watched as the other woman faltered slightly, her composure splitting. There was a flash of unease that scampered across her features, but it was as quick as lightning, so fast Valentina wasn’t even sure she’d seen it at all. 

“I was.” The woman replied honestly, her fingers beginning to knead into Valentina’s spine methodically. 

Valentina licked her lips as she considered her next move. She used the leverage she had on the woman's shoulders and pulled her close, her mouth inches away from her ear. She pushed through the initial excitement of their bodies locking together, at how thrilling it felt to have this stranger so close.

“I’m Valentina.” 

She wasn’t sure what to focus on, her senses overwhelmed. She had this enticing woman pressing against her, holding her close, breath warm against her neck. But she was also on high alert, entirely aware of her own hands exploring the woman's shoulders and back, her hips continuing to swing against her in time to the music. 

“Juliana.” 

Valentina pulled away momentarily, her eyes catching the other womans. Somehow, with the simple introduction of their names, everything seemed to click. She’d never felt so taken by another human being before. 

“Juliana.” Valentina repeated, acutely aware of how each letter felt rolling off her tongue.

One hand left Valentina’s back and snaked its way along her side, before Juliana’s fingertips ghosted up her neck. And for what felt like the millionth time that night, Valentina’s lungs constricted and she felt like she could hardly breathe. They were suspended in time, energy surging like a lightning storm between them. 

Juliana watched her intently, her eyes magnetic and consuming. Valentina felt like she might just drown under the weight of them, might melt under the intensity they held. And instead of running away, Valentina held on tighter, curiosity burning through her like wildfire.

Juliana’s thumb brushed along Valentina’s jawline, her lips parting, before her fingers tangled into the hair behind Valentina’s ear. She pushed forward, and Valentina felt like her heart might combust with the strain it was under. 

“Valentina.” She whispered in her ear. “Dance with me.”

Valentina smiled and let out a shaky breath, nodding slowly in acknowledgement. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to just be. As her body rocked against Juliana’s, the undercurrent of desire roared to life, soaring through her like an eagle in full flight. She pressed harder into the warm body against her, bending her neck to breathe in the mix of sweat and perfume radiating from Juliana’s hot skin. It made her dizzy with want, the way her heart beat faster when Juliana’s chest grazed her own. 

They continued to grind against one another in time to the beat, heat blooming in waves across her skin as she moved like she’d never moved before. Dancing in a club was certainly not a foreign concept to her. She’d been through college and spent plenty of nights losing herself in alcohol and dancing with her friends until her feet hurt. But she always considered herself as a drunk dancer, someone who only finds the courage to let loose when the alcohol was thick in her veins and the strobe light masked her poor rhythm. 

But this was entirely different. Juliana’s hips swayed with sharp precision and delicate grace, natural as if it ran in her blood. And Valentina’s body just gave itself over to her, her own movements dictated by the firm hands on her back and the gentle encouragement to just _feel_. 

So she did. 

Her body moved like a rope uncoiling, her hands becoming more daring as they explored the curves of Juliana’s slim frame. They shared loaded glances, their attraction to one another so clear it could even be seen by the blind. And Valentina felt like she could do this all night, the vibrations of the music and the gorgeous woman holding her all she needed to feel alive.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins, Valentina acted without thought, working on pure instinct as her synapses sparked with hunger. She leaned in and flicked her tongue out against Juliana’s pulse point, her salty sweat tangy and delicious, before biting down on her earlobe. She felt the other woman's hips jerk forward, before she pulled harshly at the hair she held in her grip. 

Valentina hissed as her head whipped back, but when she saw dark eyes smoldering at her, she held her breath. 

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Juliana’s eyes looked a little dazed. 

“We can go back to mine, if you want.” Valentina offered, her hands still firm against Juliana.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Valentina stepped away and grabbed Juliana’s hand. She hesitated, however, as the thought of her friends seeped through the sluggish cogs of her brain. She turned to alert them to her departure, but smiled cheekily when she spotted them too wrapped up in their own world to worry about her. So she snaked her way through the crowd, weaving through the couples and groups of friends with purpose. Her hand linked firmly in Juliana’s grasp as the other woman obediently followed her, the thick atmosphere of hundreds of bodies dancing evaporating as soon as they stepped outside into the crisp evening air.

Valentina directed them to a taxi, too impatient to order an Uber, and gave the man the address to her apartment block. 

As the car pulled away from the curb, Valentina finally took a breath and turned to look at Juliana. 

The woman tucked in close beside her, her neck elongated as her head rested against the top of the seat. A small smile was lingering on the edges of her lips, her eyes gleaming as they regarded Valentina closely. She squeezed their still joined hands, a throaty giggle spilling from her lips.

Valentina joined in on the light laughter, her attention still completely captivated by the other woman's features and mannerisms. She couldn’t quite comprehend just how beautiful Juliana was, her mind reeling in an effort to keep up with her body’s undeniable reaction. She had experienced attraction plenty of times before, but there was something about the glint in the other woman’s eye, the curve of her lips, the quirk of her brow, that had Valentina swooning.

“You’re really beautiful.”

The words left Valentina’s lips before she had the sense to stop herself. The resulting blush that crept up Juliana’s face and the bashful scrunch of her nose was absolutely worth the slip up. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Juliana replied, her gaze moving down to their entwined hands, her free hand lightly tracing the back of Valentina’s that sat in her lap. 

“I noticed you last week.” Valentina admitted, internally cursing at herself for being so honest. There was something about the other woman’s presence that sent Valentina’s generally intact filter haywire. 

Juliana looked up, her long dark hair slipping from behind her ear with the motion. Valentina was quick to move, delicately hooking the loose strands around her ear once more, turning her shoulders slightly to face her more front-on. Juliana gently bit into her bottom lip, her eyes examining the truthfulness behind Valentina’s confession. 

“I know. I noticed you, too.”

“Really?” Valentina breathed, slightly dazed by the idea.

“How could I not?” Juliana replied earnestly, her eyebrow arching.

Valentina couldn’t look away, her skin shivering with the implication that perhaps she could have a similar effect on this woman than she had on Valentina. Her eyes caught the flick of Juliana’s tongue as she licked her lips, the act causing her breath to catch in her throat. She chewed the inside of her cheek to stop herself from leaning in and tasting them, from wetting them herself. 

The thought alone, the obvious pull she felt towards this woman and what it could possibly lead to, cleared the clouds in her head. It finally dawned on her that they were in the back of a cab, on their way to Valentina’s apartment. What was she expecting to happen when they got there?

It was clear to Valentina that she was painfully attracted to this woman, fascinated by her in an inexplicable way. She couldn’t deny the thrumming of desire sweeping through her body, blazing beneath her skin. It was almost as if she was in some kind of exhilarating trance, Juliana enticing her like a butterfly to nectar. Of course, she’d been with other people throughout her life. But this natural intrigue was something else, felt with such intensity that nothing else seemed remotely important. The feeling of Juliana’s eyes on hers all she needed to keep her lungs expanding and heart beating. 

But this was an experience she’d only pursued once before; a drunk, college encounter at that. 

Valentina had questioned her sexuality ever since she was a teenager. Once she figured out that she felt similar to women than she did to men, she buried it in panic. Her family was quite conservative and she was the youngest daughter with expectations to reach. They all had a role to play, the three siblings, and she didn’t want to cause a rift between them, too scared to rock the boat. So she’d kept quiet, engaging in heterosexual relationships and enrolling in college without having ever explored those feelings with another girl. 

When Angel asked her one particularly alcohol-infused night in their first year of college, Valentina admitted to her interest in females, but told her she’d never had the guts to follow through. It was only two weeks later the moment presented itself in a very beguiling blonde who pricked her attention while out on the town. Angel noticed the awkward glances and took things into her own hands. She filled Valentina up with more tequila and introduced the two, all while encouraging Valentina to explore this hidden part of herself.

So Valentina swallowed her nerves and followed the girl back to her dorm room. They had fumbled about in the dark to remove their clothing, Valentina’s fingers shaking as she pressed into her, her own body shivering as she reached orgasm herself. It was an experience that certainly moved things into perspective, now certain of her bisexuality. But she’d still been so hesitant, so scared, to chase that part of her into the light. Worried about her family's reaction and ignoring Angel’s advice to just be herself, she continued to keep that part of herself concealed from the world, tucking it away in the deep recess of her heart and conforming to society’s acceptance of heterosexuality. 

But for the first time since she set eyes on this woman, Valentina realised that she, not once, doubted her instinct and heart until right now. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Valentina felt Juliana’s palm caress her restless leg, her thumb brushing soothingly along her bare knee. Her gaze flitted back to Juliana, her chin tilted down, her features etched in concern. 

She made a concerted effort to release the tension that had crept up on her, relaxing her jaw and slumping her shoulders. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Juliana’s lips formed a thin line, offering her a close-lipped smile for comfort. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“No, I want to. It’s just, i’ve only ever done this once before, and i’m not entirely sure what i’m doing. I mean, I don’t know.” Valentina’s free hand dismissed her rambling with a flick in the air, before running her hand through her hair nervously. 

Juliana looked entirely too pleased with the quiet admission, her lips pressing together in a way that tried to hide her smile. 

Valentina didn’t want to be too forward, afraid to scare the other woman. So she bit down on her tongue, trying to force her mind to cease speaking for itself. But the calming touch on her leg and the continuous pressure of her hand wrapped up in Juliana’s was all too much. 

“I don’t know what it is about you.” She whispered, almost to herself, as her brows pulled together in thought. 

Juliana’s eyes crinkled at the edges, no longer able to keep her smile at bay. Her hand rose from its position on Valentina’s knee, her thumb brushing over her brows like a teacher erasing a whiteboard, wiping away the unease. The warmth of Juliana’s palm against her cheek settled her, her mind quieting down amidst the chaos. 

“I think it’s important to feel whatever you feel. Don’t worry about anyone else. This is your life, so you’re all that matters. You do what you think is right for you. And I will respect that, whatever it may be.”

Valentina felt the words echo in her mind, the honesty behind them, the consequence of doing something for herself and no-one else. And she was absolutely right. Why should what other people think influence what action she takes? There was no-one around to please any longer.

A tranquil sense of realisation released the turmoil niggling at her, now absolutely sure of what she wanted. 

“Okay then.” Valentina breathed, a carefree smile breaking out across her face.

Juliana’s brows lifted in cognizance, her eyes sparkling. A sultry smirk transformed her face, and Valentina sped right back into desperate want, apprehension lost in the dust.

“So, what do you want to do, Valentina?” Juliana asked, her voice just above a whisper, the throaty cadence doing nothing for Valentina’s thin composure. 

“I want to take you back to my place.” Valentina replied with absolute certainty, her face leaning towards Juliana’s. “I want to be close to you.”

“I get the impression you generally get what you want.” 

Juliana pushed forward herself, her gaze darting between Valentina’s eyes and lips. Valentina reached out with her free hand, her palm sliding against the other woman's shirt before hooking around her hip, tugging her closer. 

“I guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.”

Juliana’s breathy chuckle washed over Valentina’s face, warm and inviting. The rush of blood surged through her veins as she inched closer, the single objective to feel silky lips between her own now more important than breathing. She licked her lips as time suspended between them, the space separating them slowly closing. God, she’d never been this turned on in her life and she hadn’t even kissed her yet. 

“Is it this one here, miss?” The driver spoke as he pulled over, the tyre bumping harshly against the gutter and simultaneously snapping the two women back to reality. 

Valentina looked around to gain her bearings, her body straightening as she realised what was going on. She’d been so wrapped up in Juliana’s presence that she forgot they weren’t alone. 

“Yeah, this is it. Thanks.” 

Valentina fumbled around her pocket for cash, threw it at him with a nonsensical comment about keeping the change, and pulled Juliana out of the car and into her building. 

The ding of the elevator came immediately, and they stepped inside with a side glance at one another. Valentina pushed at one of the buttons before they settled with their backs against the cool steel.

The elevator lurched as it began it’s ascent. Juliana stumbled with the movement, her hands flying out in an attempt to catch herself.

Valentina reached out in instinct, her arms clutching at air before Juliana latched on and pulled Valentina toward her in an effort to save herself. She stepped forward as she was dragged down, her foot tripping over Juliana’s in the process and knocking both women firmly into the back wall of the elevator. 

A loud “oof” huffed from Juliana’s lungs as Valentina’s whole body weight smashed into the other woman, trapping her between the mirror and her own frame. 

“Shit, sorry.” Valentina mumbled as she found her footing, straightening up but barely moving away. 

“Why are you apologising? I was the one who fell.” Juliana laughed, the sound bubbling from way back in her throat, crackly and airy. Her head tipped back against the glass and her eyes closed as she let go, her laughter shaking her chest. 

Valentina felt her knees go weak as she watched Juliana, the sound filling every space in her soul with warmth and exhilaration. The smile that stretched across her face in response was inevitable, already somehow completely enamoured with this woman. 

“Are you drunk?” Valentina giggled, her hand coming up to rest over her mouth in an attempt to hide how ridiculous her smile was.

Juliana opened her eyes and snorted, a little taken aback by the question. She settled, the laughter eventually dying on her lips, the residual smile shining bright like the sun.

“Yeah, I guess. Are you?”

Valentina nodded, now slightly more aware of the way her balance was a little off, the way her vision blurred partially around the edges, the taste of tequila on her tongue. She’d been so caught up in her own head that she almost didn’t feel drunk anymore, but her body wasn’t that good at forgetting the numerous drinks she’d consumed already that night. 

Somehow, this woman made her feel completely sober and incredibly drunk at the same time. And Valentina had never felt more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I can't continue until I edit and post the chapters i've got, otherwise my head is all over the place. So here is chapter 2, and I guess 3 will be out shortly too.  
> Hope you like!


	3. New Experience

_Ding._

“Come with me.” 

Valentina pulled her key out of her front pocket and slid it into the lock on the first attempt, impressed with herself on the uncharacteristic success. She almost fell into her apartment as she swung the door open, another curse leaving her lips as she held on tight to the handle. 

“I’ve got you.” 

Juliana’s hands were strong on her hips, helping to regain her balance as she threw her keys on the kitchen counter. 

“Thanks.” She giggled as she sent her phone to join her keys, the device clattering loudly against the granite. “Do you want another drink?”

Valentina heard the door close behind her as she flicked the oven overhead light on. One lamp already lit up the cosy living room, bathing the grey couch and freestanding TV unit adorned with photographs and ornaments in a soft yellow light. 

“Sure.” 

Valentina busied herself with filling two glasses with ice and pouring over her best tequila, all while fully aware of Juliana’s wandering eyes. The other woman stepped slowly around the back of the couch, her head turning as she took in the features of the open-plan space. Her fingertips scraped along the couch cushions, a small hum in the back of her throat as she stopped in front of a simple wooden bookshelf.

Valentina joined her there and handed one glass to Juliana.

“Thanks.” 

Valentina held her glass up between them, the gentle clink resonating around the room as Juliana tapped their drinks together in cheers. They both took a generous sip, Valentina watching as Juliana’s attention focused on the items on the shelves before them. 

“Is that your brother?” Juliana asked as she pointed at a framed photograph, a soft smile on her lips. 

“Yep. That’s Guille, my older brother. He’s a writer.” Valentina replied as she beheld the image. She stood beside him in the backyard of their family home. Valentina remembered it as the night of her graduation, her father hosting an intimate dinner to celebrate. Her arm was wrapped over Guille’s shoulder, his arm around her waist. Valentina was in the midst of laughing, her eyes squinting in glee as Guille grinned wickedly at the camera. 

“Oh, really? Anything i’d know?”

Valentina’s fingers pulled at the spine of a book on the second shelf, flipping it over to show Juliana. 

“He writes self-help books. I don’t know if you’re into that, but he’s quite good.”

Juliana’s head tilted in an effort to read the title, a small smile on the edges of her lips. 

“Ah, self-help isn’t exactly at the top of my list of must-reads. But that’s very cool for him. It must be exciting to have your work published.”

Valentina nodded, simultaneously taking another swig of tequila and carefully sliding the book back into its place. She clenched her jaw as she patted the book back in its place, her brothers name written in a playful font stirring a heavy sense of anguish inside of her. She bit her lip harder than she had intended to shake away the inner-turmoil, determined to not let it ruin her night. 

“Do you have any other siblings?”

“Mmmm, I do. My sister Eva is a pretty big name lawyer. She lives here, in the city, but I barely see her anymore.” Valentina dismissed the question with a feeble shrug as she spoke, her words mumbling together, almost incoherently, as she tried to give off an air of indifference. 

Juliana simply nodded in acknowledgement, shifting her body weight on her feet to lean closer. It wasn’t much, a non-verbal display of comfort, but Valentina was grateful for it. 

“Is that your dad?” Juliana asked quietly as she gestured to another photograph.

Valentina grimaced, her hand gripping more firmly around her glass. 

“Uh huh.”

Valentina’s non-committal response caused Juliana’s head to turn, her expression wary. She turned her shoulders, bringing their bodies even closer, and threaded their fingers together. And Valentina was surprised at how perceptive Juliana was, clearly reading Valentina well enough to know it was a sensitive subject. She kept close and quiet, offering Valentina the space to either change the subject or elaborate more on it. 

Valentina sniffed, taking another drink from her glass to distract her welling emotions. 

“He died just over a year ago.”

Juliana’s hand squeezed Valentina’s gently as she released her own breath.

“Were you close?” Her words were whispered, thick with empathy. 

The gentle hum of the refrigerator and steady ticking of the clock on the wall almost deafening.

“I guess so. He was the glue that held our family together ever since mom died. I’m the youngest, so he always had a soft spot for me. Everyone knew it.” Valentina smiled weakly at the memory. “But the thing I miss most now that he’s not here is how he could so easily bring us all together. We used to have a family dinner every Thursday night, and we used to laugh and drink and just be _together_. But ever since he died, it’s like my siblings have become too busy to spend time with their little sister. I know they’re busy, but it’d be nice to see them more often.”

Juliana offered a gentle “yeah”, her presence alone somehow enough to release this heavy weight off her chest. Valentina exhaled deeply and blinked rapidly in an effort to contain the surfacing tears. 

“Sorry.” She burst out through a watery, nervous laugh.

“Please, don’t apologise on my behalf.”

“You probably think i’m crazy. We barely know each other and you know half of my life story already.” Valentina spoke as she shook her head absurdly, internally scalding herself. 

Juliana shook her head sincerely, her eyes kind and tender, and Valentina felt something inside her unravelling at the meaningful spark in her eye. But she didn’t feel pitied like she did when so many other people found out about her parents deaths. She simply felt understood.

“I don’t think you’re crazy. I think you’re intriguing and very, very cute.” Valentina’s chest shook with a breathy laugh, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering at the flirty remark. “But we all have baggage, so don’t apologise for yours.” Valentina dropped her gaze, embarrassed. But Juliana’s soft voice encouraged her to look up, and there was no judgement or apprehension on the other woman’s face. She stood close by, expression soft and patient. 

How could she have known this woman for all of an hour _(had it really only been an hour?)_ and feel so protected, so welcome to be herself? 

She huffed out a relieved breath, pushing the heavy air of sorrow aside to focus on the stunning woman standing in her space.

“Is that how you get all the girls?” Valentina asked as she narrowed her eyes playfully. 

Juliana smirked, amused at the insinuation. 

“Maybe.” 

Valentina pressed her tongue against the inside of her teeth, running the muscle along the divots and curves of the enamel. Her stomach swooped as Juliana looked at her, eyes burning with an intensity Valentina couldn’t even begin to understand. She felt it all over, from the hairs on her head to the tips of her toes, her whole body sparking alive with exhilaration. All Valentina wanted was to have her closer, to feel her skin, to taste her lips. 

“Show me.”

A seductive arch of her eyebrow was the only reaction Juliana made to Valentina’s request, before she drew her lower lip between her teeth and gnawed gently. She seemed to be considering Valentina, her jaw tightening just enough for Valentina to notice.

Without looking, Juliana placed her glass carefully on a shelf of the bookcase, the low thud not enough to divert their attention away from one another. With one hand already holding onto Valentina’s, Juliana’s free hand found her hip and pulled her closer. 

Valentina’s gasped lightly as the space between them closed. She was transfixed, her insides twisting like a pretzel at the intoxicating proximity. Her breath shook with arousal, her thinly veiled control slipping from her grasp like water through a sieve.

Juliana leaned forward slowly, her nose lightly skimming the sensitive skin just below Valentina’s jaw. Valentina didn’t dare move away, her neck tilting slightly, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of Juliana’s breath rolling across her skin like waves against the shore.

A light kiss was pressed against her pulse point. Valentina’s skin flamed alight in response, her heart ricocheting around in her chest. The more she tried to control her breathing, the more erratic it became. 

“Mmmmm.” Juliana hummed. “You smell good.”

A light bite to her earlobe sent a shockwave of overwhelming lust surging throughout her entire being, setting each individual molecule ablaze. Her hands reached forward in an attempt to grasp something, scared of fracturing her equilibrium while Juliana continued to trail her lips and nose against the skin of her neck and jaw. Her fingers curled around Juliana’s hips, keeping herself tethered to this reality, fighting the urge to fly up into the clouds. 

Her skin felt like it was on fire, blood vessels opening wide to allow for the rush of warmth to her skin. She was painfully turned on, the wetness between her legs and the light ache pulsing low being the glaringly obvious physical reactions to Juliana’s delicate teasing. She had never experienced want and attraction this strong before, instinctive and all-consuming, powerful in its ability to overtake any other thought in her head.

Valentina opened her eyes when she felt Juliana move away, her gaze desperate as she observed Juliana pick up her glass and empty the contents into her mouth. 

“Juls.” She uttered on a breath, her fingers tightening around Juliana’s waist.

Juliana raised one eyebrow, something akin to wonder in her eye, as she wrapped her lips around an ice cube. She sucked it into her mouth before she lowered the glass and placed it back on the shelf. 

Her fingers pressed against her mouth, the ice cube slipping from between her lips and landing in her secure grip, right on the tips of her fingers. She bit her lip as one hand brushed along the skin of Valentina’s neck and slid into her hair at the base of her neck. 

“You seem a little warm.” Juliana muttered.

Valentina was mesmerised as impossibly dark eyes blinked up at her, and she felt like she could fall into them. The dull, yellow light of the nearby lamp reflected enticingly off Juliana’s newly wet lips. Valentina couldn’t tear her eyes away. But the thought that was shouting at her even louder was that she didn’t want to. This woman was beautiful and striking and sexy and Valentina was completely spellbound, hooked like a hungry fish on the end of a line. 

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Valentina stuttered, her brain in somewhat of a daze. 

She flinched slightly at the cold sensation on her chest, Juliana’s flirtatious smirk sending Valentina wild. She ripped her eyes away from the devastatingly alluring lips before her and looked down at Juliana’s fingers. She huffed out a strangled breath as she watched nimble fingers drag the ice cube lazily across her heated skin. 

“Maybe this will help.” Juliana breathed, her tongue pressing at the corner of her mouth.

If Valentina thought she knew what arousal was before that moment, she was extraordinarily wrong. 

As she felt Juliana’s hand move slowly down her back and grip onto the zip of her dress, she whined slightly in desperation. It was a small sound, originating from the back of her throat, and it was completely unintended, but the corresponding catch of Juliana’s breath broke the spell she found herself in. 

She focused on Juliana, noticing for the first time how dilated the other woman’s pupils were, how her fingers shook, almost imperceptibly. Valentina thought the other woman was in control here. That she was at Juliana’s mercy. But judging by the afflicted, slightly dazed look in Juliana’s eye, it dawned on her that perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Juliana was just as affected as Valentina. 

She bit her lip, a coy smile pulling at the edges as the idea excited her even more. Any initial nerves she may have had earlier dissipated immediately, misting away into oblivion like steam from a pot. Feeling Juliana against her had been the main desire, but to see Juliana crumble, to be the one who caused Juliana to cry out in passion, was a thought that sent her brain into a glitch. 

She had to have it. 

Juliana’s fingers pulled at her zip while she simultaneously trailed the ice cube up Valentina’s neck, her eyes watching the soaking path with an intensity that knocked the breath from Valentina’s lungs. 

God, how could she be so out of her mind with lust and completely worked up and not have even kissed her yet?

She dipped her chin as the cube began its path from her jawline to her lips, the cool sensation sending a sensual shudder throughout her body. Her mouth salivated in anticipation, her lips parted and ready. 

As the purring of the zip ceased, indicating it reached its end, Juliana gently guided the quickly melting ice cube to the corner of Valentina’s mouth. Her eyes were smouldering as she pushed it slowly along Valentina’s lips, wetting them liberally. Valentina was entranced, her breathing uneven as Juliana’s gaze almost burned through her, her throat bobbing as she swallowed thickly. 

“You have really nice lips.” Juliana observed, her voice throaty and rough.

Valentina replied by dragging the icecube into her mouth with her tongue, her face moving even closer. Juliana let out a light gasp, surprised by the advance, her lips parting even further. Valentina was ravenous as she sucked gently on the tip of Juliana’s finger, hunger roaring at her like a lion locked in a cage, desperate to get out. She felt the grip on her back tighten, tugging their bodies even closer, as Juliana kept her gaze firmly locked on Valentina’s lips. 

Her whole body burned, aching for release. She felt light-headed, so heated she could almost melt like a popsicle on a warm day. Her tongue continued to swirl around Juliana’s finger, greedy and so selfishly craving every inch of the other woman’s body closer.

The cool of the ice cube quickly melted away underneath her tongue until a small pool of water forced her to release the finger in her mouth. She swallowed the excess liquid, Juliana’s finger and thumb staying close, holding gently onto Valentina’s chin. 

The atmosphere between them was charged, crackling with the intensity of a lightening storm on a hot summer afternoon. The excitement and anticipation reached boiling point, overflowing like a cup beneath a tap that wouldn’t shut off. She could barely breath, could barely think, as she craved an explosive end to the fervent teasing. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Valentina felt the relief scorch through her body at the sentence, a slight tilt of the head all the permission Juliana needed. Valentina closed her eyes and leaned in, anticipation finally reaching the crest of the hill. As the roller coaster stopped for that one brief second before it tipped over the edge, and Valentina felt that heart-stopping, euphoric sensation as time stood still, she knew she was in for one hell of a night. Valentina was about ready to burst like a cork from a champagne bottle until she felt Juliana’s lips press firmly against her own. 

There had been enough preamble, enough provocation. When they kissed, there was no hesitation. There was only unadulterated lust and overwhelming desire shared between them. Juliana dragged her tongue along Valentina’s with purpose, Valentina’s hands moved to slide into Juliana’s hair and clutch at her shoulder. She struggled to think of any other time previous where she felt so excited, so torturously desperate, to be with someone so intimately. She returned the kiss just as fiercely, relishing in the taste and feel of the woman pressed so tightly against her.

The kiss was messy and rushed, but it was exactly what Valentina needed, her body pushing Juliana backwards. She flailed one arm out blindly, unprepared to rip her lips away from Juliana’s, hoping to find the edge of the door. Her knuckles knocked against the door jam, her fingers gripping around the edges as she directed their bodies into her bedroom. 

Juliana stepped backwards with some kind of practiced grace as Valentina stumbled along with her. She knew her bedroom well enough to focus on her tongue pushing against Juliana’s, allowing her subconscious mind to lead the two women to the edge of her queen size bed. As Juliana’s knees hit the mattress, she pulled away to look at Valentina. 

Valentina reluctantly opened her eyes, lips parted and chest heaving as pure adrenaline hurtled through her like a train speeding through a tunnel. 

In her hurry to leave earlier that night, Valentina had left her string lights on. The individual lights were looped haphazardly around the bedroom, hanging from picture frames and around the window ledge, held there by irregularly placed thumb tacks. The soft glow barely illuminated the space, but the comfortable ambiance and the brief pause in their make out session calmed Valentina for a moment. In place of the frenzied attack from moments ago, the two women simply considered one another as they caught their breath. 

Juliana smiled at her, untamed and dazzling, and Valentina could see the lingering exhilaration on the edges of her expression. 

She moved her hands, thumbs hooking underneath the hem of Juliana’s shirt. Her palms slid up Juliana’s sides, coming to rest on her back, just beneath her bra. She swallowed, hoping her intention was clear. Juliana raised her arms, a glint in her eye, as she gave Valentina permission to take it off. 

Juliana ran her hand through her hair as Valentina dropped the shirt on the floor of her bedroom, their hands soon finding one another again. Valentina surged forwards, seeking out Juliana’s lips, craving the soft fullness against her once more.

This kiss was slower, more sensual, than their first. Valentina held Juliana close, her palms rubbing rhythmically against the small of Juliana’s back. She was obsessed with the warmth radiating from the other woman, the feel of her bare skin beneath her hands soft like velvet. Low whimpers from both women quickly filled the small bedroom as they pushed and pulled at one another, their hands everywhere at once.

Valentina knew immediately that she could kiss Juliana until the sun peeked above the city skyline, the slow pace they were setting making Valentina weak at the knees. They continued their passionate dance, Valentina dipping her tongue deeply into Juliana’s mouth, the other woman sucking on the muscle greedily. Juliana’s fingers curled around her ear and into her hair, pulling lightly at the strands at the base of her skull.

There was no stopping the deep groan escaping Valentina’s throat, the erotic sound only encouraging the woman to pull tighter.

_“Fuck.”_

Valentina released Juliana’s puckered lips, her hands moving immediately to the button of Juliana’s jeans. She fumbled with the clasp, unsure if it was from the alcohol or her general inability to complete tasks with any semblance of finesse.

Juliana’s fingers stopped her sudden movements. 

Valentina looked up, confused.

“Are you sure?”

Valentina was a little shocked at the other woman’s sincerity. She was checking in, making sure Valentina was still comfortable with the next step. It only served to make Valentina even more desperate.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life.” Valentina answered, surprising herself with her own honesty.

Juliana smiled, a bashful, toothy grin, her fingers immediately helping Valentina with their previous mission. And suddenly, within seconds, Juliana’s jeans had joined her shirt on Valentina’s bedroom floor, and she was standing in front of her in nothing but her underwear. 

A simple, black pair, to be precise. Set against the most perfect female body Valentina had ever seen.

The woman was slim, but not skinny. Her stomach was toned, but not muscley. Her breasts were average in size, her cleavage enticing as they sat perky against her chest. Her legs were long, not as leggy as Valentina’s but beautifully shaped. And her arms were enough to send Valentina wild. 

She had clearly been staring for too long. Juliana’s hands began to awkwardly cover over herself, her face turning away in embarrassment. It was a stark contrast to the confident intensity Juliana had carried throughout their evening so far.

“Hey, no.” 

Valentina’s hands reached out, pulling away Juliana’s arms. With her grip gently on Juliana’s forearms, she pulled her in, their bodies snug tight once more. But Juliana was still averting Valentina’s gaze.

“Hey.” Valentina ducked her head, her fingers gently guiding her chin back up. “I’m sorry for staring. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Juliana shook her head, her face still flush with warmth.

“No. It’s okay. I just -“

“Just what?” Valentina prompted once Juliana trailed off, clearly unsure about finishing the sentence, the words swallowed up by the silence.

Juliana took in a little breath, as if deciding whether to speak the truth or not. 

“No-one has looked at me like that before.”

Valentina felt her heart stop in her chest. She didn’t know how to decipher what that comment could possibly mean. She didn’t think she was in the right frame of mind to even begin to break it down and analyse it. 

So she spoke her own truth instead.

“You’re probably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. How else was I supposed to look at you?”

Juliana’s face transformed with the honest remark, an earnest smile breaking unashamedly across her lips. The moment hung between them, heavy and honest, the tension shifting slightly. 

The shy woman from moments ago disappeared as the sultry, confident woman returned. 

Juliana’s fingertips dragged at the straps holding Valentina’s dress to her body. The hard work had already been done, the zip open at the back. Juliana watched Valentina intently as each strap fell off her shoulder, the dress only requiring a quick shake of her hips to join Juliana’s clothes on the floor. 

As soon as the woosh of the dress hitting the floor could be heard, Juliana’s lips were on Valentina’s once more. She kissed her hard, her hands in Valentina’s hair, pulling her closer, deeper. 

Valentina responded in kind, her lips sliding smoothly against the plump flesh. Her tongue dipped in, rolling over Juliana’s and flicking against the roof of her mouth before retreating. And repeating. Over and over.

Valentina’s hands explored the now bare expanse of skin on Juliana’s back. Her palms smoothed flat on either side of her spine, pressing the woman tighter against her. 

Valentina could no longer distinguish the sounds resounding off the walls of the bedroom. Their groans of pleasure and whimpers of desire were becoming more desperate, more unrestrained. Without acknowledging what she was doing, Valentina felt Juliana separate them just slightly, flicking her bra off and away.

“Smooth.” Juliana said, amused, before surging forward and continuing where she left off. 

The look of surprise on Valentina’s face was erased quickly as she sucked gently on Juliana’s bottom lip. She tilted her neck as Juliana left wet kisses along the heated skin, nipping gently and clearly enjoying the corresponding cry and tug of her hair each time she did so. Valentina had never felt so ravenous, so ready to devour, like a predator hunting its prey. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol content still pumping steadily through her veins that made this experience so sharp and heightened, but whatever it was, she wanted it all. 

With a quick flick of her fingers, Juliana released the clasp on Valentina’s bra, the material ripped from her arms in a matter of seconds. Before she could even react, Juliana’s lips suctioned onto her nipple, and Valentina felt like soaring. 

Her hands tightened their grip in Juliana’s hair as the other woman lapped at her, her fingers skillfully playing with the nipple her tongue was unable to attend to. Valentina tilted her head back, closing her eyes and basking in the light ripples of pleasure that already curled her toes. Before she knew it, she was being turned around, her hands hitting the bed while Juliana’s fingers hooked around her hips. 

She found her body positioned in a 90 degree angle, flicking her hair back over one shoulder as she looked back toward Juliana. She stood behind her, hips jutting into her backside, her fingertips tugging gently at her underwear. 

“Can I take these off?”

Valentina couldn’t find the words, so simply nodded her head in reply. 

Juliana smiled boldly, her tongue tracing widely around her mouth, the tip slowly pressing into her lips, as she continued to hold their gaze.

“I bet you taste good.” 

Valentina felt her knees buckle at the remark, Juliana’s hands firm on her hips the only reason she didn’t fall into a heap. Then, with a wink, Juliana began peeling off Valentina’s sodden underwear. 

She bit her lip as she felt the material shift off her hips and down the curve of her backside, Juliana’s dark, intense focus piercing through her as she slid the material down her thighs. For a second, everything felt like deja vu. That uncanny sensation that they’d been here before sent a shiver down her spine. Her mind fumbled with the idea of doing this before, of being with Juliana before, even though she was fully aware it wasn’t possible.

Before Valentina could delve too far into the feeling, Juliana suddenly disappeared from view. Valentina faced forward again, her brain trying to focus on touch, an uninhibited whimper freeing itself from her throat. 

She was naked now. Her panties were down by her feet as Juliana’s fingertips brushed against her ankles. Then, mercifully, her fingers began their dance. Valentina squirmed with anticipation, every atom vibrating with excitement and an intense craving. Her mouth went dry at the thought of the other woman's fingers, of her mouth, against her body. She felt her mounting arousal trickle onto the inside of her thighs. She couldn’t contain the helpless moans from slipping from between her lips, her body so taut with need she felt like a gymnast on a tightrope, the crocodiles beneath snapping at her heels, hungry for release. 

Soft fingertips kneaded into the skin behind Valentina’s knees, encouraging them to open wider. Valentina happily followed the delicate guidance, her feet shuffling out against the carpet. Juliana continued up Valentina’s thighs, her fingers casually grazing the skin there. 

“Juls, please.” Valentina pleaded, unable to contain the shake in her voice. But she was unashamed of it, allowing the burning need to overcome her, giving her whole body into the experience. She didn’t care how on-edge she sounded.

Juliana’s fingers pushed more firmly into the flesh in response, her thumbs brushing against the sensitive skin where her slender legs met her centre. Valentina clutched at the bedspread, the cotton material bunching in her fists, as Valentina felt a warm breath blow against her. She gasped lightly at the sensation, but nothing could prepare her for the following glide of two deft fingers through her wetness. 

The loudest moan yet tumbled from Valentina’s lips, her eyes automatically closing as she was overcome with pleasure. Juliana continued to expertly slide against Valentina, exploring her, tracing her folds and circling her entrance. Her lips left soft kisses on the inside of her thighs as she worked, her tongue licking against the dripping wetness. 

Valentina’s whole world was spinning, her skin buzzing with energy as pulsing waves of euphoria crashed over her. She opened herself up even more, eager to show Juliana that she was ready. She needed her to stop teasing, her strokes purposely bypassing her clit. It was driving her insane with need. 

_“Juls.”_

The groan must have been enough for Juliana to understand what she needed. In a matter of seconds, Juliana had gripped Valentina by the hips, spun her around and pushed her back onto the bed. Valentina landed on her back with a huff, her hands pushing away long strands of hair off her face. 

“I like it when you call me that.” 

Juliana spoke as she knelt in front of Valentina, her hands curling around Valentina’s thighs and pulling her closer, her backside right on the edge of the bed. 

“Juls?” Valentina replied, a little stunned, her eyes barely able to focus on the stunning woman between her legs. Her body felt malleable to Juliana’s touch, moldable like clay, and she was willing to let Juliana create whatever masterpiece she wanted.

“Yeah. No-one calls me that. I like it.” 

Juliana placed a gentle kiss against the inside of Valentina’s knee, her dark eyes never wavering, assiduous and fiery. It made Valentina’s heart stutter in her chest, fluttering like butterfly’s wings. The way Juliana looked at her stirred an emotion inside Valentina that she couldn’t quite place. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, Juls.”

Juliana licked her lips, a demure smile pulling at the edges. 

“Me too.” She whispered. 

Juliana didn’t use any more words, her lips moving down Valentina’s thigh. She used her teeth to leave tiny bite marks in the delicate flesh, her face advancing slowly towards Valentina’s aching centre. Her hands gripped at her bedspread once more as Juliana’s tongue met her wetness, the sounds erupting from her throat unbridled and indulgent.

“Oh, Jesus.” She moaned as Juliana’s tongue traced in wide circles before flicking over her sensitive bud. 

“No, it’s Juls.”

Valentina burst out a sound she never knew she could make. It was a mix of a laugh and a whimper, her brain unable to focus on the terrible joke the woman just made while her tongue did positively delicious things to her centre. 

Valentina’s hands reached down, her fingers gathering up the loose strands of Juliana’s hair, her nails scratching gently at her scalp. Juliana pulled at Valentina once more, her legs opening wider, feet resting against Juliana’s back. And just when Valentina thought Juliana found her rhythm, her mouth and tongue licking and sucking and lapping against her in the most excruciatingly perfect way, she felt Juliana slowly press one finger inside her. 

She couldn’t help the resulting tug of Juliana’s hair, her limbs acting without thought as Juliana pushed into her. Juliana groaned, a surprised, primal sound, as Valentina’s vice-like grip pulled and released her hair. Her finger pushed in all the way to the knuckle, her tongue flat against her clit, as she allowed Valentina to settle into the stretch. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pull so -.”

Valentina’s apology died on her lips as Juliana’s lips suctioned around her clit, her finger sliding out, and back in again. She moaned, her head pushing into the mattress beneath her. Any words she was about to form exploded into dust as a second finger quickly joined the first. Juliana moved against her, holding her carefully, her undivided attention unravelling Valentina quicker than she ever had before. 

It was impossible to stay still. Her whole body quivered as undulating pulses of pleasure crashed over her, the heat in the pit of her stomach dropping low, her orgasm fast approaching. Valentina was rocked with how quickly everything happened after that. Heat burst across her skin like wildfire, her toes curling, thighs clenching as the wave crested. 

Almost as if she could sense Valentina teetering on the edge, Juliana reached up and lightly tweaked her nipple. It sent Valentina crashing down, back arching as she fell into oblivion, her body floating in a never ending sea of stars. 

She barely noticed Juliana pulling out, her lips nuzzling against Valentina’s thighs before dropping her legs and falling onto the bed beside her. 

Valentina blinked slowly, her world gradually coming back into focus. She turned her head to spot Juliana laying beside her, arm resting lazily on her forehead. A smile was fighting to break free, dancing on the corner of her lips. Valentina swallowed, an exquisite weightlessness surrounding her, euphoria sinking into her skin and taking residence in her bones.

“What is it?” She asked, quietly. 

Juliana bit her lip, her own neck swivelling to catch Valentina’s blissed-out gaze.

“I was right. You taste amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes on this one are mine. I did edit this a few times, but every time I took something out or re-wrote parts, I forgot to double check. Sorry if there are a couple in there.  
> I'm about half way through the next chap so please, bear with me!  
> Hope this one was alright...


	4. Morning After

Valentina breathed in deep, her eyelids squeezing tighter shut, refusing to budge. She rolled onto her back, the soft cotton sheets tangled around her limbs. She licked her lips, her tongue heavy as it always was after a night of drinking. A pathetic fight with the blanket set her arm free, her fingers rubbing at her eyes. A dull headache was forming in the front of her head, most likely from dehydration. 

She felt it everywhere. Her hangover had set in. 

As she pushed aside the curtain of sleep, her eyes snapped wide open. Her neck turned on the pillow, the space next to her bare. The palm of her hand drifted across the now cool bed, body heat long gone. 

Valentina swallowed thickly, preparing herself to get up. She grumbled as she kicked off the rest of the sheet and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She hung her head and gripped the edge of the mattress, her feet grazing against the worn carpet. As much as she wanted to get up and search the rest of the apartment for Juliana, unsure if she had snuck off or if she was waiting for her in the lounge room, she just needed a moment so the room would stop spinning. 

Once she could handle looking up and not wanting to vomit, she stood shakily and threw on an oversized sweater. It wasn’t her most flattering garment, but it just so happened to be on top of the pile of clothes tipping precariously off the chair in the corner of her room. That was good enough for her at the moment. She slipped on a pair of underwear, almost falling over as she attempted to lift her feet into the holes. She cursed at herself, her hand flying out to catch her balance, her dresser shaking as she used it as leverage. 

She treaded carefully to her bedroom door, running her hand through her thick hair. She groaned at herself as her fingers got tangled in the knots, stamping her feet slightly in frustration. But she knew that frustration stemmed not from the state of her hair, but from the looming realisation she’d been left without so much as a goodbye. 

Valentina spied a hair tie on the floor and bent to pick it up. She swept her hair up into a very messy ponytail, aware it probably resembled more of a bird's nest than anything else. 

It was already fairly obvious she was alone. There were no obvious signs of someone else occupying the small apartment. The usual oppressive silence filled every nook and cranny. 

Her hand gripped onto the door frame, her slim figure leaning against it for support. 

As expected, she was alone. Juliana was gone. 

Her heart sank in her chest. 

From her position at her bedroom door, she could see the whole apartment. It wasn’t a large space, just big enough for herself and that’s all she needed. Her kitchen ran the length of one wall, a decent sized island bench in the middle of the room. Her large modular lounge faced the TV on the other side of the open plan space. A balcony ran the length of the room, plants and greenery offering some kind of privacy screen through the windows. 

As her eyes swept across the one bedroom apartment, there was no sign of the other woman at all. If it wasn’t for the slight ache in her thighs and the smell of Juliana on her fingers, Valentina would have guessed she’d dreamt it all up. 

She sighed, clenching her jaw to hold back the stirring of emotions she felt bubbling away beneath the surface. She shook her head slightly, telling herself to snap out of it. She blamed it on the hangover, the heavy feeling stuck on her chest, but deep down she knew it wasn’t that simple. She felt something last night. Something she hadn’t felt in a really long time, if ever. And maybe the alcohol had exacerbated it, or maybe she was being ridiculous, but she’d really thought Juliana liked her too. 

But she was no stranger to casual relationships. She’d had one night stands before. This was no different. She just had to forget about it. Move on. 

Valentina begrudgingly pushed herself off the door frame and shuffled into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and pulling out a mug. She closed her eyes and leant her forehead against the overhead cupboard, her head still spinning. 

_Knock, knock, knock._

Valentina straightened immediately, her heart in her throat. She gulped, almost tripping over her own feet to reach the door. A strange sense of disappointment pulled at her as a smiling Angel stood before her, brown paper bag in one hand, two take away drinks in a flimsy cardboard tray in the other. 

“Morning, princess. I thought you might need these as much as me.”

Valentina tilted her head to the side, unable to read Angel’s eyes as they hid behind a dark pair of sunglasses. 

“Didn’t you get my text?” Angel enquired, her eyebrows rising at Valentina’s silence and perplexed expression.

Valentina looked behind her, phone and keys still sitting on the kitchen counter from where she threw them last night. 

“I only just got up.” She replied, opening the door wider. “But come in. I was just about to make a tea, but is that Coke?”

Angel grinned and stepped inside, walking straight to the couch and falling into the cushions. 

“Sure is. And I brought you some hashbrowns.” She called over her shoulder. 

“Lifesaver.” Valentina said on a breath, closing the door and reaching for her phone, tapping at the screen. Soon enough, there was some light music playing through the bluetooth speaker below her TV. Valentina placed her phone on the wireless charger in her kitchen, ignoring the boiling of the kettle.

She joined Angel on the couch, picking up one of the cups and sucking greedily on the straw. Once she’d taken multiple generous mouthfuls of the sweet black liquid, she sat it on her wooden coffee table and joined Angel in lying back on the large cushions, putting her feet up and getting comfortable.

“You alright?” Angel asked, one eyebrow arched. 

She’d been watching Valentina cautiously. Valentina frowned and shrugged her shoulders, reaching for the paper bag of warm hashbrowns to avoid Angel’s penetrating stare. 

“I’m hungover. What do you think?”

“Right.” Angel replied skeptically, reaching for the hashbrown Valentina passed her. “How did your night end, anyway? I didn’t see you leave.”

“That’s because you and Mike were having a moment.”

Angel puffed out a nervous laugh, Valentina enjoying having the upper hand. She sat back, chewing happily on the deep fried potato. She took a moment to really appreciate how observant Angel was, bringing her the ultimate hangover feed. The sugar running through her veins already helped improve her mood.

“Don’t change the subject. Did you come home alone?” Angel shot back, unrelenting. 

Valentina knew she’d have to give in. Angel was too persuasive, too persistent to let this go. She was’t one of the city’s most successful young newspaper journalists for no reason. Her tenacity and drive often led to people likening her to a dog with a bone.

So she kept quiet, continuing to devour the food Angel had supplied. Angel twitched her lips and snapped up the brown paper bag that was sitting between them, throwing it behind her. 

Valentina pouted. Angel smirked. 

“Spill.”

Valentina sighed, curling further in on herself as she finished her last mouthful. 

“I didn’t come home alone.” She admitted. 

Angel laughed, one single, delightful laugh. She sat up higher on the couch, shuffling closer to Valentina in excitement.

“I knew it! That dark-haired girl you were spying on all night?”

Valentina rolled her eyes, annoyed at Angel’s attentiveness. 

“Yes, the same one.”

“Oh my God, Vale. How was it?” 

Angel’s voice went up another octave, her body wriggling with exhilaration. The smile on her face was wide, her hands clasped in front of her chest in eager hope.

Valentina narrowed her eyes in an attempt to damp down her best friend's elation, but she was betrayed by the obvious smile pulling at her lips. Angel’s eyes widened as she watched Valentina’s face split into nervous happiness. Angel pushed at her shoulder, urging her to speak.

“It was really good.” Valentina finally admitted, the heat rising on her face. “Like, amazing. It’s never felt like that before.”

Valentina blushed even more as she remembered how incredible Juliana made her feel, lips and fingers against her, inside her. And how unbelievably satisfying it was to watch Juliana fall apart with her own touch, fingers pressed into her, lips against the flutter of Juliana’s neck. There was nothing about it Valentina didn’t like, ultimately feeling so connected, so in touch with the other person that it exceeded all expectations she ever had about sex.

“Holy shit, Vale.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to see her again?”

Valentina felt her face shift with the question, unease tumbling around in her stomach once more. She dropped her chin, her fingers picking at the hem of her sweatshirt.

“I don’t think so.”

Angel clicked her tongue, but Valentina could not bring herself to look up. 

“Why not?”

“She was gone when I woke up. I didn’t get her number.”

Angel shifted closer, moving Valentina’s limbs so she could lay down beside her. Valentina didn’t have the energy to argue, her body like clay in her friends hands. Angel dropped her head on Valentina’s shoulder, the air puffing out of her lungs as they settled. Angel pulled her phone out and held it out in front of them.

“Everyone has social media these days, Vale. Let’s look her up.”

“I only have her first name.”

“Let’s give it a try.” Angel murmured softly, her fingers pulling up her Instagram. “What’s her name?”

“Juliana.” Valentina mumbled, a thrill shooting through her when Angel typed the letters into the search bar.

“Mmmm, pretty name.” 

Over the next twenty minutes, the two women lay side by side, searching for Valentina’s mystery woman. And Valentina was eternally grateful to her best friend lying on her chest, fingers flying across the screen in a hopeful attempt to find the woman who had taken her breath away. Angel was the only person in the world that knew about Valentina’s inclination towards women, and she had only ever been supportive and encouraging. Angel never made her feel like it was something to be ashamed of, and she was thankful she had someone in her life who she could talk to about it. 

Finally, to Valentina’s immense disappointment, their search was unsuccessful. 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” Angel said, lifting her head as she threw her phone to the other end of the couch. “Maybe if we find out her last name, we’ll get more info.”

Valentina sat up shaking her head. She reached forward and finished off her coke, her mind whirring. She was sure that tomorrow, when the hangover was gone, she wouldn’t feel so affected by everything, so rejected. 

She didn’t want to talk about it anymore. She just wanted to forget. 

“Now it’s your turn. Tell me what’s going on with Mike.” Valentina probed, her eyebrows waggling. 

Angel scrunched up her nose and ran her hands through her long, auburn hair. But Valentina couldn’t miss the genuine look of glee on her face. Valentina picked up a nearby cushion and threw it at her friend. 

“Tell me everything!”

~ ~ ~

As the week dragged on, Valentina tried her hardest to forget about the girl from the club. She hunkered down at work and busied herself with Netflix or dinner with Angel during the week. But try as she might, the dark-haired woman was never far from her mind. There were times where she’d find herself chewing too hard on her pen, thoughts of her night with Juliana bubbling to the surface. Other times she’d find 30 minutes of the movie she’d put on mindlessly had gone by without noticing, her mind retracing what she could have done differently, how she could have made the night better for Juliana. Maybe, then, she would have stuck around.

By the end of the week, she just couldn’t shake it. She picked her up her phone and opened the group chat with Mike and Angel. 

**Valentina:** What are we doing this weekend?

The response from Mike was immediate. 

**Mike:** Vale. You’ve been catching up with Angel all week. Are we back to being a ‘we’?

**Valentina:** Don’t be salty, Mike. You can’t sneak in on girl time.

**Mike:** You’re right. Girl time sounds horrible anyway. What are you thinking?

**Valentina:** Do you guys wanna hit up that club again?

**Angel:** Chick, is there a reason we’re going back there?

**Mike:** You know i’m always up for a drink.

**Valentina:** I just like going out and drinking with my friends. You in?

Valentina tapped her fingers on the desk as she watched the typing bubbles appear and disappear on her screen. It was clear Angel was onto her, but she wasn’t sure if Mike had clicked on yet. She didn’t exactly want a cross-examination on why she wanted to go back to the same club for the third weekend in a row.

**Angel:** Yeah, chick. We’re in.

Valentina breathed a sigh of relief, her fingers moving to her mouth, fingertips drumming against her lips. She couldn’t decipher how she felt about possibly seeing Juliana again, or how she should act. 

**Mike:** Woah, since when do I do what you say?

**Angel:** Since always. You’re coming.

**Mike:** Yes, maam. Let’s hit it!

~ ~ ~

It was nearing 1am, and Valentina was sufficiently drunk. Her movements were slowing and she felt light on her feet.

“Valentina, go over and talk to her.”

Angel’s breath reeked of tequila, her voice loud as she moved in close to Valentina’s side. 

Valentina’s fingers traced the rim of her glass. She didn’t really know what to expect, but from the moment she locked eyes with Juliana at the club, she hadn’t been able to properly enjoy the night with her friends. She was there, joining in on conversation and laughing at their terrible jokes, but she was watchful, her mind always taking note on where Juliana was, on what she was doing. 

The dark-haired woman was with the same two friends Valentina had seen her with the previous weeks. The trio stood at a bar table three away from where Valentina and her friends were parked. The two women shared loaded glances throughout the night, an elbow landing in Valentina’s ribs more than once when she was caught staring. It didn’t take long for Mike to switch on to what was happening, his own head turning to see what Valentina was staring at when she failed to answer his questions. Angel looked like she was about to take her by the elbow and walk her over there herself.

“You’ve basically been eye-fucking one another from across the room all night. Go and talk to her.” Angel repeated, her eyes wide as if she was pointing out the most obvious thing in the universe. 

Valentina shook her head, doubts clouding her mind. Juliana was the one who left without explanation the morning after, making it clear what it was she wanted. The last thing Valentina wanted was to seem clingy, or like she was expecting the same again. 

“No.” 

Angel rolled her eyes at her friend's frustrating refusal. 

“Come on, let’s go dance.”

Valentina turned and weaved her way through the crowd of people, stepping on the dancefloor without a look behind her. She wanted to loosen up, dance with her friends and not worry about the other woman, if that were even possible. She didn’t need to think about what Juliana was doing, or whether she was going to approach her, or if she was going to take someone else home that night. Valentina closed her eyes and moved to the thumping beat of the music, the thought of being a simple notch in Juliana’s belt a pill that was hard to swallow.

When she opened her eyes again, Angel and Mike were there with her. They both shook their eyes at her stubbornness, but quickly found their own rhythm and moved with the pulsing crowd. The three danced carelessly, their hips and limbs moving freely like puppets on strings. Valentina felt alive, rejuvenated, as the friends grinned at one another like idiots. The heavy beat of the music vibrated through Valentina’s body, sweat beginning to bead along her hairline and neck. Her hands were in the air, reaching for the stars, the lights bouncing off the bodies twirling around her. 

Valentina was snapped from her own head when Angel nudged her arm. She lifted her chin and gestured beyond Valentina’s shoulder. Valentina took the non-verbal cue, turning swiftly in place. Her feet momentarily lost their balance as she caught sight of Juliana and her friends huddled close by. A girl had her arm over Juliana’s shoulder, almost as if she was hugging her, but her eyes were on Valentina as she spoke into Juliana’s ear. 

Valentina sucked in a breath and turned back to her friends, her hands jittery with nervous excitement. 

She had dragged her friends along to this club with the intention, or unexplainable longing, of seeing Juliana again, but she didn’t know how to navigate the situation she was currently facing. She’d never gone to such lengths to see a one-night stand again, had never felt so compelled to seek them out. These were uncharted waters, and she had no compass to show her the way. So Valentina looked to her friends for support, her brows pulled together in confusion. 

To her surprise, it was Mike who leant in. 

“What are you waiting for, Vale?”

Valentina pulled back, her mouth open but no sounds would come out. Mike gave her a crinkling smile as he wrapped a large hand around her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear. 

“Don’t hold yourself back from getting what you want, V. If you want her, get her.” 

She didn’t really know why she was shocked that Mike had figured out that she was interested in a woman. She hadn’t exactly hidden it, her attention throughout the evening focusing primarily on Juliana from afar. And it’s not that she was ashamed of it, but it was a part of her she was still unsure of herself. She’d barely explored her own feelings on the topic, but her friend's reaction and acceptance of that part of her life was definitely something that weighed on her mind. 

Instead of divulging too far into Mike’s apparent support in her pursuit of a female, she just wrapped Mike up in an awkward hug and smiled up at him. 

He winked at her as he pulled away, his attention flicking to something just beyond her shoulder, recognition flitting across his face before he turned to Angel and twirled her in a circle. With the sensation of hands against her hips, it was obvious why her friends had suddenly diverted their attention away from her. Valentina turned, quickly discovering the hands on her hips belonged to Juliana. 

“Hey.” 

Juliana smiled at her, the confident set of her jaw contradicting the tinge of wariness pinching at the corner of her eyes. The dark-haired woman swayed carefully with the beat, her hands encouraging Valentina to join her. 

“Hi.” Valentina replied, watchful, the prickling awareness of having Juliana so close again making her head spin. She moved on autopilot though, her body moving with Juliana’s gentle guidance. Her eyes locked on the other woman as her hands moved to Juliana’s shoulders.

“You look good tonight.” 

Juliana’s eyes raked up and down Valentina’s body, lingering over the deep V of the dress she was wearing. 

“It only took an hour and six different outfits to settle on this one.” Valentina responded with a quick glance down at herself.

With Juliana’s hands holding her tight, their bodies close, Valentina gave herself the opportunity to drink her in. Her eyes lifted slowly, taking in the tight dark jeans that seemed to mould to the woman's curves. A silver, almost chain-link top covered her top half, the material giving off a shimmering glow as she moved in the low light of the club. Her hair was out, wavy and silken against her perfect skin. It framed her face, complimenting her beautifully long and devastatingly dark lashes. Juliana’s lips curled up in a small smile, the fullness of them already sending a flush along Valentina’s skin. But the feature that Valentina was mesmerised by the most were the woman's eyes. Valentina knew it was a cliche, but she had never seen a pair of eyes so intense and enigmatic that it felt like there was a whole world beyond them. A whole world Valentina was curious to traverse. But the reality of what she thought was going on here held her back, her own feelings about the other woman confusing her already muddled mind.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Valentina finally replied with a playful quirk of her lips.

Juliana tilted her head to the side, her own expression full of mirth as she pressed her lips together in an effort to conceal her smile. 

They danced together in silence for another moment, Juliana’s hands moving from Valentina’s hips to her lower back, gradually pulling her closer. Valentina went willingly, the inexplicable desire to be near this woman akin to opposite poles of a magnet. 

It was there, hovering in the air, as clear as day. The knowledge that if they wanted it, they would spend the night together again, the certainty of it etched into their features, evident in their body language. It was obvious in the way Juliana looked at her, hands strong on her back, hips jutting forward to connect more fully. But Valentina wasn’t sure where they stood, having slept with one another already and clearly wanting it again.

Just as it had all week, the thought kept niggling at the back of her mind. And Valentina just couldn’t ignore it. 

“Why’d you leave?”

Valentina watched as Juliana faltered, her brows pulling together just slightly. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, her hands tightening and then releasing against Valentina’s back. She looked hesitant, her usually light feet losing momentum in their rhythm. 

“I’m usually an early riser. I didn’t want to wake you, so I just slipped out.” Juliana licked her lips, her eyes shifting away from Valentina’s gaze and darting nervously around her face. 

Valentina blinked slowly, carefully watching the uneasiness pull at Juliana’s features. She attempted to compose herself, a careful smile on her lips. It failed to reach her eyes, an edgy glint subtle in the darkness. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t really know what to do. I don’t usually hang around the next morning.” Juliana continued, her voice strained.

Valentina swallowed and nodded her head. With that simple sentence, she had the clarification she needed. It’s not that Valentina was surprised that Juliana only engaged in casual relationships or one-night-stands. She was young, gorgeous, and clearly very good at sex. For a brief moment, Valentina wondered how many other women, or men, Juliana had been with. She wondered if Juliana had this effect on all her conquests, if she made everyone she was intimate with feel so completely at her mercy. 

“I had a really fun time with you, though.”

Valentina smiled at the genuineness of the comment, watching as Juliana’s smile widened in response. Valentina tilted her head back and giggled as memories of bending over completely exposed for the other woman burned her already warm skin. The tension eased between them as they smiled uncontrollably at one another. 

Valentina took in a deep breath and steeled herself. She didn’t want to get too caught up in the thought process behind it all. She’d found this amazing intimacy with this beautiful woman, and by the sounds of it, Juliana was willing to experience it again. Casual relationships weren’t a new idea to Valentina, engaging in a few more-than-one-night-stands with a couple of men in her past. It was something she was familiar with, and the idea of having sex with Juliana again was enough for Valentina to internally agree. 

Valentina bit at her bottom lip as her hands slid over Juliana’s shoulders, moving in closer. Internally, she was telling herself that this was perfect. A friends with benefits situation with this breathtaking woman was going to be a dream. But the thought niggling at the back of her mind, the idea that Valentina had never felt so swept away, so entirely enraptured by another person before, she would have to address with herself later. For now, she just wanted to dance with Juliana. 

~ ~ ~

Juliana’s hand was still pressed in her own as they entered the elevator. In fact, Valentina didn’t think their touch had deviated from the other since Juliana’s hands found her hips on the dancefloor of the crowded club. The need to be close was clearly reciprocated. Valentina pressed the button for her floor, the circle lighting up a neon green, before the women settled against the back wall of the elevator, shoulders side by side.

“Your friends seem close.” 

Valentina snorted, her head bobbing at Juliana’s observation. 

“It’s bound to happen eventually. It’s so obvious they’re into one another, but neither one will make the first move.”

“What are their names?”

“Mike and Angel. I went to high school with Mike. We actually dated for a bit before we realised we were better off as friends. Angel I met in my first college class.”

“Angel is very beautiful.”

Valentina arched one eyebrow as she turned, her shoulder and head against the mirror of the elevator wall. She regarded Juliana’s profile, the other woman keeping her focus strictly forward. Valentina was unable to help the pull of her lips as she detected the teasing bait in Juliana’s small smirk. 

“She’s beautiful, huh?”

Juliana nodded, dark hair waving with the movement, delicate like silk sheets in the breeze.

“Do you think i’m beautiful?” Valentina pressed, interested to see how Juliana would respond.

Juliana pulled in a deep breath, her chest rising with the intake of air. She finally shifted, mirroring Valentina’s position with her own shoulder leaning against the wall. Her brown eyes flicked over Valentina’s face with an intensity that made Valentina feel exposed, as if the other woman could read her mind. 

“I think you’re absolutely stunning.” She said as she raised her free arm, her fingers catching the wispy ends of Valentina’s hair. Her gaze followed, watching with an absent kind of curiosity as she twisted the strands around her index finger. “There’s no competition, really. I think you’re the most beautiful woman i’ve ever seen.”

The breathy way Juliana spoke, the relaxed authenticity of her voice, sent a shudder down her spine. Valentina was trying hard to be level headed, to turn off that part of her brain that processed her feelings, but when Juliana so candidly complimented her like that, it made her heart want to beat harder in her chest.

Valentina leaned in a little closer, her eyes zeroed in on their target. She wet her lips in anticipation as Juliana’s eyes fluttered back up to her own. She felt parched, fully aware the only remedy to this kind of thirst was the feeling of Juliana’s lips moving against her. 

_Ding._

Valentina jumped back slightly in fright, so focused on Juliana that she forgot where she was. The robotic voice announcing their arrival and the opening of automatic doors snapped her back to reality. 

The two women walked to Valentina’s door hand-in-hand, Juliana brushing the hair away from Valentina’s neck as she struggled with the key in the lock. She felt warm puffs of air against the newly exposed skin just as she turned the key, surprising herself due to the tremble in her hands.

Juliana chuckled lightly and stepped inside, pulling Valentina along with her. 

“I’ll get us a drink?” Juliana said presumptively as she let go of Valentina’s hand and stepped into the kitchen. 

“Will you now?”

Juliana stopped with her hand on the handle of the liquor cupboard, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Tequila?” She asked brightly, unruffled by Valentina’s question. 

Juliana oozed a sort of self-assurance as she reached in and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid, sending a wink in Valentina’s direction as she turned and pulled two glasses from another cupboard. Valentina could feel the warmth spread out from her chest, a tightness coiling pleasantly in the pit of her stomach. It was addicting, this physical reaction Juliana could somehow pull from her. Never had confidence been such a turn on. 

While Juliana filled their glasses with ice and tequila, Valentina hit shuffle on a soft tunes playlist. She threw her phone on the couch as the low music began playing from her bluetooth speaker. 

“For you.” 

Juliana stood with her back against the kitchen counter, one arm outstretched towards Valentina, glass in hand. Valentina smiled and took the few steps towards her, her fingers looping around the cool glass and taking it from Juliana’s grasp. 

“Thanks.” She uttered, bringing the glass straight to her lips. 

Valentina watched intently as Juliana swallowed her own mouthful, licking her lips to collect the residual liquid. She found herself copying Juliana’s movement, the other woman’s lips slowly turning up into her distinctive smirk. 

She cleared her throat and stood up straighter, blinking away the apparent lust that seemed to blur her mind like fog whenever Juliana was around. It was as if her brain was on slow-motion, most likely a combination of the alcohol flowing freely through her system and the obvious bemusing power Juliana had over her. She needed to control herself, so she took another swig of her drink and turned. 

“Come and sit with me.”

Valentina kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch, folding her legs underneath her body. She watched as Juliana soon followed, the woman simply lying back into the couch cushions comfortably, her shoeless feet up on the coffee table. Valentina ogled the woman’s arms as she tipped back another small mouthful of tequila, the glass coming to rest in both her hands against her stomach.

“So, what about your friends? Are you close?”

Juliana turned her neck at the question, confirming with a single nod. 

“I’ve known Alba since I was about 7 years old. She’s my best friend, and we’ve been through it all together. And I work with Sergio.” Juliana huffed out an amused chuckle. “I don’t know. Sergio somehow ended up wiggling his way in to hanging out with us. Now we can’t get rid of him.”

Valentina had barely even registered the two people that accompanied Juliana, her eyes a little distracted with a certain dark-haired beauty. But she was glad to hear a little more about the woman’s life. 

“What do you do for work?”

Juliana was hesitant for a moment, as if she was deciding to tell her or not. Valentina panicked slightly, unsure if she’d crossed a line. Just as she was about to apologise, Juliana smiled softly at her, blinking slowly through long lashes. Valentina felt her grip tighten around her glass. 

“I’m a makeup artist.” 

“Really?”

Juliana’s smile widened at Valentina’s surprised response. She placed one hand on the skin just above Valentina’s knee, her thumb grazing the inside of her leg. 

“Yep. Really.”

Valentina looked more closely as Juliana’s attention was focused on her hand drawing circles against bare skin. She had to give her credit; her makeup did look flawless. Even after an evening of dancing and drinking, the simple eyeliner, light eyeshadow, dark mascara, subtle lipstick and thin layer of foundation were still intact. Worn so effortlessly it looked natural.

“What kind of makeup do you do?”

Valentina took another gulp of her drink, slightly distracted by Juliana’s gentle touch.

“TV, mainly. I contract for different production companies and do the makeup for the cast. Sergio does hair. I met him on the set of some Televisa program a few years back. ”

Valentina’s eyes widened and her eyebrows raised with the information. She was momentarily gobsmacked. It seemed as though Juliana had a fairly high profile job, working within the entertainment industry. It was somehow not what she expected from the woman.

“That sounds so cool.” She breathed.

“Yeah, it can be. Sometimes it’s a pain in the ass. The hours can be a little rough and some of the actors are self-entitled assholes. But it’s generally a pretty interesting job. It keeps me busy, anyway.”

Juliana’s touch was becoming more bold, her hand gradually pushing the hem of Valentina’s dress further up her thigh. She looked down, mesmerised as Juliana’s fingers dragged delicately over her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She could already feel her body slipping into overdrive, her breath catching as she opened her mouth to speak.

“Impressive.” She said, gulping down the airy shake in her voice. “Have you always lived in the city?”

Juliana’s fingers pressed a little harder into her skin at the question. Valentina noticed the tenuous change in energy, a shift in the air as Juliana squirmed uncomfortably, her jeans scratching against the fabric of the couch. She shimmied her shoulders further into the couch cushions, her ankles swapping sides in a nervous fidget. Valentina lifted her head, noticing immediately the slight strain in the crease of her brow, the restlessness in her expression. It was clear she had hit a nerve with her questioning, or broached a topic that Juliana didn’t want to talk about. She wanted to reach out, to wipe away the apprehension lingering in her expression. She wanted to wrap her up, to soothe whatever internal conflict was going on inside of her.

But before Valentina could move, the touch on her leg softened once more as Juliana finished what was left of her drink. The ice clinked loudly against the glass as she sat up and placed it on the coffee table, her feet hitting the ground as she sat on the edge of the couch.

Valentina followed Juliana’s lead and finished her own drink, unsure of what else to do. The last thing she wanted was to make the other woman uncomfortable. 

As soon as she lowered her glass, Juliana gently took it from her grip and discarded it with her own. She smiled at her, tenderness now present in the quirk of her lips, in the relaxed arch of her brow, in the simmering depths of her eyes. She held out the hand that wasn’t caressing her leg and motioned for Valentina to take it.

“I like this song. Dance with me?”

Valentina stifled a laugh, the sound coming out more like an awkward puff, as she considered Juliana more closely, waiting for the punchline. But the other woman simply continued to smile at her, all elements of tension wiped clean from her face, leaving only soft excitement and fiery anticipation. 

“I’m sure you’ve already noticed that I don’t really dance, Juls.” She defended with a weak shake of her head.

“Come on. You danced at the club with me.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. This music is slower and we’re alone.” 

Juliana’s smile widened at Valentina’s meager argument, her palm still upturned between them.

“I don’t know about you, but I barely noticed anyone else was around when we were dancing earlier.”

Valentina bit back her growing smile, completely enamoured with the smooth, flirty woman sitting right in front of her. She looked down to Juliana’s hand and back to dark eyes, and resigned herself to the fact that she would probably do anything Juliana wanted her to. She huffed out a breath and placed her hand gently in Juliana’s offered one. 

“You’ll guide me?”

“Of course.” Juliana said as she stood from the couch, pulling Valentina up with her. “Think of it more like a sway. This will be easier because it’s slower.” 

Juliana took Valentina’s mumbled “okay” as permission, linking their fingers with one hand and grasping Valentina’s waist with the other. She winked as she pulled Valentina close, her hand flattening on the small of Valentina’s back. 

Valentina felt her heart beat quicken at the close contact, her own arm slung loosely over the other woman’s shoulder. Juliana began moving to the slow tempo of the acoustic love song flowing through the air, her feet shuffling against the rug beneath them.

“Just relax, Val. Listen to the music and let your body move with it.” Juliana husked in her ear.

Juliana brought their joint hands up, bending at the elbows and holding them against their chest. She ducked her head and left a light kiss against Valentina’s neck, pulling away just as quickly to rest their cheeks together. Valentina was completely distracted by Juliana, her whole body lighting up like a sparkler, but Valentina never wanted the flame to reach its end and extinguish. 

“See Val, you’re not so bad.”

Valentina smiled and closed her eyes. She realised quickly it wasn’t difficult to relax with Juliana’s arms around her, sturdy yet delicate. She willed herself to let herself be led by Juliana, their bodies close as they swayed. Her feet shuffled along with the other woman, as Juliana expertly guided them slowly around the apartment. 

Valentina felt her throat tighten unexpectedly as memories of her childhood surfaced, arising from the depths. She recalled dancing with her father when she was a little girl, her feet on top of her fathers, as he held her close and sang his favorite songs that were playing through the large stereo the family owned. She would smile up at him as he spun them around the living room, his voice deep and full as he easily hit each note.

She barely noticed the change of texture beneath her feet, her mind emptying of any worries as she willed herself back to the present. She focused on the slow melody floating around her small apartment and the warm body against her own. She felt comfort ooze through her veins and pull at her chest as she nuzzled closer still to the dark-haired woman caressing her. 

Juliana began humming quietly in her ear, her fingers grazing along the fabric of her dress until she reached the tie at the back. She tugged gently at the bow, Valentina’s dress loosening slightly around her waist. Juliana’s fingers continued their journey, sliding the straps of Valentina’s dress over her shoulder, exposing the skin there as it fell. Juliana’s lips pressed gentle kisses along the smooth skin, nibbling from the edge of her shoulder and up along her neck, before repeating it’s path. 

Valentina’s fingers wove into Juliana’s hair at the base of her neck, craving the feel of Juliana mapping out every millimeter of her body. It was pathetic, really, how turned on she already was. The gentle teasing of Juliana’s hand on her thigh on the couch was enough to dampen her panties, and now the sensual exploration of her neck and shoulder was like lighting the end of a trail of gunpowder, it’s destination a stack of barrel’s full and ready to explode.

The back of her knees suddenly ran into something soft and her eyes flew open. As she registered that Juliana had slowly danced their way into her bedroom, she already felt her dress pool around her feet. Her eyes found Juliana’s, the familiar intensity glistening in their depths, and Valentina momentarily forgot to breath. It was overwhelming, how animalistic her need was to have this woman in the most intimate way. 

She finally came to her senses, her hands slipping beneath Juliana’s top, lifting it up and over her head. She threw it away unceremoniously before moving to unbutton her jeans, pulling the fabric down her legs swiftly. 

The women stood before one another, their hands gently tugging at each others hips, in nothing but their underwear. 

Juliana wasted no more time, pressing her lips firmly against Valentina’s. They kissed with urgency, their mouths opening, their tongues sliding rhythmically against each other as their hands pushed and pulled. Valentina couldn’t control the moans of pleasure resonating from her throat, her body hyper aware of every inch of skin that was in contact with Juliana’s.

Juliana’s hands came to rest on Valentina’s backside, her fingers squeezing the soft flesh. Valentina bit gently on Juliana’s lip in response, the fire burning hotter inside her. It was almost unbearable, this craving for release that she knew only Juliana could give her. 

Her fingers flicked at Juliana’s bra, the material falling from her shoulders as she threw it aside. Valentina leaned down, immediately pulling a stiff nipple into her mouth. Juliana cried out at the contact, her hand threading into Valentina’s hair, holding her there. 

Valentina was wild with lust, her tongue and lips suckling at the flesh before turning her attention to the other breast, grazing her teeth over the bud. Juliana arched into the attention, her body beginning to thrust forward, searching for some kind of friction. 

“ _Fuck_ , Val. I’m so wet for you.”

Valentina almost malfunctioned at the admission, her brain short circuiting. She released the nipple without another thought, her hands pulling at Juliana’s underwear. She successfully removed them before pulling her own panties down her long legs, desperate to be bare. 

She clambered onto the mattress, turning on her knees to face Juliana, her thighs almost trembling with want as she gazed up seductively at the other woman. Juliana’s hands immediately wrapped around her shoulders, bringing their bodies together as she clashed their lips together once more. Valentina flattened her palms over Juliana’s backside before lightly squeezing, eliciting a deep groan from the other woman. It was guttural, distinct, and Valentina’s body responded purely physically. She squeezed harder, pressing her hips forward as her tongue dipped deep into Juliana’s mouth. 

Juliana eventually released Valentina’s bra from its clasp, hurling it across the room without another thought. There was no pause in their action to appreciate the completely bare skin now on show. But Valentina thought she might combust if she didn’t take action very soon. 

Valentina pulled out of the messy kiss, her lips suctioning onto Juliana’s skin as she slowly kissed her way down her body. Her fingers released their grip on Juliana’s ass, one arm pressing into the sheets for balance and the other reaching to the front. Without hesitation, she plunged greedily through Juliana’s exquisite folds. 

Juliana shivered at the action, her whimper trembling with the eagerness of the stroke. For her part, Valentina bit a little too hard on the underside of Juliana’s breast as she felt the plethora of wet heat against her fingertips. But instead of pulling away, Juliana only held on tighter, her fingers on the back of Valentina’s neck and shoulder gripping firmly, telling her to stay.

Valentina continued her gentle strokes through the length of Juliana until her face reached the small patch of hair at the apex of Juliana’s legs. She laid down on the bed, her body long as she positioned herself right in front of Juliana’s centre. She could smell the arousal of the woman, the natural odour making her mouth water in anticipation. She licked her lips as she looked up, her heart almost beating out of her chest as pure desire stared back down at her, mouth agape. Juliana was beautiful, and Valentina wanted to show her just how much she thought so. She flicked out her tongue, offering one teasing swipe, and Juliana whined shamelessly, her eyelashes fluttering. 

Valentina was instantly addicted.

The next movement was more purposeful, her whole mouth attaching itself to the other woman. Her tongue extended out with one long, wide lick. Juliana’s hips twitched slightly, so Valentina did it again and again and again. 

It didn’t take long for Valentina’s neck to tire, but she was enjoying herself too much to switch it up just yet. Instead, she flipped onto her back, her hands gripping Juliana’s hips as she positioned her head right to the edge of the bed. With her hold firmly on Juliana, she guided her back to her mouth, her lips immediately finding the other womans clit. 

The change of angle, the way Valentina’s mouth now attached to Juliana’s centre, sent Juliana falling slightly forward. Her hands came to rest on either side of Valentina’s body, the mattress bouncing faintly with the initial impact. 

“Fuck. Val. That feels _so_ good.” Juliana whimpered through laboured breaths. 

Valentina wasn’t exactly ready for what happened next. Juliana’s body almost covered her own as she leaned down, her hands pressing into Valentina’s thighs to widen them. Valentina barely felt Juliana moving her legs, too focused on her lips and tongue against Juliana’s most sensitive area, drinking her in. But when Juliana’s hot tongue traced its way through Valentina’s folds, she felt like she might catch fire and burn alive. She moaned against Juliana’s sex as the other woman began a rhythm, grinding sensually against her face as she licked and sucked against Valentina’s centre. 

Valentina’s fingers kneaded firmly into Juliana’s hips as she felt rolling pulses of pleasure sweep through her. And when Juliana entered her with two skilful fingers, Valentina knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She continued her ministrations against Juliana’s soaked centre, lapping her up with every swipe of her tongue, with every draw of her lips. But it was getting more and more difficult to focus on her movements as Juliana continued to press into her, her mouth hot and wet against her. 

Her body writhed beneath Juliana as she soared towards the release she craved, the tightness in her limbs and throbbing low in her stomach all indicators of her looming orgasm. She doubled her efforts, her chin drenched as Juliana’s hips continued to rock back and forth across Valentina’s mouth in pursuit of her own moment of ultimate bliss.

She shuddered as Juliana curled her fingers inside her, hurtling her closer and closer to the crest of the hill. Her moans became more and more uninhibited as she panted against Juliana’s glistening centre, her tongue flicking out against her clit before suctioning on with purpose. Juliana’s thighs trembled around her ears at the added pressure.

Just as she was on the final rung of the ladder, ready to fling herself off and into oblivion, all traces of Juliana disappeared. The warm pressure against her face lifted, the firm press into her centre and the lips against her clit vanished and left Valentina gasping. 

She lifted her head and raised herself up onto her elbows, wiping at her chin absentmindedly as her eyes searched for the other woman. Valentina watched in frustrated awe as Juliana joined her on the bed. She sat casually beside Valentina, her knees tucked beneath her as her chest heaved. Her eyes were slightly dazed, but the dark intensity Valentina was constantly amazed by still shimmered profoundly as they locked eyes. 

“What happened?” Valentina panted, entirely unsure of what could have caused Juliana to move away just when she needed her most.

Sparks of interrupted gratification scoured across her skin as Juliana smirked playfully at her. Valentina wasn’t sure if she was more annoyed by the gesture, or even more turned on. 

“It’ll be worth it. Trust me.”

Valentina sat up properly then, her brain unable to make sense of what was going on. The blood racing through her veins had been redirected and it still wasn’t flowing correctly. Her thought process crumbled as she tried to maintain her composure, despite the coil in her stomach slowly loosening. 

“What do you mean?” Valentina whined, impatience seeping into her tone. 

Juliana’s smile was unencumbered, bold, sultry, as she relaxed a little more onto the bed. She was clearly amused by Valentina’s agitation. 

“Sometimes it’s fun to reach the edge, only to pull back before falling off. It often makes it better the next time around.”

Valentina moved towards the other woman, but a hand on her chest stopped her from pressing on. She pouted, unimpressed. 

“You’re cute when you’re irritable.”

Valentina narrowed her stare at the seemingly calm and unflustered Juliana. She sat there unfazed, as if Valentina’s whole face hadn’t just been buried between her legs only moments ago. Valentina had finally caught her breath, her mind slightly less muddled and able to decipher her environment a little better. The thrumming of her impending orgasm had dissipated gradually, but the need for release still poked at her incessantly. 

“You better be right.”

“About what?”

“About it being better the next time.”

Juliana bit her bottom lip, her eyes falling to Valentina’s mouth. She moved forward slowly, capturing Valentina’s lips in a slow kiss. Valentina melted into the embrace, her hands coming to rest against Juliana’s hips as the other woman cupped her face gently. It was languid, passionate, and Valentina felt her heart skip two beats as their tongues rolled against each other. But with the sensual pace Juliana was setting, Valentina’s body reacted accordingly. 

She pushed forwards, laying Juliana on her back and draping her own body over her. Juliana seemed taken by surprise with the move, so Valentina took advantage of the momentary lapse in the woman's concentration to take control of the situation. One arm held her up as she hovered over the woman, while one hand slid down Juliana’s body and back into wet heat. 

It was glorious, the feeling of Juliana on her fingertips. She slipped through her while she continued kissing her passionately, the heat in the pit of her stomach roaring back to life as Juliana lifted her leg to connect with Valentina’s centre. 

“Yes.” Valentina breathed into Juliana’s mouth.

“I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me, Val.”

Valentina’s movements faltered for a moment against Juliana’s leg as the dark-haired woman whimpered her desires. 

“Yeah?” 

“ _Please_.” Juliana almost begged. 

Valentina wasted no time, her fingers shifting to find Juliana’s entrance. She watched, mesmerised, as she slid inside easily. She pushed slowly, allowing the other woman to adjust to the stretch. But Juliana seemed eager, her body moving steadily against her. 

It set them both off on another round of heavy grinding. Valentina’s fingers moved in and out of Juliana, her own centre rubbing unashamedly against Juliana’s leg. The sounds they were making quickly became louder, more unrestrained, as they careened towards an intimidating tsunami of pleasure. 

Juliana was right. Valentina could detect the intensity of her climax had built tenfold since their quick break. She was crumbling much faster, her body rocking against Juliana’s in a frenzy, desperate to reach the elusive edge. Juliana seemed just as wired, her nails scratching at Valentina’s back, her legs hooking around her hips as she whimpered resoundingly in her ear. 

“Oh, fuck. Right there.” Juliana husked.

Valentina bit down on Juliana’s earlobe as she continued their soaked race, sparks lighting up across every pore of her skin. Juliana was close, and she was right behind her. She slipped easily against the firm muscle of Juliana’s thigh, her eyes slamming shut as she drove into the woman below her. 

Finally, she felt Juliana contract around her deeply buried fingers, her whole body tensing in frozen ecstasy. It was all Valentina needed to finally fall away. 

Her whole body shook, her hips jerking as wave after wave of delicious spasms rocked her to her core. She tried her best to continue her movements, prolonging their pleasure for as long as she could. But it didn’t take much time for her body to slacken. She fell onto Juliana as her elbow gave out. She rolled to the side, her head coming to rest to the other woman's outstretched arm. They lay like that, on their backs facing the ceiling, for an undetermined amount of time, their bodies still twitching. Eventually, Valentina turned her neck to meet Juliana’s gaze. 

“What did you think?”

Valentina let out a quiet laugh, one of relief and satisfaction. She turned to lie on her side and threw her arm over Juliana’s stomach. 

“It’s never felt that good before.” She admitted truthfully. 

Juliana nodded, a satiated smile wide on her face. 

“I know what you mean.”

Valentina had reached orgasm with men in the past, and of course on her own. But she’d never experienced something as intense, as gratifying as reaching climax with Juliana. The confident, alluring woman turned on her hips, her body now mirroring Valentina’s. She pressed their foreheads together, and they breathed one another in, their bodies slowly floating back to earth and relaxing into the soft mattress beneath them. 

Valentina felt weary, the busyness of the week and the effects of the alcohol finally slowing her system down. Her limbs felt like lead as her eyes locked shut, her breathing evening out to a slow inhale and exhale. The hand that had been grazing the skin on Juliana’s hip slowed to a stop, sleep too enticing to fight against. 

She pressed a lazy kiss against Juliana’s cheek and sat up, pulling the blanket up and over their bodies. She looked down to see Juliana hadn’t moved, her eyes closed and lips puckered. She looked peaceful, her dark hair a pretty mess against the pillow. 

Valentina lay back down and turned her long frame, curling onto her other side. She released a deep breath as her head moulded to the pillow, allowing the current of the river of slumber to take her away. But right as she was about to be pulled under, a warm body hugged close to her back. Valentina was surprised at the contact as Juliana’s hand slipped over her waist and held onto her hand, close to her chest. The previous week, they had collapsed onto the bed and skipped the post-sex cuddle, falling asleep beside one another with a mumbled goodnight. 

Valentina wasn’t sure what changed from this week to the last, but she welcomed the affectionate spooning. Their naked bodies pressed together tightly, but there was no sexual intention with the touch. Juliana kissed Valentina’s shoulder blade and curled in behind her, holding her tight. 

Valentina fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this probably needed to be edited again, so please pretend any errors don't exist.  
> This is still really early days, and i'm excited to get into the next few chapters.   
> I'm always happy to hear what you think!


	5. Something more?

“It is so busy tonight.” Angel called as she returned to her friends, three full glasses balanced delicately between her two hands. 

She carefully dropped them onto the sticky table and slid one across to Valentina.

“Here you go, chick.” She said with a wink, before handing Mike his own glass.

“Cheers!” Mike hollered, his smile wide as he raised his drink high into the air. 

The three friends clinked their glasses together, their laughs light as they tipped their necks back, their throats bobbing as they swallowed.

As soon as Valentina’s glass landed back on the table, Angel draped her arm around her shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?”

Valentina huffed out a sardonic breath, shrugging her shoulders in indifference. 

“I’m fine.”

Angel raised her eyebrows in careful observance, as if she already knew that wasn’t the truth. Instead of pressing, she simply stared at Valentina intently, trying to coax a more honest answer out of her.

“I’m okay. Really. I’m having a nice time with you two.” 

Valentina lifted the glass to her lips once more, relishing in the light bite of the alcohol, tipping her head to Angel as if to say _see, i’m great_.

But her best friend knew her better than that. 

“Is she here?”

Valentina averted Angel’s gaze immediately, her eyes sweeping the overcrowded club. She already felt ridiculous enough, coming here for the fourth weekend in a row. And although it had never been said aloud, they all knew the underlying reason as to why they were there. 

After Valentina woke up alone again the previous weekend, she tucked away whatever blossoming feelings she thought she might have been having towards the dark haired woman. The whole notion was absurd, anyway. She can’t have slept with someone twice and suddenly have feelings greater than basic attraction. Juliana had made it obvious that she was only seeking a casual relationship, and Valentina seriously tried to tell herself that it was the perfect arrangement, that she shouldn’t waste her time thinking about this woman when she had plenty of other things going on in her life. 

But Valentina couldn’t avoid the truth every second of the day. As much as she told herself that Juliana was nothing more than somebody she had sex with, and would hopefully continue to have sex with, she knew deep down that wasn’t it at all. There was something about Juliana, something magical, that had Valentina spinning around in circles. But instead of feeling nauseous and disoriented, she felt a craving and a yearning she had never felt before. The quick of her brow, the lift of her lips, the intensity in her eyes; Valentina felt an unfathomable, undeniable connection to the woman.

Angel caught on right away, obviously, and attempted to console her friend throughout the week. But Valentina pretended that nothing was wrong, going about her week as if nothing extra weighed on her mind. All the while, her mind battled with her heart as she tried to think of a way to see the dark haired woman again. 

Once more, her best friend came through for her. 

Angel popped up in the group chat, extending an invitation to head out again that weekend to the very same club. Mike, of course, was very excited, but suggested going to a different club in town. He argued that they lived in a huge city afterall, and there were plenty of other places to frequent for a fun night out. 

After a brief pause in the group chat, Mike suspiciously agreed to Angel’s plans with enthusiasm. Valentina also accepted the offer, her heart doing a little happy dance as her fingers tapped out her confirmation across the phone screen. 

So Valentina found herself leaning against a wobbling bar table once more, drink in hand as flashing lights and thumping music bounced around in her brain.

Valentina looked back up to Angel, shaking her head as their eyes met. 

Angel nuzzled tightly against Valentina’s neck, her breath hot on Valentina’s skin as she said, “She’ll come. Don’t worry.”

Just as Angel pulled back, her hand reaching for her glass, Valentina’s attention focused on a trio waiting in line at the bar. 

She felt Angel move away and heard her call over to Mike, but their conversation was drowned out by the heavy bass of the remixed pop song blaring out of the huge speakers. Valentina couldn’t concentrate, anyway. She was too focused on watching the two women and one man reach the bar, their drink orders placed with the barman. 

Angel’s melodic laugh reached her ears, her face blurring in front of her eyes. Valentina had to blink a few times to bring Angel’s features back into focus.

“What do you think, chick?” Angel asked as she bumped her, moving in close again. 

Valentina shook her head slightly, her attention shifting back to her friends. They were both smiling stupidly at her, a questioning look on their faces. 

“Think about what?” 

“Oh my God, are you ever paying attention to our conversations anymore, Vale?” Mike quizzed with a dramatic roll of his eye. He pulled at the seam of his shirt, yanking the material down from his throat to expose a part of his chest. “I’m finally going to do it. I’m getting a tattoo. Right here.”

Angel laughed again, her head tilting back in overwhelming amusement, clearly finding the idea of Mike getting a chest tattoo utterly hilarious. 

Valentina, for her part, couldn’t contain the giggle that burst from her own lips. 

“A chest tattoo. Really, Mike?” Valentina questioned dubiously.

“See. I told you it was absurd.” Angel piped up immediately, glad Valentina was on her side.

Mike’s expression clouded, his fingers releasing his shirt as he reached for his drink. 

“Well, you two have tattoos. You left me out of that one, not that i’m still cut up about it.” Mike said sarcastically, his face forming a childlike pout. “What’s wrong with a chest tattoo?”

Angel grasped Valentina’s wrist and thrust it onto the table, their forearms side by side. 

“See here, Mike. Vale and I chose a little tattoo, in a place fairly inconspicuous.” She demonstrated by pointing at the small matching tattoos on the inside of their wrists. They could barely be seen in the low light of the club, the lights flashing erratically across their skin. “You want to get a big word branded on your chest for the whole world to see.”

“What do you mean, inconspicuous? Everyone can see your wrist on the daily, you joker. The only time anyone is going to see my tattoo will be when I don’t have a shirt on. And how often is that?”

“Not often enough, if you ask me.” Valentina quipped.

Angel and Mike both looked at Valentina comically, their mouths agape in momentary surprise.

“Really, Vale?” Angel asked, clearly entertained by Valentina’s input.

Valentina just took another swig of her drink and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing.” 

Valentina arched a single brow at her best friend and enjoyed watching her flounder, her face flushing and hands fumbling against her glass. Mike’s boisterous laugh followed, and soon enough, all three were clashing their drinks together once more, their glasses already nearly empty. 

“But seriously,” Angel continued, “do us all a favor and don’t put a tattoo on your chest.”

Mike rolled his eyes, his mouth moving as if he was uttering something beneath his breath. The girls smiled at one another, pleased their friend had listened to their argument and conceded. But suddenly, Mike’s eyes lit up as if he’d just stumbled upon a gold mine. 

“Wait, what about if I get one on my ass?”

But Valentina couldn’t hear Angel’s scalding retort, their bickering fading immediately to the background as she locked eyes with a certain dark haired woman. 

Juliana stood a little ways behind Mike, her two friends by her side. Juliana’s friends seemed to be engaged in their own animated conversation, their drinks spilling onto the floor as they gestured wildly, one of them recounting a story to the other. But Valentina couldn’t take her eyes off Juliana. 

Valentina smiled shyly at the other woman, unsure of what else to do. The flutter inside her chest was proving to feel more and more familiar the more she saw Juliana. She shifted on her feet, her whole body craving to close the distance between them, to breathe her in, to draw her in for a kiss. But she quickly stashed that thought neatly away, begging for it to never return.

“Told you she’d come.” Angel spoke in her ear, pulling Valentina back to the present. 

“Yeah, looks that way.” Valentina said, unable to hide the bashful smile on her face. 

She picked up her drink and swifty swallowed the remaining mouthful, turning the empty glass in her hand. 

“I’ll get us another round. Be back in a minute.”

Valentina stepped away from her friends, trying her best not to steer her legs in Juliana’s direction. 

After a brief bathroom stop and three drinks in her hands later, Valentina weaved her way back through the crowd to the bar table. She almost tripped over her own feet when she approached her friends, initially surprised to see three extra people standing around and chatting enthusiastically. That was until she realised who the extra three people were. 

She felt her whole body heat up at the thought of Juliana meeting her friends. Her head wanted to turn and run for the hills, while her heart couldn’t get to the table fast enough. Surely it was all too soon for this.

“Hi.” She said awkwardly. 

Juliana and Angel turned, their smiles wide as Valentina interrupted their conversation. 

“There you are.” Angel cheered, her arm stretching out to rest on her shoulder. “We thought maybe you got lost.”

Valentina stepped up to the table, squeezing between Juliana and Angel, and placed the wobbling drinks gracelessly before them.

“Thanks, Vale.” Mike snatched up one of the drinks immediately, turning back to continue his conversation with whom Valentina assumed was Sergio. 

Valentina’s brain was a little too inebriated to deal with this situation with style. She was simultaneously attempting to recall any information Juliana gave her last week about her friends, while also worrying about what Angel and Mike had already said while she was gone, and trying to work out what the hell she was supposed to do in this scenario. It’s not like her friends hadn’t met her love interests before, but this was different. This felt strongly like a blurring of lines, and Valentina was conflicted enough as it was. 

“Sorry, I should have got more.” Valentina said nervously, feeling strangely out of place. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s Sergio’s shout for our next round, anyway.” 

Valentina looked up finally, a thrill sparking her synapses at the sound of the distinctive voice. Juliana stood close beside her, an irresistible smile on her face. Her lips shimmered in the flashing lights, and her dark eyes sparkled. She wore a black halter top, exposing her strong shoulders and arms. Her long hair cascaded down, the voluminous wave in it framing her beaming face. 

“Hey.” Juliana said charmingly, moving in as if she only had eyes for one other. 

Valentina bit the inside of her cheek, a coy smile pulling at her lips. She was immediately drawn into Juliana’s orbit, her own body leaning in gradually in response.

“Hi.” 

Juliana’s front teeth nibbled gently on her lower lip, her eyes bouncing around Valentina’s face as if she was trying to memorise every single feature. That same rippling intensity burned deep in Juliana’s gaze, and it sucked Valentina right in. She suddenly forgot about how much she had pined over Juliana all week, that emptiness that sat heavy in her gut vanishing as soon as she breathed her in. Her mind healed its internal wounds as Juliana’s presence washed over her, reassuring and serene. 

Valentina felt a warm hand rest on the small of her back. Her shoulders turned slightly more towards Juliana, her smile slowly growing wider as the hand pressed more firmly into her, bringing their bodies closer together. 

“It’s good to see you.” Juliana declared, her eyes never wavering. 

Valentina tilted her head affectionately, her heart rebounding erratically around her ribcage. 

“I wasn’t sure i’d see you again.”

Juliana’s smile dulled at the edges, her cheeks sucking in slightly. The intensity shifted in her eyes, uncertainty tainting the deep brown. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. 

“We’re in public, Juli. Cool it.”

The two women were pulled from their trance by the lighthearted comment made by Juliana’s friend. Their bodies shuffled to a more respectable position next to one another, but still close enough that their shoulders rubbed together. Valentina cleared her throat and brought her glass up to her lips, quenching the heat that simmered beneath her skin. Angel nudged her with an elbow, a smug look on her face as she shook her head imperceptibly. 

“Valentina,” Juliana’s voice once again caught her attention, “this is my best friend, Alba.” 

Valentina smiled at the woman standing beside the dark haired woman. She was just shorter than Juliana, but of a similar build. There was a hardness to her, a kind of wariness in her features that Valentina couldn’t quite comprehend. She wondered briefly about her life, what she’d been through and seen to give her that edge. But thankfully the woman smiled back, her red lips quirking into a soft smile. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Alba.” Valentina acknowledged Juliana’s best friend, determined to make a good first impression. She flashed her the most dazzling smile she could muster and held out her hand for Alba to take. 

Alba chuckled, an exploding joyful sound, as she took Valentina’s hand, shaking it once before letting it go.

“It’s lovely to meet you, too. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?” Valentina queried, her curiosity immediately piqued. 

“Okay Alba, that’s enough.” Juliana interjected, her elbow bumping into Alba’s side. 

But Juliana’s friend ignored her, continuing on as if Juliana wasn’t even there.

“I have. I mean, she doesn’t have to say much though. I have eyes.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Alba raised a singular eyebrow, her smile growing even further. Her eyes bounced between Juliana and Valentina, her expression open as if to say it was the most obvious thing in the world. But Valentina was curious as to what the other woman meant. Alba opened her mouth to speak, her hand moving to gesture between them.

“Ready for another round?” A man’s voice interrupted, cutting Alba off.

“Yes please, Sergio.” Juliana replied immediately, holding up her empty glass. 

The man, however, only had eyes for Valentina. He smiled at her knowingly, his hand reaching across the table in greeting. 

“You must be Valentina. I’m Sergio, Juliana’s friend.”

The man was a little stocky, or at least he looked it standing beside Mike. He had dark features and a stubbly beard, with a smile that Valentina was sure charmed many. It was obvious he was well manicured and clearly took care of himself. 

“Nice to meet you.” Valentina replied cordially, grasping the man’s hand for a brief moment. 

“Juli really didn’t talk you up enough. You are even more gorgeous close up.” 

Angel giggled beside her, agreeing loudly with the man. 

“Oh my God, Sergio, shut it.” Juliana groaned. “Please go and get some more drinks.” 

“She was talking about me?” Valentina asked playfully, picking up on the cheeky vibe from the man. 

But Juliana didn’t give the man a chance to reply. 

“Sergio.” She said sternly. “Please.” 

Sergio rolled his eyes and bowed his head in submission, pushing away from the table and walking in the direction of the bar. But Valentina caught his eye as he left, his lips mouthing oh yeah emphatically as he and Mike disappeared into the crowd. 

“So, Vale told me you two have known one another since you were kids.” Angel called across the table, her question aimed at Alba and Juliana. 

“That’s right. We met at 7 when we were lucky enough to be in the same class. We’ve been pretty inseparable ever since, except for a horrible two years when we were teenagers.” Alba explained. 

“Oh yeah? What happened then?”

Alba looked up at Juliana, almost as if to gauge how much information she should be divulging. Valentina could feel the stiffness in Juliana’s shoulders, her jaw tight as she shook her head minutely at her friend. Valentina’s hand wrapped instinctually around Juliana’s underneath the table. She squeezed gently, watching as Juliana softened slightly with the gesture. 

“Well, we actually grew up in the US in a small border town. Juliana moved to Mexico City when she was 14, and I didn’t come down here to join her until we were 16. So those two years, we just had to get by without one another. But everything came good, in the end.” 

Alba patted Juliana affectionately on the shoulder as she spoke, a fondness for her friend obvious on her face. They shared a small smile, a knowing smile. 

It seemed rehearsed, that story. It was clear to Valentina there was more to it, much more. It was evident in the way Juliana tensed at the mention of it. She thought back to last weekend, when she asked when Juliana had moved to the city. Her deflection of the topic had been obvious, but she covered well. There was a story to it, and as much as she wanted to find out more, Valentina knew wasn’t her place to pry. She had to remind herself that that wasn’t the kind of relationship they had. 

“That’s pretty great, to have a friendship so strong. Not many people find that in their life.” Valentina commented, trying to shift the focus of conversation to make Juliana more comfortable.

“You two seem pretty tight. How long have you known one another?” Alba probed, her hand resting against her chin.

“Vale and I went to college together. We met in our first class.”

“What did you guys study?”

“Journalism. I’m a reporter for El Universal, and Vale here is an ambitious copy editor for a large book publisher.” Angel replied with a proud nudge of her best friend.

“Wow. That’s impressive.”

“What’s impressive?” Sergio interjected, his grin contagious. He placed three drinks on the table, sliding one to Alba, and another to Juliana. 

“I’m pretty damn impressive.” Mike joked, his eyes shining as he joined them. 

As the rest of the group laughed along with his terrible quip, Mike copied Sergio’s movements. He gave Valentina and Angel a drink each, sending them both a wink in the process. Valentina smiled at Mike in thanks, leaning her elbow on the table as she grasped the drink in one hand. 

Juliana released Valentina’s hand and slipped her palm along Valentina’s back before curling around her waist. She pulled tighter, turning so she was facing Valentina’s side. Valentina’s breath hitched with the closeness, itching to have her closer still. 

“I’m sorry if this is weird.” Juliana commented, low enough for only Valentina to hear. 

Valentina shook her head, swiveling her shoulders so she could lean in closer. 

“It’s not weird. But I certainly wasn’t expecting it.”

Juliana snorted, clicking her teeth together. 

“Well, me either. But Angel kind of invited us over. So I hope it’s okay that, you know, we’re here.”

Valentina smiled up at Juliana, an endearing vulnerability evident in the crease of her brow.

“Of course it’s okay. Your friends are really nice.”

Juliana sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head. The affirmation was clearly what Juliana needed to hear. She leant in a little closer, her breath hot on Valentina’s cheek. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Valentina felt the zing of exhilaration rush through her at the flirty admission. She ducked her chin, looking up at Juliana as she pulled back. Her hand stayed firm on Valentina’s hip, a lustful grin on her lips. Valentina bent one arm up, catching a lock of Juliana’s hair between her fingers. She twirled it carefully before tugging the long strands. Juliana’s eyes widened at the act, her tongue wetting her lips on impulse.

“Do it, then.” She replied, boldly. 

A stunned giggle slipped from between Juliana’s lips, her eyes creasing with delight as she leaned in.

“You want me to kiss you? Right here, in front of our friends?”

Valentina couldn’t rip her gaze away from Juliana’s enticing lips. Try as she might, Valentina was yet to decipher how Juliana managed to pull such a reaction from her. She felt giddy, invincible, when Juliana looked at her like that. She suddenly had no inhibitions, everything and everyone pushed from her mind, Juliana taking up all the space she had available. It was addictive, and like any addiction, she knew it had the potential to be dangerous. 

“Hey, are you two going to join us here?” Mike called out, his teasing tone once more bursting their perfectly crafted bubble. 

Valentina looked up to find all four of them, Angel, Mike, Alba and Sergio, holding their glasses high in the air. Valentina straightened as Juliana released her grip, clearing her throat in embarrassment. She grasped her drink and thrust it high in the air as Juliana beside her did the same. 

“Salud.” Mike shouted jovially.

“Salud!” They all repeated in unison. 

~ ~ ~

One hour and plenty of drinks later, the group settled quickly into their new found friendships. The conversation flowed easily, all six of them engrossed in the natural flow of the chat. Valentina’s throat was sore from laughing, her voice horse from trying to speak over the top of everyone else. She was surprised at how well they all got along, her friends melding with Juliana’s seamlessly. 

It was another perfect opportunity to get to know Juliana a little better, and she was surprised to find herself even further mesmerised by the beautiful woman. Juliana was confident in how she presented herself, with a wicked sense of humour and an animated way of storytelling. She was quick-witted, determined, outgoing and intelligent. Valentina was spellbound.

Valentina found out that Juliana and Alba live together, she plays the guitar, her first real job was at Sephora, she hated cats and was in agreeance that chest tattoos were corny and terrible.

But for all the outward confidence, Juliana ducked and dodged questions about her past. Valentina watched as a cloud passed across Juliana’s face at mention of her family, or when questions around her childhood surfaced. Alba came to Juliana’s aid in those situations, easily steering the topic of conversation elsewhere with practiced ease, as if she’d done it plenty of times before. It was done so inconspicuously that it could be easily overlooked by others. But Valentina noticed the shadow that seemed stuck to Juliana, and she wondered what inner turmoil the woman was carrying. 

“Alright, I need a bathroom break.” Juliana said as she slammed down her drink.

Before Valentina could offer to join her, Angel piped up. 

“Oh, God. Me too. Let’s go.”

Juliana glanced at Valentina quickly, offering her a shy smile and a small shrug of her shoulders before moving off to join Angel.

Mike and Sergio were engaged in their own enthusiastic conversation as Alba sidled up beside her.

“Thanks for allowing us to join you tonight.” 

Valentina smiled dopily at the girl standing beside her as she bounced lightly on her feet. The alcohol was swimming freely through her veins and the music was pumping. She had spent the last few hours with Juliana by her side, enjoying her night with new and old friends. No-one could wipe the smile from her face. 

“Oh, you’re welcome. It’s been a pleasure actually. It’s been nice getting to know Juls a little more. And to meet you two, of course.” Valentina gestured between Alba and Sergio. 

“Juls, huh?”

Valentina hesitated, the bounce in her step faltering. She scratched at her eyebrow insecurely, unsure where to look. Alba chuckled and pulled at Valentina’s hand in an attempt to reassure her. 

“Juli told me you call her that. I think it’s nice.”

Valentina nodded her head timidly, releasing a stuttered breath. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt so nervous talking to Alba. 

“You like her, don’t you?”

Valentina was a little taken aback by the straightforwardness of the question. She blinked dumbly a few times before her brain caught up. She opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn’t sure what to say. Feelings was something she had done her best not to think about when it came to Juliana. 

“It’s okay,” Alba continued, leaning closer, “but if it means anything, I think she feels the same.”

“How so?”

Alba swiveled her head, looking around to see if anyone was listening in. When she was sure their friends weren’t back yet, she huddled up closer to Valentina. 

“You can’t tell her I've told you any of this because she’ll kill me. But sometimes Juli just needs a little help to get out of her own head.”

“I won’t.” Valentina promised enthusiastically, eager to hear what the woman had to say. 

Alba considered her seriously for a moment before relaxing, finishing off her drink and turning to face Valentina. 

“We don’t regularly go out clubbing, but these past four weeks, Juli has been insistent on coming back to this same spot. And for as long as i’ve known Juli, which has been a really long time, she’s never taken the same girl home twice.” 

Valentina processed the information slowly, her head bobbing along as Alba spoke. 

“Does she do that often?” Valentina probed gently, feeling a little intrusive for asking but desperate enough not to care. 

“Do what often?”

“Take girls home.”

Alba grinned at her and shook her head slowly. 

“Rarely.” She stated. 

Valentina felt her pulse quicken at the realisation. 

“Juli has been through a lot. She’s slow to trust, and wary of others. She doesn’t want to put herself in a position where she could get hurt. So casual relationships are all she has ever done, and even then, it hasn’t been often.” Alba looked Valentina up and down. “You, my friend, must be something special.”

Valentina could tell the admission from Alba was not only information, but a warning. And the message was was clear: _if you fuck this up, you’ll have me to deal with_. 

Two firm hands gripped onto her waist, their body pressing in close. A soft kiss was pressed to the nape of Valentina’s neck, and she felt a shiver break out across her skin. 

“You wanna go dance?” Juliana asked as her hands slipped under her shirt, fingers gliding along her sides. 

Valentina pushed off from the table and turned into Juliana, boldly pressing a quick kiss against the other woman's lips. 

“Let’s go.” 

~ ~ ~

Valentina stirred slowly, gently roused from her sleep. 

At first, she furrowed her brow, annoyed at the interruption. She was having such a nice dream, floating down a crystal clear river, a warm hand in her own. She felt calm and tranquil as the current lightly guided her long frame down its banks. The figure that floated beside her was unknown, but it was familiar, it was safe. 

But as the vividness of the dream slipped away into the ether, she became more aware of her reality. 

Nimble fingers kneaded into the skin of her hip, skimming along the curve of her backside and down her thigh. She grumbled as she pushed back into the warm body behind her. Open mouthed kisses were pressed into the dip between her shoulder and neck. A warm tongue flicked out against her earlobe, before a sting of teeth nipped into her shoulder. 

Valentina moaned a raspy sound as Juliana’s fingers splayed onto her flat stomach, her fingertips inching towards her breast. She reached around, her fingers descending into thick, dark hair as Juliana cupped her breast in her hand and squeezed. 

“You talk in your sleep.” Juliana whispered. 

The women moved against one another slowly, their bodies craving that friction of skin on skin. 

“Do i?” Valentina husked, her throat still thick with sleep. 

“It’s cute.” Juliana said as she rolled a nipple between her fingers. 

The sensual pace Juliana was setting was lighting up every fibre of Valentina’s being. She felt her own wetness on the inside of her thighs as she opened her legs a little wider in anticipation. The arm that was under Valentina’s neck stretched out along the bed. Valentina reached up and interlaced their fingers as she whimpered wantonly. Juliana continued to lick and suck against Valentina’s long neck, her breath hot against the wet skin. 

“Is there a reason for the wake up call?” Valentina asked breathlessly.

“I can stop, if there’s a problem.” 

Valentina whined as Juliana’s fingers ceased their caress of Valentina’s nipple. 

“No, no.” She panted. “I’m not complaining. Don’t stop.”

Valentina could feel the smirk against her neck as she released Juliana’s locks from between her fingers. Her hand found Juliana’s and she squeezed lightly, encouraging her to continue. Juliana got the hint, her hand sliding down Valentina’s stomach. Valentina kept her hand resting on top as she followed Juliana’s movements. 

“What do you want, Val?” She puffed in Valentina’s ear. 

Valentina pushed back into Juliana’s front once more, her body ablaze under Juliana’s undivided attention.

“I want you to touch me.” She moaned, her body continuing to rub up against the warm body behind her. 

“Show me how.” 

Valentina almost combusted with the quiet demand, Juliana’s voice husky in her ear. She would usually never be so brazen, but she felt so out of her own mind with lust that she didn’t hesitate to guide their hands between her legs. 

Valentina groaned carelessly as Juliana’s fingertips plunged into her wetness. She closed her eyes and shivered as she directed their fingers around and around her clit, the building pressure almost paralysing. She writhed uncontrollably as she moved Juliana’s fingers where she wanted, hot bites left across her neck causing her stomach to clench and release uncontrollably. 

“ _Fuck_ , Val, you feel so good.”

“Mmmm. What do you like?” Valentina murmured, her voice strained.

“I like how wet you are for me. How you’re so ready for me.”

“It’s only for you.”

Valentina was suddenly pushed onto her back, Juliana’s hot presence disappearing in an instance. Valentina opened her eyes in shock and watched as Juliana pushed her legs open. The dark haired woman straddled her, positioning their legs so they were up and over one another in a contortion of limbs. And Valentina knew what was going to happen the moment before, but she wasn’t prepared for the rush of excitement as Juliana thrust her hips forward, their centres colliding. 

Juliana licked her lips as she gazed down at Valentina with hooded eyes, their hips beginning a slow dance. Valentina whimpered a desperate breath as they found their rhythm, the constant glide of Juliana’s wetness grinding against her clit the most exquisite way to fall apart. 

She tore her eyes away from Juliana’s intent stare and looked down her torso. She moaned an absolutely filthy sound as she watched, entranced, as they connected over and over and over. It was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen, the spark of arousal beginning to lower, becoming hotter and hotter. 

“Fuck.” She groaned. “You feel so fucking _good_ when you grind against me like that.”

“You like this?” Juliana huffed.

Valentina ripped her eyes away from the irresistible mess between them and focused back on the woman riding against her.

“Yes. So much.” 

Valentina reached up, her hand palming at Juliana’s breast as they bounced attractively with her movement. 

“I want to see you come.” Valentina whined. 

Juliana dipped her chin and gave Valentina a dazed smile. She was utterly breathtaking, this dark haired woman, and Valentina felt a snug feeling in her chest bloom as she gazed openly up at Juliana. 

“That won’t take too long. You drive me fucking crazy.”

Juliana picked up her pace, driving her hips against Valentina with a newfound energy. Valentina couldn’t stop the sounds from tumbling from her lips, but she continued to fondle Juliana as electricity sizzled across her skin. 

“Don’t stop.” She huffed. 

Valentina was close, and Juliana was beginning to shake against her. It was exhilarating, like she’d just taken a shot of heroin, but it was in fact the next best thing.

“Come for me, Val.” 

With the breathless way Juliana encouraged her, it only took another few hard thrusts for Valentina to finally break. 

She could feel Juliana shudder against her as hot heat scorched through her veins, her toes curling as her orgasm crested. Her back arched and Juliana’s name tumbled from her lips as she rode the wave of pleasure Juliana was so willingly providing. 

At some point, Juliana fell back onto the bed beside Valentina. After the two orgasms earlier in the night, plus the wake up call, Valentina was well and truly spent. She couldn’t open her eyes, her limbs refusing to budge. She focused on calming her breathing, relishing in the remnants of satisfaction as it oozed through her bloodstream, warm and thick like honey.

Juliana pushed at her shoulder, rolling her onto her side. She then tucked herself in behind Valentina, moulding their bodies together as if it was how it had always been. 

Valentina reached for Juliana’s hand, interlocking their fingers and pulling it up beneath her chin as she curled in. Juliana sighed quietly, the sound laced with contentment. As the girls relaxed in their position, snuggled up tight against one another, Valentina mustered the last ounces of energy her body contained before she slipped back into sleep. 

“Will I see you in the morning?” She whispered.

Juliana breathed in deep, clearly also on the cusp of unconsciousness. She offered Valentina a non-committal grumble into the back of her neck. 

“You can stay, you know.” Valentina mumbled, hopeful she was being clear with the sentiment. 

“Goodnight, Val.” Juliana whispered groggily, and pressed a light kiss against her neck.

Valentina burrowed further into her pillow at Juliana’s reluctance to give her a straight answer. But she was too tired to do anything more about it now. 

“Night, Juls.” She murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so flat out with work that I haven't had much time to spend on this.... so i'm not 100% confident with the quality of this chapter. If I don't post it now I won't have time until next week so I figured i'd get it out there and move onto the next when I get the chance.  
> Hope you like it anyway!


	6. Sleepy Admissions

It was almost torture by Tuesday night. 

Mike sat beside her on the couch, his legs outstretched and leaning on the coffee table, the box of takeout balancing precariously on his stomach. He laughed along to the episode of Brooklyn 99 he’d selected, chowing down his noodles as if he hadn’t eaten all day. 

Valentina’s food sat beside her basically untouched as she tried to focus on the television screen. Her legs were curled in underneath her, her fingers mindlessly pulling her hair into a relaxed braid over and over. Valentina knew it was an attempt at keeping her hands busy, but it was also oddly soothing. 

“Are you done with that?” Mike asked as he stashed his now empty noodle box to the side. 

Valentina looked at him with disgust as he licked his lips. 

“You are a bottomless pit.” She stated, picking up her dinner and passing it to him. “I’m constantly impressed and grossed out by it.”

Mike took the box greedily, an almost inaudible _thanks_ passing his lips before he tucked into his second round. 

Valentina went back to her monotonous braiding as they settled once again into the couch. The sound of the distorted voices on the TV and Mike’s occasional chuckle was all she could hear, but her unfocused thoughts bounced around in her head like a game of pong. She thought she was holding herself together quite well until Mike spoke again. 

“You’re very distracted.” 

Valentina looked over at her oldest friend as he sucked a noodle into his mouth, his eyes watchful.

“You haven’t laughed once and you keep glancing over at your phone.” He pointed out around a mouthful of food.

“Maybe I just don’t find this episode funny.” Valentina deflected. 

“You always find this show funny, Vale.” Mike argued with an arch of a brow.

Valentina gave him her most annoyed look, scrunching her nose and shaking her head at him. She knew she’d been caught out.

“Are you waiting for something?” He asked as his eyes shifted to Valentina’s phone that sat on the edge of the coffee table. 

Valentina let go of her hair and wiped the palms of her hands on her knees, the fabric of her tracksuit bottoms smooth under her touch. 

“Not waiting for anything necessarily.” 

“But there’s something on your mind.” Mike said as he shoved in another mouthful of food.

Valentina shrugged her shoulders diffidently, her eyes drifting back to the TV screen. 

“Maybe.” She mumbled. 

They continued to sit in silence for another few minutes, the episode playing out in front of them. But this time, she definitely wasn’t paying it any attention. She picked at her fingernails, her eyes floating back to mindlessly observe her still black phone screen. Mike tucked a few more forkfuls of noodles into his mouth before reaching for the TV remote. He lowered the volume and turned to face Valentina front on. 

“What’s going on?”

Valentina sucked in a deep breath and turned on the couch, curling into a ball on the grey cushions. 

“I don’t know what to do.” She whined, admitting defeat. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. Maybe another person's perspective could help. 

Mike’s kind, brown eyes smiled at her. He rubbed his hand over his spiky hair before placing his arm across the back of the couch.

“About what?” 

“About Juliana.”

Mike’s face lit up at Valentina’s quiet utterance, her face flushing under his ecstatic stare.

“This is great! How have I never thought of this before?” He babbled excitedly.

“Thought of what?”

“We get to talk about _girls_ , Vale!” 

Valentina picked up a cushion and threw it at Mike’s head. He dodged it with ease, his exuberant laughter filling the room. His laugh was so infectious that Valentina couldn’t help but join in. They smiled at one another openly, the atmosphere light and comforting. She felt better already.

“Okay, but seriously, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Valentina sunk further into the couch, pulling another cushion over her head and releasing a frustrated groan into it. 

“I’m not sure if I should text her.” She said as she wrapped her arms around the cushion, holding it tight against her chest.

“Wait. You’re telling me you’ve had her number this whole time? Instead of going to that same club just to see her again, you could have just messaged her?”

“No. I only got her number on the weekend. I gave her my phone in the back of the Uber on the way home and told her to put her number in. So I have hers, but she doesn’t have mine.”

“Yet.”

Valentina rolled her eyes at Mike’s quick response, but the smile on her face gave away her delight at the simple comment. 

“Yet.” She agreed.

“So what are you waiting for?”

Valentina puffed out her cheeks, entirely unsure and completely insecure about her feelings on the topic.

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to text her straight away and seem too clingy. And now i’m worried that maybe she gave me a fake number or something…” She trailed off, trying to think of more excuses to throw at Mike. 

But the truth was, she was scared. She didn’t want to mess this up, whatever _this_ was. She wanted to say the right thing, do the right thing, and that was something she’d never had to consider before. And because of that, she was getting herself all tangled up in knots just thinking about it. 

“Vale, you are way overthinking this. You just need to bite the bullet and text her.” Mike reached out and cupped Valentina’s cheek in his large, warm hand. Valentina leaned into the touch, comforted by her friend's presence. “If you really think about it, you’ve got nothing to lose. And if she’s stupid enough to leave you hanging, that’s her loss. You are an absolute catch, Vale. Don’t hold yourself back from being you, otherwise, what’s the point?”

Valentina could feel her lip begin to tremble as her oldest friend consoled her, and offered her his advice. She was overwhelmed by how supportive her friends had been since she’d begun pursuing Juliana, and it all became a little too much. One lonely tear escaped and slid down her cheek as Mike’s kind, clarifying words hit a sensitive spot. 

“Oh, God. Please don’t cry.” Mike mumbled, pulling away. “You know I never know what to do when you cry.”

Valentina laughed as she wiped at her cheeks, sniffling while she watched Mike fidget in his place. It had always been comical to watch Mike squirm when there were tears involved. The first time she’d cried in front of him, he stood there motionless, as if he was trying to blend into the environment like a prey animal trying to hide from a predator. Mike had only grown up with brothers, so was faced with a situation he’d never dealt with before when Valentina burst into tears due to an untrue rumour about her circulating the school grounds. Valentina had buried herself into Mike’s shoulder, and he’d instinctually wrapped his strong arms around her. 

And that space, pressed up securely against Mike’s chest, had become one of Valentina’s safe zones. 

Ever since then, Valentina had always taken the lead and curled herself up against Mike whenever she was upset. But this time, she waited.

“You do know what to do when I cry.” She prompted through a watery chuckle.

Mike looked back at Valentina and gave her a lopsided grin, realisation dawning across his face. After a moment's hesitation, he lurched forward on the couch and pulled Valentina into a tight hug. Valentina sighed into his chest, taking the moment to collect her thoughts. They stayed like that for a minute, the steady thumping of Mike’s heartbeat calming her turbulent emotional state. 

“Thanks, Mike.” She mumbled into his shirt. 

Mike pulled away with a kiss to the top of her head, his hands gripping her shoulders and keeping her at arms length. 

“I’m always here for you, you know that.” 

Mike offered her one more brilliant smile before reaching for Valentina’s phone and tossing it into her lap.

“But now, we have a text message to craft.”

Valentina picked up the phone slowly and smiled at the lock screen photo of herself, Mike and Angel. Her Face ID unlocked the device, and with trembling fingers she opened a new message and tapped Juliana’s name in the **To:** section. The cursor blinked at her as she lifted her head to find Mike smirking at her. 

“What should I say?”

Mike interlocked his fingers and stretched his arms out in front of him, an elaborate display of taking things very seriously. His eyes twinkled as he took Valentina’s phone from her grasp. His fingers tapped away at the screen, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated. 

“Here you go.” 

He presented Valentina’s phone back to her. Valentina laughed incredulously at the unsent message sitting in the small box at the bottom of the screen. 

“You don’t actually text girls like this, do you?”

Mike’s face crumbled into mock hurt. 

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with it?”

Valentina read the message aloud to Mike, her head shaking with disbelief as she spoke. 

_“Hey, it’s Vale. You’ve got a rocking bod and I wanna feel it against me again. Hit me up.”_

“Yeah?” Mike asked, seemingly completely unaware of why this was not quite the vibe Valentina was going for.

“It’s no wonder you haven’t dated in a while if this is the kind of text you’re sending out.”

Mike rolled his eyes and plucked the phone from Valentina’s hands once more. 

“Fine. Let me try again.”

Valentina reached for her drink as she allowed Mike another chance to redeem himself. She sucked through her straw as Mike hummed in concentration. Valentina cozied back into her place on the couch as Mike struggled to string together a more appropriate text. She pulled at his toe that was poking through his sock, but he barely seemed to notice. He was clearly taking this challenge very seriously, his brows creased as he stared at the phone screen.

After a couple of minutes, Mike finally lifted his head.

“How about this one?”

Valentina smirked at Mike as he carefully handed her the phone. She cleared her throat and with low expectations, read her friend's words. 

After reading it three times, she smiled up at Mike. He arched one eyebrow in hope. 

“I knew you were a big softie at heart.” Valentina mused as she added an emoji to the end of the message.

“Shut up.” 

Valentina poked her tongue out at Mike before she looked over the message one last time. Satisfied, she held her breath as her thumb pressed at the send arrow. Her phone made a whooshing sound as the text sent, and watched as the blue bubble delivered to Juliana’s number. She locked it and threw it back onto the coffee table.

“Now it’s a different kind of torture.” She noted on a huff.

Her phone sat quietly in front of them. They watched it intently for a moment, wary as if it may blow up. Mike was the one to break the silence. 

“How long have you known?”

“Known what?”

“That you’re into girls?”

Valentina turned her neck to find Mike watching her curiously. There was no malice in the question, just pure interest. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and ran her hand through her long hair. 

“I think a part of me has always known.” She admitted. 

Mike bobbed his head in acknowledgement, his smile genuine and full of understanding. 

“How long have you known?” Valentina repeated Mike’s question back at him.

“Known what?” 

“That you’re into Angel.”

Mike scoffed in surprise, caught off guard by Valentina’s confident presumption. Mike’s already tanned skin seemed to turn a deep shade of red as he fumbled around for the remote. Valentina giggled at her friends clear avoidance of the topic, her eyes bright as Mike turned up the volume to the TV. 

“Enough of this girl-talk. Let’s watch.” 

Valentina didn’t press the topic, but instead curled into Mike’s side. She tried her hardest to concentrate on the TV now, and not at the still-black device laying within arms reach. 

~ ~ ~ 

Valentina sipped on her glass of red wine as she tipped the chrome watering can over her plants. A random Spotify playlist filtered out to the cosy balcony through the open windows. She hummed along to the gentle tune as she carefully watered the array of greenery scattered about the space. Some plants were in different sized pots, terracotta and ceramic, while others hung from the ceiling in baskets. The task of caring for her plants had been a challenge initially, but over time Valentina had learned to make the effort to water, trim and occasionally re-pot her green friends. It was so rewarding to see them flourish and grow under her care.

She sat back down in her outdoor egg chair and placed her half-empty glass on the small table beside her. She curled in on herself and picked up the previously discarded stack of papers. She slipped her glasses back onto her face and settled more comfortably into position. She found her place on the page and continued reading, twirling a pen between her long fingers.

It had been a long week. Work had been busy with meetings and deadlines and more meetings. When Friday night rolled around, she found herself agreeing to dinner with some work colleagues. At 10pm, after a meal and a few bottles of wine, Valentina was asked if she wanted to join the rest of them out dancing. She hesitated, her mind flitting to Juliana and what might be doing. But she dismissed that thought quickly and kindly declined their offer. She waved off her jovial colleagues as she hopped in a separate Uber and made her way back to her apartment. Once home, she washed off the long working week with a hot shower and put on her comfort clothes, poured herself another glass of red wine and made her way out onto her balcony to catch up on some more work. 

Diving into more work late on a Friday night was a way of trying to deal with not hearing back from Juliana all week. She had become more and more disappointed and heartbroken as the week progressed with no response from the other woman, so she distracted herself with work every moment she got. 

Even if she’d wanted to venture out to that same club in the hopes of finding Juliana again, she was torn up about doing the right thing for herself versus doing what her body wanted her to do. She desperately wanted to run into her bedroom, throw on a nice outfit and head out to the club where she’d seen Juliana for the past four weeks. But she was downright muddled and conflicted by the whole situation, her heart and mind reliving their moments together like a record on a loop. Valentina knew that whatever this thing was between them was different, but she was sick of playing games, of not knowing where she stood. The other woman couldn’t even be bothered replying to her text, leaving her wondering what she’d done wrong all week. So she settled for staying in this Friday night, her heart sinking as the night wore on, her hope of seeing Juliana again slipping away like sand through her fingers.

The alert tone of her phone interrupted her train of thought. 

Her heart stopped beating when she saw Juliana’s name on the screen. 

**Juliana:** Are u out tonight?

Valentina clenched her jaw as the words tormented her. No acknowledgement of her previous message, just four simple words were all she got. 

**Valentina:** No.

 **Juliana:** Wat ar you doing?

 **Valentina:** I’m at home.

Valentina felt as though a fist was tightening around her heart. She knew she was being short, but she’d battled with feelings of rejection all week. She couldn’t help the clipped nature of her response. 

Valentina’s phone continued to stay silent then, the three torturous dots disappearing along with Valentina’s hope. She threw her phone aside, frustrated by the exchange. 

None of it made sense. She couldn’t work it out. 

When they were together, Valentina couldn’t deny the chemistry between them. She felt lighter when Juliana was around, and it seemed as though Juliana reciprocated at least some of those feelings. Coupled with Alba’s words last weekend and the silence of Juliana all week, Valentina found herself completely baffled and a little annoyed at the situation. 

She puffed out a frustrated breath and turned back to the page she was reading. After 15 minutes, Valentina found herself scanning the same paragraph over and over, the words simply not sticking. Her mind was elsewhere, distracted to the point where she almost chewed off the top of the pen. She flipped the pages closed in exasperation and finished the rest of her red wine in three huge gulps.

She picked up her phone and wiped her mouth. She scrolled through and tapped on Angel’s name, hoping to vent her irritation to her best friend. She hit the red hang up button when Angel’s voice asked her to leave a voicemail after the beep. In her rational mind, she knew Angel was busy with her family on a weekend away, but she couldn’t help internally cursing her best friend for not picking up. 

Mike’s name was next on her list of last dialled numbers, so she took her chances and called him too. She groaned in vexation when Mike also didn’t answer, his typically funny voicemail grating Valentina’s nerves.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. In the back of her mind, she knew this twinge of annoyance was probably because she was exhausted. The couple bottles of wine she’d polished off that night most likely also didn’t help. She knew she needed to get herself to bed, to fall into oblivion and get some much needed rest. She knew she’d feel better in the morning, and have a clearer mind to process everything that was going on. The thought of giving her brain a break from thinking about Juliana was also a nice idea, a break that she knew only sleep could provide.

Valentina turned the music off that was playing through her bluetooth speaker and rinsed her glass in the kitchen sink. Just as she was about to flick off the lamp and head off to bed, a knock on her door sent her heart into a stutter. 

Who would be knocking on her door at midnight on a Friday night?

She approached the door carefully, her heart in her throat as she spotted Juliana through the peephole. The dark haired woman shuffled uneasily on the other side, her head down and hands twitching by her sides. 

Valentina fumbled with the lock and opened the door, her eyes wide in shock. Juliana looked up at her, her eyes rimmed red, her gaze erratic and unable to focus. Her eyebrows were pinched together, and the usual intensity in her eyes was murky and unclear. Valentina immediately knew she was drunk, but she also looked devastatingly upset. Valentina felt a surge of adrenaline at the notion.

“Juls?”

Juliana blinked at Valentina as she swayed on her feet. Her bottom lip quivered the tiniest bit. 

“Are you okay?” Valentina asked as she reached out and grasped Juliana’s hand. 

Juliana swallowed and licked her lips, her fingers wrapping around Valentina’s palm.

“Val.” She breathed, a hint of relief evident on the end of her breath.

Valentina nodded, her eyes checking over Juliana’s body. She didn’t know what was happening, but she needed to make sure the girl wasn’t hurt. Her brief inspection was cut off by Juliana’s lips on hers. She was pushed backwards by the force of the other woman, her hands gripping onto Juliana’s hips to keep them upright as they staggered into Valentina’s apartment. 

Juliana kissed her fiercely, her tongue flicking into Valentina’s mouth fervently, as if it was all she’d dreamt about all week. Valentina closed her eyes as her brain tried to understand what was going on. Without warning, Juliana turned her around, kicked the door closed, and pushed Valentina up against it. She pressed her whole body weight into Valentina, her lips pulling passionately as she kissed her as if the world was burning around them. It was nothing like what they had experienced together before. Valentina could almost taste the urgency, the desperation on Juliana’s tongue. But instead of it being about mutual want and need, Valentina could sense the confusion, the sadness, the helplessness with every press of Juliana’s lips.

Valentina pushed at the other woman, turning her face to the side in an effort to speak.

“Juls, slow down.”

“Why?” Juliana replied distantly, her lips latching onto Valentina’s neck. 

Valentina couldn’t deny the natural reaction her body was having to Juliana’s frenzied attack. The intimate shiver of pleasure swept across her skin as Juliana pushed against her, closing any remaining gaps between them. She was so close that she was everywhere, invading every single one of Valentina’s senses. She unwittingly released a small whine as Juliana’s thigh separated her legs and thrust up, grinding against her centre. 

“Juls, stop.” She pushed through the thrill shooting up her spine to huff her feeble request. 

As much as she didn’t want to stop, she knew this wasn’t right. Juliana kissing her like this didn’t feel right.

“I don’t want to stop. Do you want me to stop?” 

Juliana bit against Valentina’s neck before recapturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Their teeth clashed as they moved against one another. Valentina could taste the distinct flavor of alcohol on the other woman’s tongue, another reminder that Juliana wasn’t in her right mind. Juliana’s wandering hands found the hem of Valentina’s shirt. Her palms slid against Valentina’s stomach, pulling her closer still. She was strong with her movements, her touch a stark contrast to how she’d handled Valentina in the past. Valentina knew Juliana wouldn’t hurt her, but the usual care and devotion in her caress was noticeably absent, her hands and lips moving as if they weren’t really in control of what was happening. 

Valentina pulled away once more, her hands pushing at Juliana’s shoulders. But the dark haired woman was unresponsive to the non-verbal cues, her hands squeezing at Valentina’s breasts.

“Juls, slow down.” 

Valentina’s hand moved to the sides of Juliana’s neck, urging her to take a breath. But Juliana wasn’t listening, her hands continuing to move under her shirt, her lips nipping at Valentina’s neck. Valentina cleared her throat and willed herself to speak more clearly.

“Juls, _baby_. Look at me.” 

With the gentle demand, Juliana finally snapped out of her own head and looked up at Valentina. 

It happened in an instant, like a flash of lightning against a stormy sky. The shift from animalistic advance to retreating mess happened right before Valentina’s eyes. Juliana stood taller, removing her hands from underneath Valentina’s shirt as if she’d been caught stealing from the lolly jar. Her face crumpled, her eyebrows drawing together and mouth downturning as she dropped her head. Juliana took a step back, her shoulders slumping in on themselves. The woman looked defeated as her hand pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m so sorry, Val.” She stammered.

Valentina’s own lips morphed into a pout at the sound of Juliana’s voice. She sounded dejected, the tremble indicating impending tears. Valentina didn’t know what was going on with the other woman, but she could feel the hopelessness radiating off her.

She closed the distance between them once more, wrapping her arms around Juliana’s shoulders. Juliana immediately buried her head into the crook of Valentina’s neck and sucked in a deep, shaking breath. Valentina stroked Juliana’s silky hair, her fingers dragging across Juliana’s scalp in an attempt to soothe her.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologise to me.” Valentina whispered.

“Yes, I do.” Juliana mumbled against Valentina’s skin. “For more than what just happened.”

Valentina held Juliana tighter, her body swaying gently as she would if holding a baby. It not only calmed herself, but Juliana seemed to settle more firmly into the embrace.

“What’s going on, Juls?” Valentina asked after a few moments of quiet.

Juliana released a quivering breath and shook her head, her chin moving to rest against Valentina’s shoulder. Her arms tightened around Valentina’s waist.

“It’s been a really shitty week.” She confessed on a quivering sigh. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Valentina offered quietly. 

Valentina felt Juliana’s body shudder against her, but it took her another moment to realise the other woman was crying. Valentina held on as Juliana sobbed quietly, her fingers continuing to thread through the strands of Juliana’s hair rhythmically as Juliana let go of the pent up tension she’d been holding on to. Valentina kept silent while Juliana’s chest heaved and shoulders shook, hoping her strong embrace was enough for Juliana to lean on as she fell apart. Juliana clutched at her, nuzzling further into Valentina’s neck to seek the solace she so plainly needed.

As Valentina felt Juliana’s body begin to slump, her sobs slowly subsiding, she pressed delicate kisses onto the other woman's head and along her hairline, patiently waiting for Juliana to be ready to face her. Eventually, Juliana shuffled back and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. 

Valentina carefully observed the woman, keeping her hands on Juliana’s shoulders. 

Her eyes were dark, rings of exhaustion circling them, and Valentina sensed a lifetime of hurt and resentment built up within their depths. The slouch of her shoulders and the crease of her brow were also indicators of a long week catching up with her. But most noticeably to Valentina, the spark in Juliana’s eye was missing, as if it had been snuffed out by something or someone awful. Valentina held onto her face, using her thumbs to wipe at Juliana’s dampened cheeks, ignoring how much longer Juliana’s eyelashes looked when wet. 

The women observed one another quietly, a moment of overwhelming compassion and empathy twisting between them, curling around them, and pulling them closer together. 

“Here, you look tired. Come and sit.” 

Judging by the sway in Juliana’s stance, Valentina wasn’t sure how long she could keep standing. Valentina guided her immediately to the closest surface, her hands never leaving Juliana’s body. Her long fingers gripped Juliana by the hips and gestured for the woman to sit up on the kitchen bench. Juliana grasped the edge of the counter and with Valentina’s support, she lifted herself up onto the smooth laminate. 

Valentina stood between Juliana’s legs, her arms laying along the length of the other woman’s thighs. 

“What’s going on?” Valentina whispered, trying her best to tread lightly but so desperately wanting to comfort her. 

Juliana breathed in deeply, her chest rising and falling with the dramatic inhale and exhale. She wobbled slightly where she sat, her torso lurching as if she was struggling to find her balance. Juliana looked at her through long blinks, her eyes hazy. The emotional release had taken its toll. 

“She just turned up, out of the blue.” Juliana clenched her jaw and grimaced at the memory, her head dropping. “She has no idea what i’ve been through. Of what _she_ put me through. And then she just shows up and expects everything to be okay.” 

Juliana’s voice was quiet. She sounded crushed and she looked small and lost. Valentina’s heart splintered at the sight. 

“Everything is not okay.” Juliana mumbled, her teeth biting into her lip to stop the tremble.

Valentina’s hands flexed around Juliana’s hips and squeezed gently. 

“Who turned up?” She pressed delicately. 

Juliana’s gaze finally connected with Valentina, a world of pain churning in their depths. Juliana took another deep breath and shook her head imperceptibly, as if to shake off her thoughts. She leaned forward slowly, connecting her forehead to Valentina’s. Juliana hummed as her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. 

“I’m just so tired, Val.” 

Valentina smiled at the muffled remark. Juliana was basically asleep already, and Valentina wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep her conscious. Valentina was all too familiar with the effects of exhaustion mixed with alcohol. So instead of urging Juliana to keep talking, she shifted her arm so it wrapped fully around Juliana’s waist. She directed the woman’s arm over her shoulder and held her hand. 

“Come on, then. Let’s get you to bed.”

Juliana struggled to open her eyes. She tilted her head back and opened one eye as she yawned widely, her free hand covering up her mouth. Her adorable, squinty-eyed disposition made Valentina’s heart flutter. 

“Here?”

“Yeah. It’s late. You’re tired and drunk. Let’s get some sleep.”

After a moment of contemplation, Juliana nodded and shifted her body from the kitchen counter. She leaned heavily on Valentina as she found her footing, the two slowly making their way towards Valentina’s bedroom.

“I only went out to find you.” Juliana admitted quietly.

Valentina pursed her lips, torn between feeling annoyed at Juliana’s apparent ghosting of her throughout the week, but also completely enamoured with the sleepy girl trudging along beside her.

“Well next time, maybe you should just text me and tell me you’re out. I would have come to find you.”

Juliana giggled weakly, her chest swelling with the effort. 

“Mmmm. Maybe you’re right. But I found you anyway.”

Valentina let go of Juliana’s waist and the dark haired woman flopped clumsily onto the bed. 

“Would you like my help to take your clothes off?”

Juliana smiled sleepily, her hands coming to rest above her head. She still hadn’t re-opened her eyes. 

“I always want you to take my clothes off.”

Valentina snorted and leaned in, unbuttoning Juliana’s jeans and hooking her fingers beneath the waistband. She shuffled the denim down Juliana’s backside and along tanned legs, trying her best not to stare at the simple black panties sitting just right against her hips. 

“Earlier, when you called me baby,” Juliana uttered slowly, her breathing gradually deepening, “what did you mean by that?”

Valentina folded Juliana’s jeans and placed them on her dresser, a small smile on her lips. She crouched down onto her haunches and pulled gently at Juliana’s arms, guiding her into a sitting position. She gripped Juliana’s shirt and lifted it up and over her shoulders and head, leaving the woman in only a bra and panties. 

“It’s a term of endearment, I guess.”

Juliana chortled quietly, the vibrating of her body really the only give away of her amusement. 

Valentina reached around and unhooked Juliana’s bra, standing to place it with the woman’s jeans and shirt. She picked up a clean red shirt from her drawer and stood before Juliana again. Holding the neck of the shirt, she pulled it over her head and watched as Juliana struggled to find the arm holes. Her quiet laughter morphed into delirious giggles, the beautiful sound hiccuping from the depths of her chest.

“You’re crazy.” Valentina teased as she kneeled in front of Juliana, helping her to locate the sleeves of the shirt and shuffle it into place.

Juliana blew at the errant strands of hair tickling her face. The slight static caused them to fly about her head in no particular pattern. Valentina soothed her hair back onto her head and tucked it neatly behind her ears.

“Maybe. But you like me.” Juliana quipped lightly.

Valentina then looked straight at Juliana, her dark eyes finally open and somewhat alert. Valentina said nothing as Juliana gazed intently down at her, a smirk on her lips. She focused on the sound of her breathing as Juliana raised her hand, her index finger lightly touching the edge of her eyebrow. 

She traced one eyebrow unhurriedly, her eyes boring into Valentina’s with that smoldering intensity she enjoyed so much. Juliana licked her lips enticingly, her gaze never faltering. Valentina was completely enchanted by the way Juliana held her attention, the way she always left Valentina wanting more.

“I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

Valentina smiled affectionately at Juliana’s candid admission, her eyelashes fluttering modestly. Her thumb smoothed over the skin on Juliana’s thigh in response, her eyes observing Juliana closely. 

“Is that a good thing?” Valentina replied softly.

Juliana’s lips twitched and she tilted her head slightly. Her lashes shone in the soft glow of Valentina’s bedroom, wild wisps of hair silhouetted against the muted light behind her. Valentina could look at this woman for hours and never tire of how beautiful she was. 

“I don’t know. I can’t get you out of my head. Is that a good thing?” She asked as her fingertips brushed Valentina’s cheekbone and slid easily around the shell of her ear. 

“I’ve been asking myself the same question.” Valentina whispered. 

Juliana’s eyes flickered, her lips parting as if to say something. But before she could release a sound, she stopped herself. A close-lipped smile formed instead, her nose scrunching adorably. She leaned in, tipping her nose against Valentina’s before pressing their lips together. 

This kiss was slow, languid, and entirely different from their earlier embrace. Valentina allowed Juliana’s warm tongue to enter her mouth. She breathed in deeply as they held onto one another, their lips and tongues trying to spell out what they were too afraid to speak out loud. 

The taste of alcohol on Juliana’s breath, however, could not be ignored, and Valentina eventually pulled back. Juliana respected the space, and sat deeper into the mattress. 

“As much as I’d like to keep kissing you, I think it’s time we went to sleep.”

Juliana nodded her head dumbly, and Valentina wasn’t even sure she was comprehending what she was saying. She stood up and pulled at the sheet. 

“Here, hop in and get comfortable.” 

Juliana followed Valentina’s advice, shuffling her body to the head of the bed and sliding her legs under the sheets. Her head hit the pillow with a huff, a groan of relaxation resonating as she shifted into a more comfortable position. 

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Valentina whispered. 

She brushed Juliana’s hair out of her face and turned, but was held back by a firm hold on her wrist. 

“Where are you going?” Juliana whined, almost childlike.

“I’m just going to turn the lights off, then i’ll join you.” She replied through a smile.

“Don’t be long, please.”

Valentina leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against Juliana’s temple.

“I won’t.” She promised. 

Valentina spent the next five minutes turning off the lights, locking the front door and cleaning her teeth. By the time she re-entered her room, the shine from the moon was the only light in the place. It was obvious Juliana was already asleep, her deep breaths echoing off the walls of the small bedroom. Valentina carefully padded to her side of the bed and slipped beneath the sheets, cautious of not waking the other woman. She lay on her back and looked at the ceiling, her eyelids heavy. 

The night had been a complete roller coaster, and she wasn’t entirely sure she’d processed everything that had happened. She turned her head and looked at the dark hair fanned out over her second pillow, a tight feeling pulling at her chest. 

What did this all mean?

She took in a deep breath and watched her arm rise, her fingers gently twirling Juliana’s hair. She froze when Juliana stirred, worried she’d woken her up. 

But Juliana rolled over, obviously very much asleep, and threw an arm over Valentina’s waist. Her head burrowed into Valentina’s neck, releasing a sigh of contentment as she settled in her new position curled up against Valentina. 

Valentina smiled blissfully, her arms encircling Juliana as she closed her eyes. She’d always been a cuddler, and this was the most intimate one she’d received from Juliana yet. She refused to allow her mind to wander, to linger on the idea of just how natural this all felt. She was too tired to deal with all of this now anyway. She switched off and felt the satisfying tug of sleep, eager to slide away into dreamland.

Just before she slipped under, Valentina could have sworn she felt a kiss linger against her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am v glad to be posting this. Work has been crazy busy so I wasn't sure i'd have time to get this finished this week. I never like to keep you people waiting so I'm stoked (and maybe a little exhausted) to get this one done.  
> Always happy to hear your thoughts!


	7. Tight Throat

Valentina stood quietly in her apartment, the rim of the glass tipped against her lips. Her arms were folded across her body, one arm extended towards her mouth as she held her glass. The laminate of the kitchen bench was cool on the skin of her back as she leaned against it, the crop top she was wearing not quite covering her whole torso. Her gaze was fixed forwards, her eyes re-reading the scrawled text on the note stuck to her fridge door. 

> _Sorry about last night. Thanks for letting me crash. xo, J._

Valentina had woken last weekend to another empty bed. Juliana had made her regular early departure without disturbing Valentina, leaving only a rushed note on her shopping list behind. 

Her phone buzzed beside her, breaking her stupor and bringing her back to the present. 

**Angel:** We’re 5 minutes away, chick. See you out front.

Valentina released a long breath and swallowed the rest of her wine as if it were water. She rinsed her glass, picked up her phone and keys, and locked her apartment door before making her way out the front of the building. Angel and Mike greeted her with excited grins when she opened the door of the car and joined them. 

“God, it feels like forever since I saw you last.” Angel exclaimed as she wrapped Valentina up in an awkward side hug. 

“You’re so dramatic. It’s been just over a week.” Valentina chortled as Angel pressed her cheek up against her own.

“Plus, I've been around to keep her company.” Mike piped up from the front seat. 

“That’s right. Mike’s annoyed me all week.” Valentina taunted as Angel finally let go and shifted back into her own seat. 

“Whatever. I know you like spending time with me.” Mike claimed confidently with a wink thrown over his shoulder, before turning back and continuing his conversation with the driver. 

Valentina clicked in her seat belt as the car moved away from the curb and merged into the busy city street.

“I need an update.” Angel said as she rested her hand on top of Valentina’s in the seat between them. 

Valentina ran her tongue along her teeth and turned to face her best friend. 

“Nothing to report. I’ve been flat out with work this week. I haven’t had time for anything else other than hang out with him while you’ve been tanning yourself on the beach.” Valentina tilted her head in Mike’s direction before running her eyes along the length of Angel’s brown limbs. 

Angel dipped her chin at Valentina, her hazel eyes steadfast in their pursuit of the truth.

“You know that’s not what I mean. Did you hear back from her?”

Valentina pressed her elbow into the window ledge, her palm holding up her head as she chewed the inside of her lip nervously. Angel sensed her discomfort, her expression softening as her thumb grazed across Valentina’s knuckles. 

“No.” Valentina huffed on an exasperated breath. “I found her note, so I texted her that morning to check she got home okay, to see if she was alright. But all I got was radio silence. I haven’t heard from her all week.”

Angel’s lips pulled into a sympathetic pout, her red lipstick complimenting her body-hugging crimson dress. 

“Oh, chick. I’m sorry.” Angel offered quietly.

“No, it’s fine.” Valentina dismissed with a wave of her hand. “I’m not under any delusions. It’s not like I was dating the girl and she’s ghosting me. I know where I stand.”

The slight falter in her voice was practically undetectable. But for someone who knew her as well as Angel, it was as clear as day. 

“Vale.” Angel consoled as she leaned in, and Valentina knew she didn’t want to hear the next words that were about to come out of her mouth. 

“No, seriously. It’s fine. I’m fine. Fuck it, you know? I just want to be with you two and have some fun. I’ve spent all week unsuccessfully trying to forget about her. I just don’t want to think about her tonight. Okay?”

Angel sat back a little in her seat and regarded Valentina seriously. Mike and the driver continued to babble away in friendly conversation in the front seat, the radio drowning out any external traffic noises as the car maneuvered its way through the night time traffic. 

“Vale, this is not one of those situations where you do nothing about your feelings. You know from history that doesn’t work out for you.”

Valentina shook her head at her best friend, her expression pleading for Angel not to push it.

“Angel, please.”

Angel’s chest rose as she inhaled a deep breath, concern etched in the crease of her brow. Her eyes were narrowed as she decided on her next move. 

“Fine, i’ll drop it for now. But we’re going to talk about this.”

Valentina tipped her head backwards, glad for Angel’s sudden reprieve. 

“Whatever. Right now, I need a drink.”

~ ~ ~ 

Valentina stood on wobbly legs as she glanced up at the neon sign. It glimmered down at her as Angel tugged on her arm, pulling her towards the short line to the club. 

“What are we doing here?” Valentina asked suspiciously. 

“We got bored of the other place.” Mike answered with a cheeky grin. 

The trio shuffled towards the front of the line. It was nearing midnight, the bulk of the party crowd already inside the familiar establishment. 

They’d already polished off a couple of bottles of wine at dinner, then switched to spirits while at a popular bar downtown. Valentina had gone willingly when Angel suggested they move off to a club for more drinking and some dancing. As much as she tried to drown her thoughts and feelings about Juliana with alcohol, she found herself reaching for her phone more often than usual, hoping for Juliana’s name to light up the screen. Or her mind would wander, imagining what the other woman was doing right at that moment. She’d decided pretty quickly that another drink and a dance might just be the escape she was looking for. 

“We like it here, right?” Angel asked happily, a bounce in her step as she held onto Valentina’s arm.

“I mean, I guess.” Valentina stammered. 

Angel and Mike shared a look Valentina pretended she didn’t see. She didn’t have the energy to be annoyed with them, but it was clear this situation was planned and executed by them both. Before she could protest, they both grabbed an elbow each and pulled her through the black double doors and into the pulsing nightclub. 

“It’s my round. You girls go and find a table.” Mike shouted before disappearing into the mass of people and in the direction of the bar. 

“Over here.” Angel turned her shoulders and made her way through the crowd, holding onto Valentina’s hand as she went. 

Valentina felt her body on high alert as she squeezed through the small spaces between groups of people. The thick, artificial fog that permeated the air in the already dark room made her dizzy for a moment. Her eyes scanned the area with urgency as they pushed through the throng of party-goers, her heart racing at the prospect of locking eyes with a certain dark haired, beautiful woman. 

They made it to a free table comfortably, Angel immediately bouncing along to the pounding beat of the remixed pop song thumping through the speakers. She pulled Valentina in close, her nose bumping against Valentina’s ear. 

“I hope it’s okay we brought you here. I just thought you needed a little nudge in the right direction.”

“What do you mean?”

Angel pulled away to laugh, her long neck exposed as she let out a carefree, deliberate chuckle. Her eyes were shimmering with mirth when she focused back on Valentina’s quizzical look.

“Vale, it’s not hard to tell you like the girl. I won’t stand by and watch you dismiss your feelings because of what’s happened. As an outsider, it’s pretty clear she likes you too.” 

“Angel, she hasn’t spoken to me all week.”

“Chick, listen to me.” Angel beckoned as she leaned in close, her hand holding Valentina’s chin. “You’ve had mind-blowing sex. Multiple times. She turned up to your apartment last weekend drunk and upset.” 

“So?”

“You don’t just turn up to some random fuck-buddy’s apartment in the middle of the night when you’re upset. That’s what girlfriends are for.”

Valentina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“You do if you just want a fuck out of it.” Valentina retorted.

“And did she?”

“What?”

“Get a fuck out of it?”

Valentina bit her tongue, her canine tooth cutting into the firm flesh. She breathed in roughly through her nose as she regarded Angel, her friend’s lips curling into a irksome smile.

“You already know the answer to that question.” Valentina huffed out in annoyance.

“Damn straight I do. You cuddled and went to sleep. No sex.”

Valentina hung her head and closed her eyes tightly. 

“I’m just so confused.” She admitted with a groan.

“About what exactly.”

“I just don’t think I should be feeling this way so quickly. I can’t be.” Valentina contended, her hands fidgeting nervously against the table as she let go of some of what she’d been battling all week.

Angel continued smiling at her, the edges of her lips creasing as it widened. 

“And there it is.”

“What?” Valentina whined childishly.

“The admission I've been waiting to hear for weeks.” Angel replied, her gaze soft and understanding. “Look, I know you better than most. You’ve never acted like this before, about anyone. I’ve watched people swoon over you, drool over you, practically beg you to date them. I mean, you can’t blame them, you’re fucking gorgeous. But you are just so flippant with these men, so cold and uninterested.”

Valentina chewed on her lip as she listened, desperate for her friend to make some kind of sense, to work out these kinks in her brain. 

“And then you finally date one of them. And Lucho was great to start with, but it was so obvious you weren’t into him like he was into you. And instead of ditching him and moving on, you let him stick around for ages. This is what I was talking about when I said it’s no good to not act on your feelings. You clearly didn’t like him, yet you did nothing about it. And look how that worked out.”

Valentina scowled as she remembered her ex boyfriend. She’d dated him in her first year out of college. She wasn’t entirely sure why she agreed to it, but only a couple of months into the relationship she already felt trapped, suffocated. It took her another seven months, and many hard discussions with Angel and Mike, to build up the courage to break it off with him. She was a shell of a person when she finally did it, Lucho sucking the life out of her long before then.

“This is nothing like how it was with Lucho. And you might not realise it yet, but you’ve got it bad for this girl,” Angel cupped Valentina’s cheeks and looked her straight in the eye. “So what if it’s only been a month? If your heart knows, chick, then do something about it.”

Valentina sighed heavily, unable to divert Angel’s penetrating gaze. Her friend was only looking out for her, only had her best interests at heart. She didn’t know what she’d done in a past life to deserve such a supportive, amazing friend.

“I just don’t know what i’m doing. I’m all over the place.” She conceded quietly, her brows scrunched.

Angel’s thumbs slid gently against the skin on her cheek, a kind smile on her lips.

“Don’t let the opportunity slip, Vale.”

Valentina let Angel’s implored encouragement sink in. And she realised that was where she was stuck. She was constantly battling between following her heart completely and pursuing this insane connection she shared with Juliana, and holding back in fear of getting hurt. Not only that, but she felt like she was getting some seriously mixed messages from the other woman. It was as if Juliana was sending her on a treasure hunt, but there was no map to guide her, no X to mark the spot.

Valentina chewed on her lip as Angel regarded her pensively, urging her to make the right choice. 

But that was exactly the conundrum that was causing so much chaos in her brain. What was the right choice?

“Drinks!” Mike called as he approached the table. 

The two women separated slightly, greeting Mike with shy, thankful smiles. The moment was broken, and Valentina was grateful as the tension evaporated into the foggy air surrounding them.

“Slaud!” He cheered, clinking his glass with the two women.

~ ~ ~

Sweat stuck to Valentina’s neck as she danced, her long arms and legs moving gracelessly with the beat. Not long after Mike brought over their first drink did she spot Juliana. The dark haired woman was standing with Alba and Sergio, mingling not too far away. Juliana smiled softly at Valentina as their gaze connected, and Valentina felt that same surge of adrenaline pump through her veins at the sight. She momentarily lost her breath, every hair on her skin standing on end. 

Juliana was as stunning as always and Valentina felt weak for her. 

But the silence from the week just gone came back to the front of Valentina’s mind and she looked away, slightly flustered. She was determined to enjoy this night out with her friends. She would not allow Juliana’s rejection of her all week invade her mind and ruin her night. 

It was sex. 

That’s all it was. 

That’s all they had.

At least, that was the mantra she repeated to herself over and over again. Even when Juliana kept close, her eyes finding Valentina’s each time she looked up. Even when Valentina wasn’t looking in her direction and she could still feel the intense gaze lingering on her back, she told herself the other woman clearly didn’t feel the same. 

If she did, she would have texted her during the week. Or approached her at the table. It’s not as if she hadn’t met her friends before. 

Before long, Angel noticed Valentina’s straying eyeline and disjointed attempts at conversation. When Angel noticed the source of her distraction, Valentina interrupted her efforts of urging her to speak to Juliana by pulling her friends onto the dancefloor. 

Several drinks and many songs later, Valentina found herself happily swaying and bouncing along to the beat of the music. Finally it was back to her round, so she indicated to her friends that she would get them another drink, and pushed her way off the dancefloor. 

Her feet felt sluggish and temporarily glued to the floor as the spilled drinks dried and the sugar left a sticky residue. She lifted her head and sidled through the bodies, licking her lips in thirst as she imagined the cool liquid of a strong tequila swirling down her throat. All that dancing left her quite parched. 

Just as she reached the edge of the wooden dance floor, a hand grasped around her wrist. She turned quickly, ready to scold the stranger who dared tug at her arm. But the insult died on her lips as soon as dark eyes met hers. 

“Val. Wait.”

Valentina found her footing more evenly and turned in place, facing Juliana. 

“Yeah?”

Valentina could tell Juliana was briefly surprised at the lack of greeting, a flicker of hesitancy clouding her features. 

“How are you?”

Valentina didn’t really know how to answer that question, so she resorted to a dramatic shrug of her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” Juliana pressed as she stepped closer. Her brow was puckered, worry lines forming at the crease of her eyes. 

“You really have to ask me that?” Valentina asked dubiously. 

Juliana’s fingers loosened their grip on her wrist and threaded between Valentina’s fingers. Valentina glanced down at their entwined hands and swallowed thickly. She was much too drunk to be dealing with this. 

“I’m sorry about last week.” 

Valentina flinched slightly, her gaze narrowing.

“You really don’t need to apologise for that. I would always be happy to be there for you when you’re upset. I didn’t like to see you cry. It made me want to cry.”

Juliana’s lips turned down as Valentina spoke, her eyes bouncing nervously between Valentina’s. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out. She looked insecure, like she was internally berating herself for something. Valentina’s heart was urging her to move in closer, to wrap her arms around her and tell her how much she missed her, but her brain was telling her to hold back. She waited, but when Juliana failed to respond, Valentina continued. 

“What bothered me was that I didn’t hear from you all week. I was worried about you.”

Juliana bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes lowered to look at the floor briefly, before moving back up. She shuffled on her feet, clearly a little uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry. I should have called.”

“What was stopping you?”

“I don’t know. I’m just -,” Juliana stopped mid sentence and looked around the air, as if the appropriate words were flying around and she could just pluck them from out of the sky. “I don’t know what i’m doing.”

“Did you think about me at all this week?”

“Yes, Val. Of course I did.” Juliana assured her with a gentle squeeze of their hands, her eyes brimming with sincerity. 

“Then why couldn’t you take one minute out of your day to even text me.”

“I can’t explain it.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Valentina challenged, her patience beginning to wane as Juliana continued to sidestep the situation.

“Val.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got to go.”

Valentina shook her hand out of Juliana’s grip and turned, disappearing quickly into the masses of people. She ignored the sting of tears in her eyes and the tightness in her chest as she approached the tall, packed bar. She fidgeted as she waited, her mind bumbling over things she should or should not have said to Juliana. She replayed the rushed conversation over as she shuffled closer to the bar, her stomach churning at the look of uncertainty and apprehension in Juliana’s eyes. 

Her arms leaned against the tacky bartop as she reached the front of the line, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited. 

Someone calling her name pulled her attention to her right. 

“Hey, Vale. It is you. How are you?” 

Lucho threw an arm over her shoulder in greeting and pulled her into his chest. She stood still as she breathed in his cologne, the scent making her want to gag. 

“Hi, Lucho.” She replied when he dropped his arm and stood by her side. 

“It’s been a long time.” Lucho stated as he leaned against the bar, his glass in his hand resting against the bartop. “I heard about your papa. I’m sorry about all that.” 

Valentina refrained from rolling her eyes. Lucho never liked her father. In fact, the feeling was mutual. No-one in her family liked Lucho, most likely due to his arrogance and air of superiority he so confidently displayed wherever he went. So in turn, Lucho immediately disliked each of her family members. It made for some very difficult family dinners. 

Valentina settled for a simple, “Yeah. Thanks.”

“What are you doing out?” Lucho asked as he moved in a little closer. 

Valentina was not in the mood for Lucho’s antics. She was already on edge from her confusing conversation with Juliana, and the alcohol was blurring all filters, emotional and otherwise, she would usually have control over. She could feel the contempt rising, and she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to hold it in. 

“I’m here with my friends.” 

Lucho’s neck swiveled as he looked behind.

“Is Angel here?”

This time, Valentina couldn’t help the irritability from settling into her features. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she considered her ex-boyfriend. 

“Yes.”

A smarmy grin formed on Lucho’s face, his eyes lighting up with the confirmation. He stood straighter and took another sip from his drink. 

“Where is she? Maybe I can finally take my shot.”

Valentina was already seething with Lucho’s implication, but as soon as his hand tapped her backside, she exploded. She shoved him hard in the centre of the chest, his drink spilling down his shirt. She didn’t have time to take in his shocked expression as he stumbled backwards with the force of Valentina’s hand. 

“Don’t you ever touch me again, you piece of shit. And leave Angel the _fuck_ alone. She’s always fucking hated you and you know it. Touch her, and i’ll kill you.” 

Valentina turned on her heel and hooked it to the exit, leaving Lucho stunned and fuming in her wake. 

~ ~ ~

Valentina’s phone hadn’t stopped buzzing ever since she got in the back of the Uber. She’d ordered her ride and flicked a quick text to Angel & Mike in their group chat to let her know she was leaving, and to watch out for Lucho while she waited. Her car pulled up just as she hit send.

The driver immediately picked up on her mood, not pressing for polite small talk after the initial niceties were over. Valentina’s knee bounced uneasily as she watched the lights blur outside the window. It was late enough that there was hardly any traffic on the streets, so the car was able to drive fairly quickly through the slick city streets. 

Just as she settled into the comfortable fabric seats, her phone buzzed in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as Juliana’s name flashed across her screen. It was the first time the other woman had attempted calling her. But Valentina was still too on edge from her encounter with Juliana earlier, as well as her run in with Lucho. She knew if she picked up now, she’d most likely do more damage than good. So she let the phone ring out, a text notification alerting her that a caller phoned and didn’t leave a message. 

For the next ten minutes of the trip home, Juliana phoned another five times. 

Valentina ignored each call. 

She thanked the driver and made her way into her apartment, throwing her keys on her kitchen bench and plugging her phone in to charge beside her bed, ignoring the now ten missed calls from the dark haired woman. 

Valentina took a long, hot shower and stood in front of the mirror, wiping at the foggy condensation that clung to the glass. She cleaned her teeth, her blue eyes observing herself cautiously in her reflection as the white paste foamed in her mouth. She pulled on her white nightshirt and brushed her wet hair. As she pulled the brush soothingly along her scalp and through her chestnut colored strands, she felt her body calm down from it’s agitated state. The adrenaline that pumped through her veins when she pushed Lucho was long gone, her muscles now feeling heavy and exhausted. Her eyes began to droop, and her mind that was running a million miles a minute finally slowed right down. 

Her red hairbrush was placed on the edge of the sink as she dragged her feet towards her bedroom. She slid into her sheets and picked up her phone just as Juliana’s name filled her screen again. 

This time, her thumb slid across the bar and she lifted the phone to her ear. 

“Hey.” 

“Val? Are you okay? Where are you?”

Juliana sounded distressed, and Valentina could hear voices and the light thumping of music in the background. She was still out. 

“I’m fine. I’m at home.”

“You left?” 

“Yep.”

Juliana sighed through the phone. 

“I saw you talking to some guy at the bar.”

Valentina closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest, her forehead resting in the palm of her hand. She was so tired. 

“Yeah. That was Lucho.” She uttered as she rubbed at her eyes.

“Are you okay? I saw him touch you.”

“Yeah? Did you see me push him, too?”

Juliana scoffed, and Valentina could imagine the woman shaking her head at the comment.

“No, I must have missed that. I was a little preoccupied trying to get through the crowd to reach you once I saw his hand on your ass.”

Valentina squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and felt her heart pump a little harder at the thought of what she was about to do. 

“You don’t have to do that.” She uttered, the edge of defeat seeping into her tone.

“Do what?” Juliana asked uneasily.

“I know what this is, Juls. We’ve already talked about this. You don’t owe me anything.” 

“What do you mean?” Juliana prodded.

“What this is between us.”

“And what is this between us, Val?”

“Sex. This is just sex.” Valentina croaked wretchedly.

Juliana was quiet on her end, and Valentina held her breath to strain even harder. She knew, in the deepest part of herself, that sex wasn’t just it for her. Juliana elicited a much more intense emotion, that much was clear. But for the sake of protecting her heart, she needed to hear it from Juliana herself. Maybe then she could get the girl out of her head. 

Valentina could hear her own heartbeat hammer in her ears as she waited for Juliana’s response. She heard a sniffle before a clearing of a throat. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Juliana mumbled, her voice strained. “I guess I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Thanks.” 

Valentina didn’t know why she felt like crying. She swallowed at the lump in her throat and bit back the tears that were threatening to spill over for the second time that night. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. You sound tired.” 

“Yeah.” Valentina breathed. “Goodnight, Juls.”

“Goodnight, Val.”

Valentina threw her phone on her bedside, flicked off the lights and curled into a ball in the middle of her bed. She pulled the pillow Juliana usually sleeps on into her body and hugged it tight to her chest as she willed herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I can't promise i'll have the next chapter out before Christmas. Festive season is beginning to get pretty crazy and i'll be away for Chrissy. But I will do my best to get the next one out ASAP!  
> On a positive note, as a teacher in the southern hemisphere, I get all of January off to swim, sleep, tan and write! So hopefully i'll get much more out to you then. 
> 
> Don't hate me too much for this chapter... the angst won't last too long. I felt like this one was a little chaotic and all over the place, but in the end, I figured it ties in pretty well with Valentina's feelings this chapter anyway. So instead of trying to "fix" it, I thought i'd just throw it out there and move on.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst. A little less progress.

“We’re getting into a pretty terrible habit, here.” Angel giggled as her fingers dived into her glass. 

Her fingertips clutched at the floating lime wedge and pulled it out of her freshly poured drink. She squeezed at it, the juice dripping into the clear liquid and swirling into a hazy mess beneath the ice. She then dunked the lime back into her glass and took a swig, licking her lips so as to not let any of the taste go to waste. 

Valentina craned her neck to catch Mike’s eye. They shared a look of amusement before sending their own drinks down their throats. 

It was true. It was becoming a little repetitive. 

The trio were back in the same club, doing the same thing. Standing around a rickety bar table with drinks in hand as the nightclub vibrated around them. The whole place buzzed with end-of-week excitement from the hoard of revellers falling into all levels of inebriation. 

Valentina wasn’t even sure she was enjoying it anymore, but she had to be honest with herself. It had been another long week at work, and her heart was still all tangled in knots. It didn’t take much prodding from Angel and Mike to convince her to hit what Angel now likes to call “the local”. 

Valentina didn’t know if she was nervous or excited about the prospect of seeing Juliana that night. 

To Valentina’s surprise, Juliana had actually reached out to her during the week. 

On Wednesday, she got back from another boring staff meeting to see Juliana’s name on her phone screen. She momentarily forgot how to breathe as she picked up the device and swiped up to open the text. All it read was _“I hope you’re having a nice week”_ , but Valentina’s heart still beat harder in her chest at the letters staring at her from the screen beneath Juliana’s name. Valentina deliberated on her response for at least three hours, and after a 10 minute phone conversation with Angel, she sent back a simple _“thanks, you too”_.

On Thursday, as she was walking into her apartment building after another long work day, she almost ran into the door of the elevator as a notification from her Instagram account popped up. A follow request was sitting there from “julianavaldes_makeup”. Valentina clicked on the account as she unlocked her front door with shaking hands. Her usual routine was to jump straight in the shower to wash away the work day, but this time she threw herself on the couch, shoes and all, and spent the next 30 minutes scrolling through Juliana’s Instagram account. 

There were plenty of followers, around 300k, which was more than enough to impress Valentina. As much as she admired the images of Juliana’s models, all with absolutely flawless make up and many of them quite famous, she only clicked on the photos that contained Juliana, of which there weren’t many.

She was struck once more by the natural beauty Juliana exuded. The dark haired woman only posted images where she was accompanied by others, most of which were with Alba and Sergio. Valentina smiled at the other woman’s complete lack of understanding or awareness of her own attractiveness. With the amount of followers she had, and with the body Valentina knew the woman possessed, she had to bite down her surprise at the lack of perfectly angled selfies or impeccably filtered bikini timer shots in her feed. Most women their age had photo after photo of shameless self-promotion, but not Juliana. It gave Valentina a little more insight into who the woman really was; someone who clearly didn’t care for appearances or pleasing the masses, as the comments on her photos were screaming out for more.

Valentina dived deep, spending far too much time that would be appropriate to admit scanning each photo and staring at the dark haired woman. She couldn’t restrain the smile that broke out as she zoomed in on a photo of Juliana, her head whipped back as she laughed, her long hair swaying down her back as Alba’s arm wrapped over her shoulder. And another of Sergio and Juliana holding makeup brushes at one another in a mock sword fight, her profile excruciatingly gorgeous. Another of a winking Juliana sitting next to Alba in a restaurant, wine glasses held between them in cheers. 

As Valentina flicked through each image and scrutinised them all, she felt that inexplicable yearning stick in her chest. That heaviness that she hadn’t been able to shake sat there obnoxiously, and Valentina got the impression it had no intention of leaving. 

Valentina certainly didn’t want to feel it, but it couldn’t be helped. The faint flicker of hope burned inside her at the very thought of Juliana searching for her on social media. A woman who followed less than 50 others had now clicked the follow button on Valentina’s page. 

Valentina clicked the lock button on her phone and shifted onto her back on the couch, her arm draped over her forehead. She took in a deep breath and told herself not to over-analyze it. 

_It didn’t change anything._

Juliana had broken her typical style of keeping very quiet during the week. She had reached out not once, but twice. The simple question of _why_ whirred annoyingly around Valentina’s brain.

Valentina sat up and shook her head at herself, her hands gripping the fabric edge of the couch as she attempted to get a hold of her thoughts.

_You know how this ends. Don’t get away from yourself._

“How’d lunch with your siblings go today?” Angel quizzed, bringing Valentina back to the present.

Valentina rolled her eyes and slumped a little where she stood. 

“They couldn’t make it.”

“What do you mean? What were they doing instead?” Mike asked skeptically.

“Busy, I guess.” Valentina dismissed with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Oh my God. You haven’t seen them in months. I can’t believe they didn’t make the effort.”

“Yeah? I can.” Valentina couldn’t hold the resentment from seeping into her tone. 

Angel and Mike both leaned in closer in an attempt to comfort their friend.

“Oh, Vale. I’m sorry.” Angel consoled, her hand rubbing soothingly against Valentina’s back.

“It’s fine. They’ve just got stuff on.”

“Ah, no. That’s a cop out. Everyone is busy.” Angel retorted quickly with a flourish of her finger, attitude dripping from every syllable.

“They’re your family, V. These are the people who should be making time for you. Don’t give them concessions every time they bail on your plans. When was the last time you saw them?” Mike soothed after Angel’s sassy remark.

Valentina scratched distractedly at her eyebrow as she strained to think of the last time she saw her siblings. 

“I saw Guille about three months ago, I think. And I can’t remember the last time Eva even called me.” Valentina admitted slowly.

“Oh, chick. Families can be so fucked.”

“Yeah, well, whatever.” Valentina didn’t want to talk about it anymore. She stood up straighter and forced a smile onto her face. “Fuck ‘em. I don’t need them when I have you two by my side. What else could I possibly want?” She said as she took another sip from her drink.

A cheeky grin slid onto Angel’s lips as her eyes lit up. 

“I could think of something.”

Valentina rolled her eyes at her best friend, Angel’s eyebrow arched mischievously.

“Something that starts with the letter J, perhaps?”

“Shut up, Angel, you shit-stirrer.” Valentina whined as she tipped her head back.

“You know I’m right.”

“Have you seen her yet?” Mike asked.

Valentina shook her head, her gaze down turning to focus on the slowly melting ice in her glass.

“Well, let’s cheers anyway. To dysfunctional families and ambiguous lovers.” Mike shouted loudly, easily heard above the roar of music.

Valentina scoffed at the sentiment, thinking it ironic that Mike would choose _ambiguous lovers_ to cheers to considering he and Angel were still playing some weird avoiding-their-obvious-feelings game. But it was not lost on Valentina, the way they always gravitated towards one another. 

Angel and Mike looked at her expectantly as their glasses were raised high in the air, waiting for her to join. 

Valentina lifted her glass and clinked them together.

“Salud!” They all shouted merrily and finished off what was left of their drinks. 

~ ~ ~ 

About an hour later, Valentina finally laid eyes on Juliana. She sat in a booth against one wall of the club, her stare penetrating as they locked onto one another. Valentina felt breathless as she stumbled slightly on the uneven ground, wrapped up in the intensity of Juliana’s gaze. 

It never failed to amaze Valentina, the way a simple look from Juliana could wipe away the week’s worth of internal conflict and suffering. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or whether it was real; that tugging feeling deep inside her when Juliana’s dark, mysterious eyes latched onto her and it somehow muted the noise. She almost felt dizzy with it, as if she was falling through a steady stream of clouds and couldn’t see her way.

Juliana’s long hair was in a half-up half-down do, her tight black top highlighting her dark features and brilliant curves of her upper body. Valentina was completely hypnotized as Juliana raised her glass and sipped at her drink, her gaze fierce and relentless as she refused to look away. Her deep eyes were simmering with an intensity that made Valentina’s skin burn with awareness.

A gentle knock from a random club-goer broke the spell Valentina found herself under. She clenched her jaw, took a deep breath and forced herself to look away. She concentrated on her footsteps as she continued her way to the restroom, careful not to stumble as her mind rattled with thoughts of Juliana. 

As confused and frustrated she was, the intrinsic need to be near the dark-haired woman was almost too much to handle. It took Valentina all her strength and willpower to walk away, even though that tightness in her chest was begging her to turn around and be with her. 

Valentina took longer than usual in the restroom as she attempted to calm her racing mind. She blinked at her reflection in the water-spotted mirror, the alcohol she’d already consumed slowing the functioning of her brain. She forced herself to relax, the light lines creasing around the corners of her eyes and between her brows gradually disappearing. 

She was young, she told herself. She was out with her friends in a club full of people. As Angel already pointed out, she could have almost anyone she wanted. 

But therein lies the problem. When she thought about what she wanted, Juliana was all she could think about. The other woman had somehow forced her way into Valentina’s heart, completely by surprise, and Valentina simply didn’t know what to do with all these _feelings_. 

“Ignore them.” She said to her reflection as if it were easy. “Completely ignore them.”

She stood up straighter and pulled her lipstick out of the small handbag that sat against her hip. The sparkling pink spread smoothly across the plump flesh in one fluid movement. She smacked her lips together and wiped gently beneath her eyes. 

“What are you ignoring?” 

Valentina turned to find Alba grinning stupidly at her as she washed her hands in the sink beside her. 

“Oh, hi Alba.” Valentina stammered, her eyebrows almost in her hairline.

She could feel warmth pink her cheeks, embarrassed to be caught talking to herself. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Valentina.” Alba replied as she turned off the water flow and reached for the paper towel. “But i’m curious, what is it that you’re ignoring?” 

Alba’s smirk was obvious, an apparent effort to taunt her. But the glint in the woman’s eye was playful, not malicious. Valentina huffed out a breath and relaxed, leaning her hip against the bench. 

“Oh, nothing of importance. I do that sometimes, talk aloud. It’s embarrassing.” Valentina scoffed at herself, shaking her head in humiliation and dismissing the comment as blase as she possibly could.

Alba threw the paper towel into the waste bin and gave Valentina a reassuring smile. 

“How have you been?” Alba asked as she mirrored Valentina’s position, facing her. 

Valentina nodded her head and looked away awkwardly. She didn’t want to give too much away to Juliana’s best friend without lying. She twitched her lips and gave her most polite smile.

“Yeah, fine, I guess. How about you?”

Alba narrowed her gaze at Valentina, her eyebrows rising as she considered her response. She tipped her head slightly to one side and crossed her arms over her body. 

“I’ve been fine, thanks. But Juli has been a little off all week.”

Valentina wrinkled her nose and chewed nervously at the inside of her cheek. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. She could let it go, dismiss it as if it wasn’t important. But curiosity got the better of her, her brain prodding at her to ask for more.

“How so?”

Alba shrugged and sucked in a deep breath through her nose. 

“Just little things. She’s been going to bed really early, can’t stay focused in our conversations. She was late to work one morning, which has never happened before. I don’t know, I can’t pick it.”

The edges of Valentina’s lips downturned as Alba described Juliana’s actions over the past week. She picked up that Alba was concerned, her blinking eyes focused clearly on Valentina’s reaction. 

“Well, I don’t know the details but I know she’s had a lot going on lately.” Valentina offered weakly. 

Alba nodded once and stood straighter, turning to face the mirror. She pushed at her hair and prodded at her makeup.

“Mmmm.” She hummed. “Somehow, I don’t think this is about all that.”

Alba waved at the air, confirming that there was a whole other story there that Valentina wasn’t privy to.

“What do you think it’s about?” 

Valentina leaned forward, moving closer to Alba. Considering how difficult it was to get any information out of Juliana, Alba was her best shot at learning more about the girl. But due to previous experience, she wasn’t sure how much Alba would give away.

Alba puffed out an amused sound and turned to face Valentina again. She looked at her up and down before her gaze settled back on her face. 

“I’ve tried talking to her about it, but she’s so damn stubborn.” 

The two women stood in front of one another as they both tried to work out what to say next. Valentina wanted to ask for more, to get to the root of what Alba was trying to say, but coherent sentences were lost on her in the moment. 

Alba was the first to open her mouth again, moving in closer. 

“Just don’t give up on her yet, okay? I know she seems distant, but it’s just a way of protecting herself.”

Valentina shook her head, her heart beating harder in her chest.

“But I don’t know where I stand with her. I’m so torn between this casual relationship we’ve started and everything else that’s going on in my head.”

Alba dipped her chin, her eyes encouraging Valentina to say more. She reached out, her hand resting on Valentina’s elbow.

“And what is it that’s going on in your head?” She asked gently.

Valentina flexed her jaw, annoyed at herself for giving away more than she planned. Her teeth pulled at her upper lip as she considered what to say next. The thought that if she opened up a little, Alba might possibly give her more insight gave her the confidence to confide in the woman.

“Juliana is all that goes on in my head. Just around and around, all day. I daydream about her while I'm at work, I dream about her while I'm asleep. She’s all I think about, and I don’t know what the fuck to do with that.”

The smile that broke out on Alba’s face was brilliant. Valentina closed her eyes and covered half her face with her hand. She felt somewhat relieved to say it out loud, but completely ridiculous that she fell in too deep, too quickly, and then admitted it to Juliana’s best friend.

“Hey, now. Look at me.” 

Alba reached out and pulled at Valentina’s hand to lower it from her face, her expression full of understanding. 

“I just don’t know where we stand and it’s making me crazy. I also feel like an idiot because I hardly know her and I just -” 

Valentina stopped herself, swallowing back the welling emotions. She tipped her head back and shook her head, a watery laugh bubbling up from her chest. 

“Sorry.”

“No, please don’t apologise to me.” Alba consoled. “I can’t believe i’m hearing this, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

Alba smiled, her hands holding onto both of Valentina’s elbows, her expression open and heartening.

“I think you two need to talk and get on the same page.”

Valentina frowned, puzzled by the look on Alba’s face and the way she spoke, as if Valentina should be reading between the lines. 

“What do you -”

“Would you move? Other people need to wash their hands.” Valentina was cut off by a snappy blonde girl in a very short dress. 

“Oh, sorry.” Valentina mumbled as she pushed away from the counter, moving towards the door. 

“Manners go a long way, you know.” Valentina heard Alba remark as she followed her out of the restroom and back into the thumping beat of the club. 

“Are you going to come and see us now?” Alba asked as they began moving their way through the crowd. 

“I was supposed to get us some drinks.” Valentina motioned towards the bar with her thumb.

Alba’s hand grabbed Valentina’s elbow once more as she laughed, directing them through the crowd of people towards the booth Valentina had seen Juliana in earlier. 

“Just come and say hi for a minute. I know Juli would like to see you.”

Valentina felt the blood rush through her veins as she stumbled her way through the club. She didn’t know what her heart was doing, but it felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. The turmoil she had felt all week was now conflicting with Alba’s hopeful words in the restroom. She didn’t want that glimmer of hope to burn brighter, but she had no control over what her heart wanted. And it was becoming more and more of a challenge to deflect the obvious pull she felt towards Juliana. 

Valentina cleared her throat as she stepped around another group of people, a smile beginning to form on her lips. Alba was right. They needed to talk, to straighten things out and stop stepping around the edges. As much as it frightened her to do it, she needed to be honest, to tell Juliana that she was beginning to feel more than just a casual connection. 

Finally, they squeezed through another group of party-goers and there she was. 

Valentina’s whole stomach dropped at the scene unfolding before her eyes. 

Juliana sat in the booth as a girl Valentina had never seen before caressed her face, their lips attached. 

“Ah, _fuck_.” Alba cursed into Valentina’s shoulder.

Valentina wasn’t about to stand there and feel like a fool for much longer. She took one last look at the dark-haired woman embraced in an intense kiss with someone else, before turning on her heel and pushing her body towards the bar.

“Bottle of Mezcal and three shot glasses, please.” 

Valentina basically screamed her order at the bartender. A few other patrons gave her wary looks, and Valentina knew she must have looked unhinged. There were no outcries of being cut in front of, no smart-arse remarks for pushing in. The bartender simply handed her what she ordered and took her cash. 

Angel and Mike looked concerned as she approached their table.

“Vale, what’s going on?” Mike asked slowly as she slammed down the bottle and poured them a shot each. 

The clear liquid spilt over the table as her hands trembled. It was as if her brain went into pause, refusing to process her scattered emotions. All she knew was that she needed to forget what she’d just seen. And in that moment, alcohol was the only way she knew how to numb that kind of pain. 

“Here. Help yourself.” 

Valentina pushed the two full shot glasses towards her friends before lifting her own and tipping her head back. 

“Vale.” Angel reached out and placed her hand on Valentina’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened. I just want to forget it all. Come on, drink with me.” 

Valentina poured herself another full shot and swung it back. 

Mike and Angel looked at one another cautiously before swallowing their own shot, just as Valentina finished her third. 

“Hey, chick, maybe we should slow it down.” Angel beckoned cautiously, her hand resting on Valentina’s shoulder.

Valentina blinked back fresh tears as she poured herself another shot. 

“Did something happen with Juliana?” Mike leaned in closer as his hand wrapped around the bottle.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Valentina asserted firmly, yet another shot disappearing down her throat.

“You know this isn’t a healthy way to deal with this, V.”

“You know what, Mike. I’ve had a pretty shitty year. My dad died. My siblings don’t talk to me anymore because they’re too busy with their own lives, and now I have this woman bouncing around in my head and completely fucking with my emotions.” Valentina reached out and shook the bottle from Mike’s grip. “So i’m going to keep drinking this. You can either join me or not, that’s up to you.” 

Valentina’s voice trembled as she spoke. She would never normally speak to her friends like that. But it was as if a dam had broken inside her. All of this pent up angst she’d been attempting to hide over the past year just spilt over, the cracks finally giving way, and she needed an outlet. 

To her friend’s credit, they stood quietly as Valentina poured them all another shot, and they all lifted their drink at the same time. 

It didn’t take much longer for the Mezcal to take effect. The last thing Valentina remembered was Angel and Mike standing with their arms around her on the dance floor. 

~ ~ ~

The shrill ringtone of Valentina’s phone pulled her from her unconscious state. 

She groaned and turned on to her side, burying her head in her pillow. She squeezed her eyes tighter still, desperate to fall back into oblivion. But her stomach had other ideas. 

She sat bolt upright, her hand covering her mouth in alarm. 

Her legs were wobbly as she stood, her feet dragging as she made a beeline for the toilet. 

Once she’d emptied the contents of her stomach, Valentina’s hands gripped the edge of the vanity. Her knuckles were white, reflecting the pale complexion of her face looking back at her in the mirror. Her hair was messy and stuck to her head, her mascara clumping on her eyelashes. Valentina surmised that she looked as good as she felt - like death. 

Her bra was off, a plain white t-shirt she recognised from her pile of clothes on the chair on her bed covered her torso. She wasn’t wearing pants, only underwear. She stared at herself harder in the reflection, but could not conjure up any details on how she got home. There was absolutely no recollection of how she came to be back in her apartment, in a completely different set of clothes than she was wearing the previous night. She pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache pulsed against the front of her brain. 

With shaking hands, Valentina brushed her teeth, ridding the foul aftertaste of last night's binge drinking session. She then took a warm shower, going through her usual routine of cleaning her face and washing her hair. As she stood under the steady stream, conditioner rinsing from the light strands, she closed her eyes and tried to resurrect any memories from the previous night. 

She felt nauseous once more when she remembered spying Juliana kissing someone else. Not that she should be upset, she told herself. It’s not like they were dating. They were both completely free to see whoever they liked, to kiss whoever they wanted to kiss. 

But the heavy feeling like a stone sitting in her gut persisted as her mind tortured her, the image on repeat as if it were tattooed to the back of her eyelids. 

She remembered buying the bottle of Mezcal, and sinking shot after shot in an attempt to disguise the hurt and pain she’d felt stabbing her like a knife. A culmination of events tipped her over the edge, but it was all her own fault. She knew what she had with Juliana was going to end, eventually. The other woman had made that clear from the start. She berated herself for allowing her heart to run away with her mind, to permit that tiny sliver of hope that maybe she wasn’t the only one swept up in this whirlwind of emotion. This inexplicable feeling of wanting to be near her, to get to know more, to explore her even further. 

She opened her eyes and finished up, making a feeble attempt to dry the long strands of hair between her towel. She threw on another clean shirt and fresh underwear before crawling back in between the sheets. She turned to her bedside to collect her phone, and that’s when she noticed the ibuprofen and glass of water sitting there. 

Valentina sent a quiet thank you to whoever had left the medicine there, swallowing the pills with long gulps of water. Her fingers then clasped her phone, her fingers swiping up to unlock the device. 

Three missed calls from Angel. 

Valentina rolled her eyes and hit her best friend's name, the screen shifting to call mode. She raised the phone to her ear and closed her eyes, her fingers pressing into her eyes to stem the throbbing that persisted beyond. 

“Vale, chick. Are you okay?”

Angel sounded a little distressed. 

“Hey. Yeah, i’m fine. Where are you?” Valentina croaked. 

“Oh, wow. You sound as good as I bet you feel. Am I right?”

“Mmmm, I don’t feel the best but i’ll get through it.”

Angel sighed through the phone. 

“How did I get home?” Valentina continued, doing her best to avoid an Angel lecture about drinking too much.

“I knew you wouldn’t remember that.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Chick, you were slamming back shots of Mezcal like it was water. You didn’t last too long after that.”

“Oh, God.” Valentina groaned.

“Do you remember how drunk Mike was on the night of his birthday?” 

Valentina replayed the nuisance Mike was that night, and how Angel and Valentina had to basically carry him home.

“I wasn’t that bad, was I?” Valentina cringed.

“No, hun. Worse.”

“I’m sorry.” Valentina mumbled quietly as she sunk back into the safety of her bed. 

“I was just worried about you. You wouldn’t tell us what happened, but clearly something sent you over the edge. You came back on a mission to get as fucked up as possible.”

Valentina pulled the sheets up beneath her chin and turned on her side, curling in on herself. She knew Angel was waiting for an explanation and by the sounds of it, she owed her one. She inhaled deeply before divulging.

“I saw Juliana kissing someone else. Right after Alba gave me some weird advice on the two of us getting on the same page. Which considering what happened, I don’t think is going to happen. She’s very obviously not feeling what I am.”

“Oh, chick.” 

Valentina couldn’t stand to hear the pity in Angel’s voice. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s probably good, actually. It’s a good way to get my head straight, now that I know where I stand.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Valentina stiffened as Angel’s drawn out tone told her she was still missing a piece of the puzzle.

“What do you mean?”

“You know how you don’t remember getting home?”

“Yeah…”

“Juliana took you home. She came out of nowhere while we were on the dancefloor. We were trying to hold you up and we were about to take you home when she suddenly appeared. She seemed out of her mind when she saw the state you were in. She was apologising to you and kind of yelled at us for letting you get so drunk.”

“What?” Valentina said in disbelief as she sat back up, her eyes wide in shock.

“Yeah, it was pretty wild. But she quickly apologised for yelling and said it was all her fault. She insisted that she take you home, that she’d make sure you got there safely.”

“You left me with her?”

“Well, chick, we were pretty drunk too and she was really persistent. It was obvious she was super concerned about you, and she was really careful with you. You were barely stringing a sentence together so she picked you up and carried you out before we could really object.”

Valentina huffed out a cynical chuckle, at a complete loss for words.

“I don’t really know what to say.”

“Well, I’m sorry. But it sounds as though you got home okay, so it wasn’t all bad.” 

“No, now I just feel like a bigger fucking idiot for being black out drunk and her having to look after me.” Valentina groaned as she rested her forehead on her knees. 

She wondered briefly how big of a hole she would have to dig to straight up disappear. 

“By the way Juliana was acting, I don’t think she minded. Honestly, it was pretty cute the way she came in and looked after you.”

“God, Angel. Don’t say that.”

“Why not?” Angel asked hesitantly.

“Because it’s just more confusing when people say that kind of thing.”

There was a moment of silence between the pair as Valentina fell back into the mattress, pulling the sheet up over her head to hide from the real world.

“Do you want me to come around?” Angel offered.

“No, thanks. I’m just going to go back to sleep and pray I never have to see Juliana ever again. Otherwise I might just die from embarrassment.”

Angel chuckled a slightly strangled sound. She was clearly hungover as well.

“Call me if you need, okay? Get some rest.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Angel. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Valentina hung up the call and plugged her phone in to charge. She fumbled about in the top draw of her bedside for her eye patches before pulling them over her eyes, and plunging herself into darkness once more. 

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t until 4pm that Valentina dragged herself from her bedroom and into the kitchen for some more water. Then she fell heavily onto the couch, pulling the blanket over her bare legs and turning on the TV with the aim to block out her tiresome thoughts with mind-numbing Netflix. 

Two hours later, Valentina was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

She sat upright and rubbed at her eyes, a little disoriented and confused. Assuming it was Angel to come and check on her, Valentina shuffled her way to the door, running her fingers through her hair to look slightly more presentable. 

Valentina froze as she opened the door to find Juliana standing on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one pretty quickly so I don't think I actually wrote this how I really wanted, but it's done and I hope it isn't a complete disappointment!  
> I'm back from holidays so I should have a little time to get some more writing done, no promises though. The next chapter is an important one so it might take me a little while to get it out. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and New Years! Let's hope 2021 isn't a complete shitfight like 2020 was...


	9. Please, stay

Valentina’s mouth dropped open, but no words came out. 

Juliana was the last person she expected to be standing in front of her at this moment. 

Large, vulnerable brown eyes lifted to look at her. Juliana shifted nervously on her feet, a meek smile on her lips. 

She swung a small sequined bag in one hand, the other she jammed into the front pocket of her jeans. She was dressed casually, a simple black t-shirt tucked into a well-fitted pair of black jeans. Blue converse hi-tops completed the outfit. Her hair was out but not styled as it usually was. Nevertheless, it still looked just as silky and wavy as ever and Valentina wondered how the hell she managed to do that. Her makeup was minimal, and as they stood facing one another in a kind of stunned silence, Valentina realised this was the first time she was seeing Juliana outside of the haze of a nightclub or without the confidence of alcohol running through her veins. 

“Hi, Val.” Juliana finally spoke, addressing her with a slight tremble in her voice. 

“Juliana.” It almost came out like a question. “What are you doing here?”

Valentina was still genuinely shocked at Juliana’s surprise visit, and if she was honest, she was also still feeling the lingering effects of a hangover. She hoped briefly that she didn’t look too disheveled. 

Juliana swallowed harshly and shuffled her feet on the slightly worn carpet of the hallway. 

“I just wanted to check that you were okay.”

Valentina’s hand released the silver handle and slid up the edge of the wooden door, her fingers gripping firmly around the timber. She blinked for what she thought was the first time since she opened the door and looked away sheepishly, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face as her head wobbled indignantly. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” She sucked in a deep breath and gathered the courage to look up again. “Angel told me you brought me home. Thanks for that.”

Juliana shrugged her shoulders and swung the bag in her hand again, the contents making a light rattling noise as it hit her knee. 

“Oh, it’s - you don’t have to thank me for that. I’m just glad we got you home safely.” Juliana stumbled over her words nervously, her eyes flitting about and unable to focus.

“We?”

“Yeah. You and me.” Juliana said as she lifted her bag, vaguely motioning between them.

Valentina bit on the inside of her lip and leaned the side of her head on the door frame.

“I doubt I was much help.”

Juliana shrugged her shoulders in response and sniffed, her eyes downcast. 

“That doesn’t matter. I was just glad to be with you.”

Valentina frowned at Juliana’s statement, completely perplexed by what the other woman could mean. From her actions the previous night, she assumed Juliana was quite happy not being with her. Valentina sucked air through her teeth and stood straigher, looking directly at the other woman.

“What are you really doing here, Juls?”

Valentina could see Juliana’s jaw tighten as she looked up, her eyes bouncing around her face as if she were trying to decide whether to proceed with her original plan or not. 

Finally, Juliana ceased her anxious fidgeting and stepped closer. 

“I guess I wanted to explain myself, if you’ll allow it. I know I haven’t exactly been sending the most straightforward messages.”

Valentina sniggered at Juliana’s words. She could almost taste the bitterness on the tip of her tongue. She couldn’t quite believe she was standing at the front door of her apartment hearing this, but she wasn’t sure Juliana entirely deserved her hostility. Sure, she’d been torn up for weeks over this woman, but they’d clarified the relationship to be purely casual weeks ago. Even though Valentina had very clearly struggled with that, it didn’t mean she should take that out on the other woman. So she licked her lips and tried to bite back the prodding feeling of discontent. 

“You got that right. I’ve been trying to decode everything you’ve done for weeks.” 

Juliana smiled remorsefully and stepped even closer. She was so close Valentina could smell her, that maddeningly enticing scent that she couldn’t quite identify, the fragrance that was distinctly Juliana, and it sparked an uncontrollable fluttering in her stomach. She wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or pleased by this completely unavoidable reaction.

“Then you’ll hear me out?” Juliana dipped her chin and looked up at Valentina through her long, dark lashes. “Please?” 

Valentina took in a deep breath as she gazed at Juliana, her wide eyes begging for a chance. 

Valentina clenched her jaw and huffed out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. There was no way she could turn her away now. Not with her standing so close and looking at her like that. Plus, she was curious to hear what Juliana had to say.

“Okay.” She sighed in resignation. “Come in.”

Valentina stepped back and held the door open, watching closely as Juliana stepped over the threshold and into the apartment. 

“Let me just put some pants on.” Valentina said as she closed the door. She hadn’t forgotten that she was still only wearing underwear on her bottom half. “Take a seat on the couch, if you like. I’ll be back in a second.”

Valentina motioned to the couch and gave Juliana a weak smile, before turning and making her way into her bedroom. She rummaged around in her drawers for a pair of semi-respectable sweats and dragged them up her legs, her mind buzzing with the idea of Juliana sitting in her apartment, wanting to talk. 

She yanked a hairbrush through her hair to rid the strands of knots and to look somewhat presentable. Her reflection looked scattered, her expression frazzled, so she took a moment to calm herself down. 

Her knuckles were almost white as she gripped the edge of her dresser. She stared at her reflection, observing how tired her blue eyes appeared. She told herself to give Juliana this opportunity, and to keep whatever feelings that were simmering deep inside her at bay. That way, she might have a chance of not messing things up. 

With three deep breaths, she placed her hairbrush down with a clunk and returned to the open plan living space. 

Juliana was sitting on the edge of the couch, her small sequined bag resting on the coffee table in front of the TV. The screen was quiet, the obnoxious “are you still watching?” screen mocking her, demonstrating just how long Valentina had been curled up and feeling sorry for herself. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Valentina offered as she entered the kitchen.

Juliana turned slightly in her seat to catch Valentina behind her. 

“No, i’m fine for now, thanks.”

Valentina nodded and made her way to the couch, sitting in the same place she had been for the past couple of hours. The couch was still warm as she sat with her legs crossed underneath her, facing the other woman. 

It was easy to see that Juliana was nervous. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap and she struggled to make direct eye contact. On instinct, Valentina’s own hands twitched. She recognised the need to reach out and soothe her, to encourage her to relax. Valentina was completely unprepared for this, and she didn’t really have a clue of what Juliana was about to say. Seeing Juliana this nervous almost made Valentina feel queasy, her mouth drying up as a result. But she kept her hands still in an effort to stay strong for herself.

“What would you like to talk to me about?” Valentina prompted, her voice a little squeaky.

Juliana scratched along her hairline restlessly before placing her hands on her thighs, her knees shifting in Valentina’s direction. 

“I wanted to start by apologising for my behavior. I know i’ve been a little ambiguous -”

“A little?” Valentina scoffed. She always thought interrupting someone while they were speaking was pretentious and rude, but it just came out. She pursed her lips as soon as she said it, but she couldn’t take it back now.

Juliana’s eyes widened slightly in shock, before her shoulders slumped a little in acknowledgement. 

“Yeah. I guess I deserve that.” Juliana admitted with a tip of her head. She sniffed once and licked her lips before continuing. “I’ve had a lot of things going on lately, and this whole thing was not helping.” 

Juliana’s finger made a couple of circles in the air as she spoke, indicating _‘this whole thing’_ was the _‘Valentina and Juliana thing’_. 

Valentina felt her heart clench in her chest when she heard it. 

“Well, I'm so sorry to be such an inconvenience in your life, Juliana.” Valentina spat as a way to mask her initial hurt.

“No, no. That’s not what I meant. That came out all wrong.” Juliana rushed, her hands shaking. “I’m sorry. I’ve never been very good at articulating myself. I didn’t mean what we had was an inconvenience. Not at all. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Juliana was looking at her so earnestly that Valentina took the bait.

“What do you mean?”

Juliana squeezed her eyes shut briefly, her hands clenched into fists on her thighs before she visibly relaxed. She blew out a deep breath and lifted her gaze back onto Valentina.

“You’ve been the one very good thing in my life, lately.” 

Valentina’s mouth dropped open of its own accord. That was not quite what she was expecting. 

“Do you remember that night I came here, drunk and crying?” Juliana questioned.

Valentina shifted her legs into a more comfortable position, her head nodding. Juliana had been so upset that night, her whole demeanor crushed. Valentina recalled Juliana rambling, _“she has no idea what i’ve been through. Of what she put me through. And then she just shows up and expects everything to be okay.”_ Valentina hated seeing the other woman so cut up, but Juliana was reluctant to provide much information, so what had caused such angst was still a mystery to her.

“Of course I do.”

Juliana nodded her head mindlessly and sucked in her bottom lip. She breathed in deeply through her nose and opened her mouth to speak.

“My mother arrived out of nowhere earlier that week. Just turned up on my doorstep one evening with a smile and a request for a hug. Prior to that, I hadn’t seen or heard from her in 9 years.”

Valentina didn’t know what to say. So Juliana’s _she_ had been her mother. A vacant mother, by the sounds of it. She watched as Juliana leaned forward, her elbows digging into the tops of her knees as she swayed gently, her attention focused on her hands clasped together in front of her. There was an edge to her voice now, and it wasn’t one of nervousness. It was anger. 

“I came to live with my abuela in the city when I was 14 years old. By 16, Alba found me and we ran away, escaping the nightmare that was our lives. We’ve been on our own ever since.”

“Juls.” Valentina breathed.

Suddenly, the silence of the room was deafening.

Juliana finally looked up. Her face crumpled as she shook her head. 

“I can see the pity in your eyes, Val. Please, don’t. I don’t need it. I was better off without her.”

Valentina began wringing her hands together in her lap out of pure hopelessness.

This was a lot to take in. This was not what she was expecting. And the worst thing was, she didn’t quite know how to react. It was clear this was a topic of trauma and torment to the other woman, but she wanted to hear it. And she thought maybe Juliana needed to say it, too. 

So Valentina composed herself, focused on wiping the expression of sorrow and wretchedness off her face and offered Juliana a safe space to speak.

“What happened?” She asked cautiously.

Juliana defeatedly shrugged her shoulders and took in a deep, shuddering breath. The nails on her fingers were pulling at their quicks, her feet tapping rhythmically against the rug. 

“The point is, I don’t need her. I haven’t needed her since I was 14. And she just turned up and expected me to welcome her with open arms.” 

Juliana scoffed at the notion, the sound thick with contempt. It was obvious Juliana didn’t want to divulge the intricate details of why she was sent away, or why she despised her mother with such vehemency. Valentina wanted to respect that, so she decided not to press.

“I’m sorry.” Valentina murmured feebly.

Juliana licked her lips and sat up straighter, her brown eyes wrought with uncertainty and trepidation. Dismissing Valentina’s quiet apology, she continued.

“So that weekend, I drank too much to cover my anxiety over that woman trying to come back into my life, for resurrecting all those shitty memories I have of my teen years. And as i’m throwing back drink after drink, I found myself wanting only one thing.”

“What was that?” 

Valentina thought she knew the answer, but that still didn’t prepare her for Juliana’s response. 

“You.” Juliana’s voice quavered as she spoke. “I just wanted to be around you. That’s why I found myself in front of your door that night. I couldn’t think of anything else that would make me feel better.”

“Oh.” Valentina mumbled, somewhat dumbly. 

“Yeah.” Juliana said through a fake amused huff, but it was tainted with fear. “I guess that night was when I finally let myself acknowledge that maybe you meant more to me than what I wanted to let on. And it scared the hell out of me.”

Valentina was speechless for the upteenth time since their conversation began. She knew she had a ridiculous expression on her face, but she was quite honestly shocked into silence. 

So Juliana continued. 

“It was a culmination of things that made me panic. My increasing feelings for you, Alba constantly in my ear, my mother trying to re-enter my life, my lack of experience in this area, and my horrific track record of handling any kind of personal situation with any kind of care.”

“Right.” Valentina attempted to keep up with Juliana’s speech, but her brain was still trying to process exactly what Juliana was trying to say.

“So instead of just being forthcoming with you, I tried my best to get these feelings under control. It wasn’t something I’d ever dealt with before.”

Juliana spoke slowly, her nerves returning. Her hands were fiddling with the seam of her jeans and she couldn’t maintain eye contact. Valentina felt her hands begin to sweat with the turn of conversation.

“What do you mean?” Valentina probed.

“I mean, i’ve slept with people before, obviously.” Juliana’s gaze downturned as her voice lowered, a slight blush pinking her cheeks. Valentina couldn’t help the small smile lifting her lips. “But I’ve actually never slept with the same person more than once.”

Valentina’s mouth fell open at the admission, her heart skipping a beat at the implication. Alba had implied that was the case, but hearing it from Juliana was entirely different.

“Wow.” 

Valentina internally berated herself for lack of a better response. She blamed her clearly still hungover state for her brain’s loss of function.

“Yeah.” Juliana said as she cleared her throat. 

Juliana’s hands slipped beneath her legs, steadying their fretting by sitting on them. Valentina bit back a smile at the action, her brain finally kicking into action.

“Why was I any different?”

Juliana’s lips twitched as she sucked in her cheeks. She made a clicking sound as she opened her mouth to speak.

“I’ve tried to come up with a way to explain it, and words fail me every time. But, i’ll try.” Juliana looked at Valentina with such earnestness that she felt like her tether to the world she had always known suddenly snapped. The static was heavy in the air between them, ever present when they were close. The air crackled with it, pulling Valentina closer as if it were magnetic. She leaned in, her ears straining in an effort to not miss a single word Juliana said.

“There was just something inside me that wouldn’t let you go, ever since that first night I laid eyes on you.” Juliana’s voice was smooth like honey, a shy smile on her lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You filled my every thought. Every time I closed my eyes, light blue ones were always looking back at me. I wondered what you were doing every second of the day. Not to mention how fucking mind-blowing the sex was.”

This time it was Valentina who had to look away, her blood rushing to her face as she bit back her growing smile. 

“So I dragged my friends back to the same club, week after week, in the hopes of seeing you again. It went against everything I had ever experienced before, against the very person I told myself I was. And you were so charming, so beautiful, so exciting, that I couldn’t help but chase after you every time. It’s like you’re some kind of whirl-pool and I keep getting sucked into the current.” 

Valentina was momentarily caught off-guard by the honest explanation. Deep down she was ecstatic to hear the effect she had on Juliana, to finally get the inside scoop into how Juliana was feeling. She felt relief at the verification that she hadn’t been dreaming this whole thing up the entire time, or romanticising their interactions in her head. But she had to reign herself in. She couldn’t forget everything else.

“If that was all going on, why leave every morning? Why ignore my texts?”

Juliana’s smile faltered at Valentina’s question. Her shoulders rounded a little, the light that sparked behind her eye when she was talking about Valentina flickering away.

“I was scared.” 

Valentina swallowed as she scrambled for the courage to ask the next question.

“Why kiss someone else?”

This time it was Juliana’s turn to be taken aback. She flinched, an immediate cloud of shame darkening her features. Valentina almost felt bad for bringing it up. But she had to know. 

“Yeah. Alba told me you saw that.”

“Unfortunately.” Valentina mumbled as she shifted, dropping her shoulder more comfortably into the couch cushions. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt, aware of how uncomfortable she’d just made things, but still determined to hear Juliana’s excuse. 

“Look, Val. I don’t even really know her.”

“Oh, that makes it better.” Valentina said sarcastically, her eyes watching as she pulled at a fraying thread on her shirt. She knew she shouldn’t prise it, but she did it anyway, the shirt bunching as the cotton pulled.

“No, that’s-. God.” Juliana groaned in frustration, one hand flying up to push at her hair. “She was a friend of Alba’s from work. She wouldn’t leave me alone all night. She kept pestering me, even after I told her that I wasn’t interested. And then, out of nowhere, she just grabbed me and kissed me.”

“It didn’t look like you weren’t _not_ enjoying it.”

“Val, please believe me. It lasted a whole of three seconds before my brain caught up and I pushed her off me. I wasn’t interested in her. I’m not interested in her.”

Valentina swirled her lips around, biting anxiously into the soft flesh as she considered the other woman.  
She was watching her with such urgency, such desperation for Valentina to believe her that it didn’t take long for Valentina’s brows to soften. 

It was like quicksand. Every time she fought against whatever it was she was feeling for Juliana, the deeper she sunk. 

Juliana took the lack of response as an opportunity to continue her explanation.

“Alba came over and told Lauren to leave me alone. Once she’d kicked Lauren out of the booth, she explained that she’d just dragged you over to see me and you saw what happened.”

“That’s true, she did basically drag me.” Valentina confirmed with an arch of her eyebrow.

“I immediately tried to find you. I felt sick knowing that you’d just witnessed that. It took me a while to spot you though because there were so many people and you were no longer at that bar table. By the time I finally found you, you were almost passed out already.”

Valentina pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She already felt like such an idiot for the way she behaved, but now with Juliana’s clarification, she felt even more foolish. 

“Yeah.” Valentina said on a breath, not really sure of what else to say.

“Why?” 

Juliana’s brow was creased, the concern mixed with curiosity evident in the way she leaned in. She spoke quietly, jumping slightly at the compressor of the refrigerator buzzing and breaking the silence.

“Why what?” 

“Why were you so drunk? I’ve never seen you like that before. And your friends looked pretty concerned too.”

Valentina quirked a brow at Juliana, leaning her cheek against her knees as hugged them even tighter to her chest.

“Considering what we just spoke about, I think you can probably connect the dots on that one.”

Juliana’s brows were knitted in concern, her teeth chewing into the inside of her cheeks. She wiped at her eyes before pointing her gaze right back at her again, and Valentina properly realised how tired Juliana looked. She wondered how long she had stayed last night to look over her.

“Please don’t say it was because of me.” Juliana said faintly.

Valentina’s eyes drifted to the TV. She couldn’t maintain eye contact with Juliana when she looked at her so wretchedly. So she shrugged her shoulders instead, her answer easy to decipher. 

“Val.” Juliana drawled out, dejected. It was obvious she understood. 

“I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Take what?”

“Not knowing what the fuck is going on here.” Valentina burst, her head whipping back around to face her. “Not knowing what the hell is going on in your head. Being completely kept in the dark about what on earth you are feeling. I’ve torn myself up over you for weeks, trying to forget about you, but it was fucking impossible. You’ve consumed my every thought. And then I see you kissing another girl and I just - I lost it. Alcohol was just the first thing I could think of to help avoid the crushing feeling in my chest.” 

Valentina’s hand raised to rest over her heart, her chest heaving with deep breaths. She knew she was being a little dramatic, but she also felt like she deserved the chance to tell Juliana just how messed up she’s been over her. 

“I’m -” Juliana struggled to find the words. 

“Can’t you see that I care about you, Juliana? I hardly know you, but I just can’t shake the feeling that somehow, or for some reason, we were meant to meet.”

“I care about you too, Val. Can’t you see that now?” Juliana pleaded, her palms upturned in a feeble attempt to convince her. 

Valentina sucked in a deep breath, her hand still clutching at the shirt on her chest. She dropped her hands into her lap, her legs crossed, as the fight left her. Her shoulders eased as she blew out a breath, her rational brain coming back into focus. 

Valentina couldn’t deny it, not to herself or to Juliana. The dark-haired woman had come to her apartment tonight to explain herself, and she had done just that. Valentina got the impression Juliana didn’t often open up to other people, and it was obvious Juliana struggled to do so. But she had done her best to explain her missteps, and put into words the way she felt about her. She took care of her last night, and she was here right now, putting herself out there. 

“Yeah. I guess I can.” Valentina conceded with a nod of her head. 

Juliana visibly relaxed as Valentina offered her a serene smile. She bit her lip as she smiled back at her, and all the tension between them dissipated like fog on a lake. At first the sun just peeked through, distant until the warmth arrived, and the clouds would lift and it eventually shone brighter than ever. 

It was clear now, everything out in the open, and Valentina felt lighter for it. Juliana scooted a little closer to Valentina on the couch, her hand reaching out hesitantly. When Valentina didn’t pull away, Juliana rested her hand on top of Valentina’s. 

“Good.” She whispered.

Valentina’s smile grew wider as she flipped her hand over, their fingers linking together like they’d done it a million times before. She watched their fingers wrap up in one another, her heart beating strong in her chest at the sight of it. When she looked back at Juliana, she was dazzled at the way the other woman could simply look at her, and make her feel like she was all there was in the world. The touch was simple, but Valentina could have sat like that for eternity.

Finally, it was Juliana who spoke again first.

“I have a plan to fix that problem you mentioned, if you’re up for it?” 

“What problem?” 

“The tiny detail that we don’t really know each other very well. And I want to get to know more about you, Val. If you’ll let me?” Juliana asked gently as she squeezed Valentina’s hand.

Valentina was surprised that Juliana had already thought this far ahead. And it was exactly what she wanted, to get to know the other woman better. She nodded her head in agreeance. 

“What’s this plan?” She asked. 

“I’ll order some Uber Eats, and we can talk over dinner? Maybe not so much this heavy stuff, but the other stuff.”

“I guess-” Valentina felt the small smile pull at the corners of her lips. “I am pretty hungry.”

“Okay, it’s a plan then.” Juliana said excitedly, releasing her hold on Valentina to reach for her bag. She pulled her phone out and opened an app. She turned back to look at Valentina, her eyes bright and smile wide. “What do you feel like eating?”

~ ~ ~

They spent most of their meal covering the basics. 

Favorite colors, movies, foods and bands, their questioning punctuated by stories of where and when they first watched their favorite film, or saw their favorite band in concert, or ate the best taco in the city. 

Juliana listened intently when Valentina told her about the sister movie-date Eva took her on when Bridesmaids first came to theatres. Eva bought her popcorn and the largest cup of coke she’d ever seen. They giggled at the ridiculous jokes, most of them lost on Valentina but Eva was laughing, so she happily joined in. The six year age gap didn’t matter to either of them, and Valentina treasured the time she spent with her older sister. Bridesmaids quickly became her favorite film. And then Eva went off to college and their sister-dates became less frequent to the point where they simply stopped happening. Eva stopped showing up.

Valentina hung off every word Juliana said as she recounted the time she and Alba snuck into a Kings of Leon concert. Her favorite band was playing an outdoor festival not long after they’d escaped to the city, when they were only 17 years old. They commando crawled beneath the loosest link in the fence they could find, their jeans tearing and shirts ripping in the process, and ran as fast as they could from the overweight security guards patrolling the area. Alba bought them two beers (Juliana seemed adorably irritated when she said _everyone always took her for older than she was_ ), and they swayed and surged with the crowd as their most-loved musicians rocked out on stage. 

Juliana watched closely when Valentina recounted the first time Guille had taken her to try the best tacos he’d ever had. For years, he tormented his sister with descriptions of the juiciest, most tender tacos in the whole city, knowing full well it was her favorite food. And as much as Valentina begged Guille to give up it’s location, he refused. The Taco Truck, as Guille called it, continued to elude Valentina throughout her teenage years. It was only when Valentina turned 20 that Guille took his little sister to a part of the city she rarely frequented, parked the car in a dusty car park beside a dented, tired-looking food van. He sat her down with a smirk on his face on the decaying wooden picnic chairs out front of the van before speaking animatedly to the owners. Valentina’s eyes grew as wide as plates when she took her first bite of those tacos, the juices dripping down her chin, the taste exploding in her mouth. But she didn’t mind, because her brother had finally given up his secret and he was nodding his head as he munched on his own meal, his eyes saying _this was worth the wait, right?_

Valentina leaned closer, completely fascinated with Juliana’s justification of why she chose teleportation as her superpower. 

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Val. You could go anywhere, at any time. You could never get caught because _*poof*_ , you’d disappear. You could live where you wanted to live and still hold your dream job on the other side of the country. You could have dinner on a beach in Tulum and have breakfast on the streets of Paris, with no cost to travel. Instead of climbing Everest, you could just teleport there to check out the view. You could see the world with absolutely no restrictions.” Juliana’s fry flew about in her hand as she gestured enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Valentina said around a mouthful of burger. 

“Wait, what were you going to pick?”

“Mind-reading.” She stated simply as she threw the few bites left of her burger on the packaging it came in.

“Are you serious?”

Valentina nodded her head as she sucked on her straw of her take away soda, slurping as the liquid drained from the cup. But as she set down the cardboard cup on her coffee table, she shrugged one shoulder sheepishly.

“Maybe just one.”

Juliana rolled her eyes as she read between the lines. She smirked at Valentina, scrunching her nose up adorably as she reddened slightly. Valentina’s heart swooped at the sight.

“If you could be any animal, what would you be?” Valentina asked, changing the topic. 

“Oh, that’s easy. A polar bear.” Juliana replied quickly, throwing another fry into her mouth.

Valentina threw her head back and laughed, her eyes pulled shut in amusement.

“That was not what I was expecting from you.”

“What? Polar bears are cool. They’re huge and fluffy, they can swim damn well, they spend most of their time on their own, and they’re basically on top of the food chain.” Juliana pointed out as she pushed her food away, leaning back into the couch and brushing her hands together.

“Actually, that sounds fairly reasonable.” Valentina pondered with a tilt of the head. 

Valentina could barely wipe the smile from her face ever since they’d ordered their meal. She’d turned on some light music as they both settled hesitantly into the couch. It didn’t take long to find their groove, though. The atmosphere was different, less tense and much more comfortable now they had aired their grievances and were more or less on the same page. They spoke freely, the chatter flowing easily between them. But mostly, Valentina was simply happy to be learning a thing or two about the woman in front of her, the woman that had essentially been a mystery to her since they’d met. And she was delighted to discover that she continued to like everything about Juliana. But _like_ didn’t really seem to be enough to describe what she was feeling. It was more of a _really like_. Really, _really_ like. 

“Let me guess what you’d be.” Juliana asked as she bit gently at the tip of her index finger, her eyes roaming over Valentina’s body as she decided upon a suitable animal. And like the flick of a switch, her eyes lit up and she smiled gleefully. “A unicorn.” She pointed victoriously at Valentina, seemingly very pleased with her answer. 

“What? No! That’s not even an animal. That’s a completely made up mythical creature!” 

“True. But they are one-of-a-kind.” Juliana smirked at her, her mouth twisting into a charming, lopsided smile.

“Oh, wow. You went there?” Valentina asked through an amused smile, one brow rising.

“Couldn’t help it.” Juliana commented with a slight shrug of her shoulders, her tongue tracing the edges of her teeth as she stared shamelessly at her.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe.”

Valentina shook her head slowly at the dark-haired woman, whose eyes shone brightly back at her. She bit her lip self-consciously, aware of the blush currently reddening her face. Her stomach fluttered under her attention, so she cleared her throat to try and get a handle on the situation. 

“No. I’ve always liked dolphins. They’re kind of beautiful, the way they jump through the waves and swim in pods like a big family. And they have this kind, innocent nature that I really like, almost as if you could trust them completely. Plus, they have sex year-round for the pleasure of it, not just for reproduction.” 

Valentina winked at the last bit, and Juliana’s melodic laughter filled the room. Her chest shook as she regarded Valentina through a fan of dark hair. Valentina’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

“And my friends have always said I sound like a dolphin when I get excited.” Valentina added quickly.

“What? Please explain.”

“I don’t know! I do this squeal thing and it apparently sounds like a dolphin. I can’t help it.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear that.” 

“Whatever!” Valentina laughed. She picked up the remote that was laying beside her and playfully smacked Juliana’s knee with it. The other woman looked mock hurt and clutched at her knee with a hiss. Valentina rolled her eyes blithely at the over reaction. She felt giddy as she fell back into the couch, her head resting against the cushions, one leg tucked under as the other bent up in front of her. 

“So, how did you get into doing all the make-up stuff?”

Valentina had asked Juliana this question before, with no luck. She wasn’t sure if she was pushing it here, but she wanted to give it a try anyway. She wanted to know more about her, after all. 

Juliana chewed on her lip as she adjusted herself on the couch, mirroring Valentina’s relaxed position. 

“My abuela taught me.”

Valentina knew immediately this was shaky ground. The way Juliana was holding herself, and the fake indifferent tone she used set the alarm bells ringing. She sat up a little, her hand reaching out towards Juliana reflexively.

“Sorry. You don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to.”

Juliana shook her head and stuffed the heel of her palm into her eye, rubbing it nervously. 

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean to shut down like that. I’m trying to be more open.”

“Seriously, Juls, it’s okay if it’s something you’d rather avoid.”

“It’s okay. I want you to know.” She said with a gentle smile. 

Valentina relaxed then and sat back, hoping the soft music, low lighting and full bellies provided Juliana with the most comfortable environment to talk. 

“So, I already told you I lived with my abuela when I first moved to Mexico when I was 14. She was strict, religious, and a very proud woman. It was really difficult to adjust, at first. I was alone and scared and she didn’t give me any grace period when I arrived - it was all rules and no play straight away. But after time, she softened to me a little. She taught me how to sew, and she also taught me about all kinds of beauty products. The only fond memory of my time there was when she was doing my make-up, showing me how to hold the brush right, or arguing with me about what eye-liner is best and which was a waste of money, and how to apply blush according to face shape. We argued a lot, but she also taught me a lot of really strong techniques and gave me a wealth of knowledge.”

“That’s pretty special.” Valentina encouraged quietly.

“Yeah.” Juliana agreed as she swallowed thickly before continuing. “So then when Alba and I were on our own, we were looking for work. I was 17 with a mismatched high school education behind me and no official papers to my name. To say the first couple of months were hard is an understatement.” Juliana scoffed, a barely hidden veil of pain behind the action. “One day I walked past a Sephora store in the city. With all the confidence of someone who had nothing to lose, I approached one of the ladies working there and asked for a job. She looked me up and down and I could tell I was about to be rejected, again. But she walked me over to a chair, sat down with a face wipe and removed all traces of make-up from her face. She then glanced at the store around us and said _“show me what you can do”_ , so I did. That was my first real job, and it set me up for the career I have now.”

Valentina didn’t really notice that she was gaping at Juliana until the other woman became a little restless. She picked her mouth up from the floor and grinned.

“Holy crap. That story is kind of amazing, Juls.”

“Yeah?”

Valentina nodded in agreement, completely stunned by the other woman’s history. It was a life Valentina couldn’t even imagine, far from what she knew growing up. She was once more astonished by Juliana’s past, and amazed at the strength it took to be the person that sat before her today. Valentina knew that if their places were switched, it would have been a very different story. 

“What’s actually amazing is that I’m here, now, and not dead on the street somewhere.” Juliana stated plainly, as if it was dumb luck that she had survived that time in her life.

Valentina’s lips downturned as she considered Juliana seriously.

“No, don’t say that.” Valentina said quietly. She hoped Juliana could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Juliana’s lips twitched, recognition flashing across her face as she tilted her head forward in acknowledgement. She curled a lock of hair behind her ear and waved it off.

“Anyway, enough about me. What about you? How did you get into -”

“Copy editing?” Valentina finished for her, a smirk on her face.

“Yes. That.”

“Well, it was kind of my brother's fault. When I was growing up, he used to read to me every single night. It was a part of my routine - in fact, it was the best part of my day. We would lie on my bed, or on his, and he would pull out a novel, his faded red bookmark falling from the page we got up to the previous evening, and he would read to me until I fell asleep. Even when we were teenagers, just before he went away to university, he would still read to me every single night. But by that stage, instead of carrying me to bed, he would just nudge me awake and tell me to get going.” Valentina snuffed out a laugh at the memory. “So it was Guille who instilled my passion for reading. And now my amazing grammar skills get a serious workout as I have the privilege of reading loads and loads of people’s yet unpublished works.”

“That sounds really cool, Val.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty great most of the time. It’s too bad he’s now too busy to even answer his little sister's calls, let alone read her a story.”

“Families suck, hey?” Juliana offered in comfort, a knowing smile on her lips as her hand crossed the void between them. She placed her hand on top of Valentina’s resting against her knee, her thumb stroking reassuringly over the soft skin.

Valentina never felt more understood in her entire life. 

The women sat in a pleasant silence for a moment as they smiled at one another openly, the low acoustic tune flowing from the Bluetooth speaker the only sound in the room. They had divulged some of the most vulnerable parts of themselves, and with the way Juliana was so tenderly offering comfort, she felt herself tumble even deeper into whatever emotion this was that the dark haired woman stirred inside of her. But instead of pushing it away or brushing it off, she let it sit, a warm heat sinking into her skin like syrup on pancakes, heavy and sweet. 

Valentina had no idea how much time had passed before Juliana cleared her throat and removed her hand. She shuffled to the edge of the couch and grasped her shoes. 

“It’s getting late. It’s probably time for me to go.”

“You don’t have to, Juls.” Valentina said quickly as she swung her legs off the couch. 

Juliana slipped on her hi-tops, leaving the laces undone as she reached for her bag. Valentina couldn’t work out what happened for the other woman to want to leave so desperately. 

“It’s fine. I just don’t want to overstay my welcome. I did turn up spontaneously, anyway, so I don’t want to take up any more of your time.” 

Juliana stood up and smiled down at Valentina, who sat in the same position, mouth agape. But the smile Juliana shone down at her stilled the storm in her stomach. She didn’t look like she was running. She just looked like she genuinely didn’t want to take up any more of her time. 

“Okay.” Valentina mumbled as she pulled herself up from the comfort of her couch. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

“Thank you for giving me the chance to explain myself tonight, Val.” Juliana said as she stepped towards the exit. “I know I probably didn’t deserve it, but I appreciate it all the same.”

“Well, thank you for getting my drunk ass home last night.”

“Anytime.” Juliana answered as she reached the door and turned on the spot.

“And thanks for dinner.”

“My pleasure.” Juliana bit her lip shyly before speaking again, her head ducking as she watched her bag swing by her side. “It was really nice getting to know you a little more.”

“Yeah. It was long overdue, I think.” Valentina replied, slightly amused at Juliana’s apparent nervousness. 

Juliana laughed through her nose and lifted her distracted gaze. She licked her lips and blinked longingly at Valentina, a yearning so intense that it tugged at Valentina’s heartstrings. Her dark eyes were electric, like a dark sky lit up by a thousand flashes of lightning. And it reminded Valentina of the moment she saw Juliana from across the crowded club. That inexplicable need to be near her, to know her, to uncover the mysteries that seemed to shine in her eyes, in the way she held herself. 

And now that Valentina was more privy to some of those mysteries, it made her want to be ever nearer, ever closer. 

So when Juliana finally turned and slowly gripped the silver handle, Valentina’s palm pressed firmly onto the timber door. Juliana seemed glued in place, her head lifting but her body still facing forwards. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Valentina whispered into Juliana’s hair. 

Valentina felt her mouth dry as she breathed the other woman in. Her breath was shaky and her blood rushed in her ears at the situation she found herself in. Once again, Valentina was captivated at what Juliana’s proximity did to her, every single molecule in her body singing out to be closer to her. 

Juliana’s head turned slightly to the side, showing only her silhouetted profile.

“I don’t want to leave, either.” She uttered breathlessly.

Valentina pressed forward, their bodies not quite touching. It still sent a quiver of excitement hurtling under her skin. 

“So stay.” She urged quietly.

Juliana blew out an unsteady breath as her head dropped. Her hand was still curled around the handle, but she made no move to leave. Valentina took the moment to lift her free hand, carefully brushing Juliana’s dark hair off one shoulder, exposing a long, enticing neck. The other woman shuddered and tipped her head lazily to the side as Valentina leaned in and brushed her nose against her warm skin. 

“Stay with me.” She whispered into Juliana’s neck. 

Juliana’s breath hitched as she turned slowly, her hand sliding free from the silver door handle. Valentina gave her a small space in which to turn around, but her hand stayed steady against the timber door. Juliana’s brown eyes were unblinking as she looked up at Valentina, the uncertainty evident on her face. 

“Are you sure? You’ve heard about my past now, and I haven’t exactly been the nicest -”

“Juls?” Valentina interrupted, her eyes struggling to keep their focus on the intense brown gazing up at her. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m very sure.” She whispered, a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Juliana’s eyelids fluttered briefly as she heard Valentina’s answer, a quiet sigh of relief falling from her perfect lips. 

Valentina watched in wonder as Juliana bit her bottom lip and focused her attention straight at her. There was a glimmer of happiness and excitement beaming at her, and Valentina forgot how to breathe. Glimpses of the girl Valentina had the pleasure of experiencing on previous nights were evident in the spark in her eye, the lift of her lips. 

Valentina was mesmerized. 

“Okay.” Juliana whispered as her gaze slipped to Valentina’s mouth. 

Valentina’s mouth went slack with the motion as she finally allowed herself to imagine Juliana’s mouth caressing her own once again. 

It really had been too long, and Valentina didn’t want to waste any more time. 

She slid her free hand up Juliana’s neck until she cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing gently along the soft skin of her face. Before she could think any more about it, she pulled Juliana into a searing kiss. 

Juliana’s body physically relaxed into the embrace, her lips puckering as she responded to Valentina’s advance. Soft hands gripped Valentina’s hips carefully as she tilted her head, and Valentina felt her blood rush when she felt Juliana’s tongue lick against her lips. 

Valentina breathed in deeply through her nose as she opened her mouth in the next movement, their tongues brushing together in a passionate kiss. It was soft and slow and it was sending Valentina wild. 

Valentina realised with a shocking strike of clarity that they hadn’t done this sober before. They had never kissed without the confidence of alcohol in their systems. Valentina reflected on their previous experiences, in which she knew to be exhilarating. But there was something profound settling between them now, as they kissed one another with a certain intensity and a hint of devotion. There were no drunken excuses to cover their actions now, and she wanted nothing more than to take this further. 

A soft sound of contentment hummed from Juliana’s throat as Valentina pushed forwards, her hips trapping Juliana between the door and her body. That light sound sent electricity scorching across Valentina’s skin, sizzling through her veins and setting her alight. 

It shifted the steady rhythm they had set. Juliana’s hands clutched onto Valentina’s waist tighter, her palms sliding beneath her shirt as short nails scratched along the small of her back. Valentina’s hand glided into Juliana’s hair, her other hand finally leaving the door and gripped desperately onto Juliana’s shoulder. 

As their hands grabbed and pulled at clothing and skin, their hips began a steady tempo against one another. Valentina skin shivered as Juliana’s strong thigh pushed against her centre, Juliana whimpering softly as she grinded down on Valentina’s leg. 

It became blindingly obvious that Valentina could come undone right here, fully clothed while pressing Juliana up against her door. It took all her strength to remove her lips from Juliana’s neck and pull away, her hips stuttering against Juliana as she slowed down to an eventual stop. 

Both women were out of breath as they gazed at one another, their eyes hooded and lips shining with moisture. 

Normally, Valentina would be all for fucking Juliana against her front door. In fact, she’d dreamt about it many times before, in many different positions in many different places. But this wasn’t some drunken encounter, some hurried display of pleasure where the goal was to simply reach climax. 

This was different. 

“I don’t want to do this with you here.” Valentina whispered as she pressed her forehead against Juliana’s. 

Juliana swallowed and brushed her nose tenderly against Valentina’s, the gesture enough to let Valentina know that she understood. 

“What do you want to do?” Juliana asked quietly, her chest still swelling with deep breaths. 

“Come with me?” Valentina suggested meekly.

As much as she knew what they were doing only moments ago was clearly wanted by both parties, she didn’t want to assume that Juliana wanted anything different. But she was reassured as Juliana released a light sigh, a bashful smile curling her lips. 

“Okay.”

Valentina bit her lip to restrain the grin that threatened to break through as she stepped back once, her hand finding Juliana’s. She pulled her gently along as Juliana threaded their fingers together, not bothering to turn off the music or the lights in the main living area. 

As they reached the end of Valentina’s bed, she turned around and Juliana’s mouth was on her immediately. Valentina groaned with surprise at the eagerness she tasted on Juliana’s tongue, but she was just as hungry to reciprocate it. 

They kissed greedily, hands pushing at clothing while their tongues clashed in the most intoxicating mixture of heat and earnestness. Valentina’s hands shook as she lifted Juliana’s shirt up and over her head, dark hair cascading like a waterfall over her shoulders as the shirt was discarded mindlessly to the floor. Juliana wasted no time, her hands gripping Valentina’s top and dragging it over her head in the next movement. 

Mouths met again in an impatient, open mouthed kiss as their hands swiftly removed each other's pants. 

Valentina whined lightly as she tugged Juliana close, her sweatpants kicked out behind her. She relished in the feeling of Juliana’s warmth against her as her hands trawled along the soft, delicate skin of the woman’s back, gripping her hips to pull her impossibly closer. Juliana kissed her desperately, her hands jerking at her neck and back arching as she took Valentina with her. 

“You don’t know how badly I want you.” Valentina panted against Juliana’s lips. 

Juliana swivelled their positions, the backs of Valentina’s knees hitting the mattress. She bit her lip as Valentina’s fingers plucked at the clasp of Juliana’s bra, releasing it expertly and throwing it aside. As she was about to lean down and take a nipple into her salivating mouth, two firm palms grasped her shoulders and directed her to lie down on the bed. Valentina fell back on the ruffled duvet, propping herself up on her elbows as she found dark eyes watching her seductively.

“Show me.” Juliana whispered.

Valentina’s eyes were wide and unblinking as she watched, mesmerised, as Juliana climbed on top of her and straddled her waist. Warm palms slid over her shoulders, pushing her hair behind her before light fingertips trailed down her arms and around her back. Valentina was completely hypnotised by the intensity simmering in Juliana’s eyes and piercing through her as deft fingers unclasped her bra and removed the item from her chest. 

Juliana licked her lips and ducked her head, a glint of mischievousness in the lift of her brow. Valentina couldn’t contain the small moan that slipped from between her own lips as Juliana’s hot, wet mouth latched onto her left nipple. 

With the spark of arousal coursing through her body, Valentina’s elbows gave out and she fell completely onto her back. Juliana’s lips quickly followed as she settled more firmly against Valentina, her mouth working at Valentina’s chest with fervour. 

Valentina wound her fingers into Juliana’s hair, urging her to stay close. She closed her eyes and wriggled beneath the other woman, fully aware of the wet heat pooling in her thin, cotton underwear. She panted heavily as Juliana’s attention switched to her other breast, her hips shifting to find friction against the other woman. 

It wasn’t necessarily surprising, but Valentina was momentarily amazed at the rate in which she slipped into such an elevated state. She’d been achingly turned on by Juliana in the past, but there was a part of Valentina that attributed the feverish exhilaration and burning need to the element of intoxication brought about due to a night of drinking and dancing in hazy nightclubs. But in this moment, her hangover all but forgotten and not a lick of alcohol in her system, Valentina was just as wound up as ever. 

Every nip, bite, suck and kiss from Juliana sent her wild, a deep, scorching heat flashing across her skin with each caress. 

Juliana’s last words echoed around in her head as a warm tongue wrapped around her nipple, worshipping it as if she was lapping at the altar of God. If there was anything in her life Valentina was certain of, it was to show Juliana just how fiercely she wanted her. 

Valentina’s hands wrapped around Juliana’s backside and rocked her forward. Juliana’s warmth trailed along her underwear and up her stomach, a low groan murmured against her chest as they set off on a slow, feverish grinding. Valentina’s long fingers flexed at the flesh of Juliana’s ass, encouraging her to slide her center against her, over and again.

Juliana’s mouth faltered against Valentina’s nipple as she shivered, her hips grinding sensually over Valentina’s panties and stomach. Her tongue extended out, licking up Valentina’s chest and along her neck, her lips soon pressing against Valentina’s open mouth. Valentina welcomed her eagerly, using her lips and tongue to make up for the time they lost the past couple of weeks. 

The sounds bubbling up from Juliana’s throat were becoming less restrained, and Valentina could tell from the moist trail the other woman was leaving against her stomach that she was more than ready for her. 

“Take these off.” Valentina mumbled against Juliana’s lips, her fingers plucking at the band of Juliana’s underwear. 

Juliana didn’t say a word. She simply rolled off one side of Valentina, peeled the cotton underwear from her legs and discarded it onto the bedroom floor, before reclaiming her place on Valentina’s lap. 

Valentina licked her lips as her hands found Juliana’s hips. As much as she just wanted to have her way with her, she forced herself to take a moment to behold the beauty that straddled her. 

Her long hair was ruffled and hanging over her shoulders, the strands almost jet black in the low light. Her collarbones were prominent, her small breasts perky and pink. Her brown eyes were hooded and dazed as they watched her closely. Her long neck bobbed as she swallowed, her skin flushing under Valentina’s gaze. A small, dimpled smile appeared as she fell shy from the attention. 

“What?” She whispered, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth subconsciously. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Valentina admitted with a bashful smile. And as much as she wanted to look away because Juliana was looking back at her with such wondrous awe, she blinked once and held her gaze steady. She meant it and she wanted Juliana to know just how certain she was of that fact. 

Juliana seemed shocked into silence, her hands settled on Valentina’s stomach in front of her. The admission seemed to switch something between them. The desperate hunger had vanished, and that flicker of emotion Valentina detected in Juliana earlier returned and stuck around. It made Valentina’s skin prickle under her watch, the intensity of those mesmerising eyes sending Valentina’s heart stuttering in her chest. 

This was different, and they both knew it. 

Valentina moved slowly, her right hand leaving Juliana’s hip and skimming across delicate skin to the edge of her bikini line. She licked her lips as Juliana lifted her head slightly, her tongue wetting her lips. Valentina continued on her trajectory, her fingers slowly drifting towards Juliana’s centre. Juliana’s eyes rolled back as Valentina’s long fingers finally found the wet heat they were searching for. 

Juliana let out a long sigh at the contact, lifting herself up to allow Valentina more room to explore. Valentina kept her left hand firmly on Juliana’s hip as she dipped down to the other woman’s entrance, slipping easily through the abundance of Juliana’s desire. 

Juliana’s hips began their own dance as she twitched against Valentina’s fingers. She flicked over Juliana’s clit, before the rocking of Juliana’s hips directed her down to her entrance, and back again. 

She was breathless, watching Juliana slowly lose control on top of her. She whimpered with each stroke over her clit, her thighs shaking as she swayed on top of Valentina. It was a show Valentina was ecstatic to be in the front row of, completely hypnotised by the way Juliana rocked against her, taking what she needed. 

But nothing prepared her for the way Juliana grasped her wrist and stopped her motion, positioning herself over Valentina’s long fingers. 

“I want you inside, Val.” Juliana groaned, her dark eyes deep and emotive.

Valentina’s mouth slackened as she nodded her head stupidly, her hair making a scratching noise against the sheets at the movement. Juliana lowered herself onto Valentina’s fingers slowly, and Valentina marveled at the sight of her fingers disappearing inside. 

Juliana let out a breathy moan as her hips settled, Valentina’s fingers securely deep inside her. 

“Wow.” Valentina breathed.

“You feel so good.” Juliana murmured, her hands crawling from Valentina’s stomach to her shoulders. 

Juliana pressed Valentina down further into the mattress and lifted her hips slowly up, and back down. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Valentina panted. She clenched around nothing, her own desire on edge. 

Juliana continued to watch her through dark lashes as she established a slow rhythm between them, riding Valentina’s fingers and taking pleasure at her own pace. 

Valentina had never seen anything like it before. 

Slick wetness gathered in her palm as she tried to keep her wrist still. Her left hand continued to hold on tight to Juliana’s hip, letting her know she was right there with her. 

Juliana dipped down to place a wet kiss on Valentina’s lips, before she lifted her torso back up into a sitting position. Valentina initially missed the closeness, the feeling of Juliana pushing into her shoulders. But when Juliana began to quicken her pace, her hands palming at her own breasts as she slammed her hips down onto Valentina’s fingers, she was too distracted by the sight to think any more about it.

Valentina no longer had any control over her own hips. She was so turned on, so completely wrapped up in Juliana and reading her body that she barely registered the thrusting of her own hips. It was gentle at first, the first few bounces testing Juliana’s reaction and willingness to go faster, surge deeper. The slight widening of Juliana’s eyes and shallow, breathy groan was enough for Valentina to let herself go. 

With every drop of Juliana’s hips to the base of Valentina’s fingers, Valentina met her with a powerful press upwards. Juliana’s body bounced, unbridled, as she fell into the new tempo they had created together. She slammed down against Valentina, the hair lining her forehead sticking to her skin as sweat began to form from her effort. 

Juliana’s moans became more uninhibited as she began to let herself go. 

But as she watched Juliana slip towards her release, Valentina finally registered the distance between them. She was enjoying the view from her position, but she wanted to watch Juliana close up as she succumbed to her pleasure. 

Her left hand finally released it’s hold on Juliana’s hip, leaving a red mark in the soft skin there. She bent from her waist, her left hand extending out behind her as she lifted herself into a semi-sitting position. 

Juliana whimpered desperately at the change of angle, her own legs adjusting their position to wrap around Valentina’s back, accommodating Valentina’s sudden urge to be closer. Valentina’s wrist was now in an awkward direction due to being so close, so her movements stilled. She looked up at Juliana, their hot breaths mingling in the small space between them. 

“Are you okay?” Juliana mumbled. 

“I just wanted to be close to you.”

Juliana let out a breathy giggle, her lips lifting into a cheeky smile. 

“I always want you close, too.” She replied in a whisper. 

Valentina replied with a gentle curl of her fingers deep inside, and exhaled deeply, pleased to watch Juliana’s eyelashes flutter in return. 

“Oh, fuck, _Val_.” She groaned as she threw her head back. 

Valentina attached her lips to Juliana’s jawline, relishing in the salty taste lingering on her skin. She could feel their breasts brush together as Juliana jerked in her lap, grinding on Valentina’s fingers as they curled in time. She leaned forward and took Juliana’s weight as she wrapped her free hand around her waist. Valentina wanted to feel all of her, so she tugged them impossibly closer. It didn’t take long for Juliana’s whines to become more high-pitched, the tilt of her hips to become more erratic. Valentina could feel her walls begin to tighten around her fingers, so she did what she knew Juliana needed. 

She removed her lips from Juliana’s neck and pulled back to watch as her thumb pressed delicately against Juliana’s clit. 

The reaction was immediate. 

“Yes.” Juliana whined as she dropped her forehead against Valentina’s, her lips quivering. “Like that. Please.”

The pad of Valentina’s thumb drew light circles against Juliana’s most sensitive spot as she continued to curl her fingers, pushing against the softness inside. 

They were pressed so close, holding one another so tight, that it was almost impossible to determine where one person ended and the other began. Valentina’s skin prickled at the intimacy of what they were doing, the way Juliana was looking at her.

“I’m going to come.” Juliana huffed out, her eyes almost black as their sweaty foreheads slid against each other. 

Valentina nodded once in acknowledgement and pressed down more firmly, tracing small, focused circles, and watched in wonder as Juliana finally broke. Her eyes scrunched shut and her neck tipped back as she shuddered. The hand clutching onto the back of Valentina’s neck pulled her against Juliana’s chest, where Valentina busied herself with placing light kisses along the flushed skin while Juliana pulsed through her climax. Her breathy whines slowly became less powerful, and Valentina held on as Juliana’s body began to relax. 

The hand on her neck loosened as the other was also flung over her shoulder, her legs falling wide around Valentina as the sparks of her orgasm began to fade away. 

Juliana pulled back, her arms circling Valentina in a loose hug, and looked at Valentina with a shy smile on her face.

“Are you okay?” Valentina murmured in the small space between them. 

Juliana’s smile grew wider as she nodded her head, her hands playing with Valentina’s hair on her back. 

“I’m more than okay, Val.” She replied as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Valentina’s in a sweet kiss. 

It was the kind of kiss they hadn’t shared before. They’d done passionate, they’d done hungry, they’d done rough, but there was something soft and purposeful in the way their lips moved against one another. It made Valentina squeeze her eyes tighter shut as she relished in the shared moment, a new warmth spreading out from her chest right out to the tips of her fingers and toes. 

A light bite to her bottom lip caused a hiss to escape from Valentina’s lips. Juliana pulled back and looked at her with fire in her eyes. It wasn’t until then that Valentina quite realised the aching between her legs. She was so focused on ensuring Juliana reached her own climax, so entranced in watching her fall apart, that her own desire had fallen to the backburner. But it was now, with Juliana looking at her with such intensity, that it came roaring back to life. 

“Lay back.” Juliana demanded gently, her hands moving to her shoulders and guiding her back onto the mattress. 

As her back fell onto the soft sheets, Juliana lifted herself off Valentina’s fingers and shifted her legs so that she was laying down. Her elbows kept half of her body weight elevated, while her entire naked body settled deliberately on top of Valentina. Valentina’s hands immediately found bare skin, her palms rubbing against the small of Juliana’s back as the dark-haired woman brought their lips back together. 

Valentina squirmed under Juliana’s attention, her fingers and nails dragging along the entire length of Juliana’s back, greedy in her need to feel the other woman so close. 

Juliana sensed Valentina’s impatience, moving her lips down her neck, chest and stomach. Her fingers scooped under her underwear and yanked. 

“These have to go.” She whispered against Valentina’s stomach before she sat up and slid the soaking underwear from her legs. 

The dark-haired woman lifted her head and looked at Valentina, her hands grasping a knee each and sliding carefully down Valentina’s thighs. She licked her lips in anticipation as she kneaded into the soft skin, her eyes dark and untamed. 

Valentina couldn’t take it anymore. She needed Juliana to quench her thirst, a need so deeply rooted it made her centre pulse. She was already teetering on the edge after witnessing Juliana riding her fingers and having her come apart while she held her tight, that she was painfully throbbing and Juliana was the only one who could set her at ease. 

“I need you.” Valentina groaned, arms outstretched and fingers clutching at air.

The slight edge to Juliana’s features softened at the quiet declaration, her stomach clenching as she smiled affectionately down at her. 

Valentina felt that smile tug something deep inside her, sending a quiver of adoration down her spine. She was completely and utterly taken aback by the emotion that smile triggered inside her. 

Thankfully, Juliana moved before Valentina could release any other words that were lingering on the tip of her tongue. She stretched her body along Valentina’s once more, both women now completely bare. Juliana’s fingers didn’t waste any time, moving down Valentina’s side and gripping onto her hip as her other held her up. 

Valentina pulled at the back of Juliana’s neck, their mouths meeting in another messy kiss. Valentina’s hips wriggled on their own accord as she sought out some kind of friction, her centre pounding as blood rushed through her veins.

Juliana eased her fingers between Valentina’s legs, and Valentina let out a breathy moan at the purposeful contact. Valentina licked deeper into Juliana’s mouth as her fingers began a dedicated path from her entrance to her clit, dragging greedily through the ample wetness. 

“God, Juls. That’s -”

“What do you want?” Juliana asked as she separated their foreheads, her brown eyes dilated and searching. Her fingers did not stop their careful exploration, expertly flicking over Valentina’s clit as she bit her own lip. 

“Inside. Please. I want you inside.” 

Valentina barely recognised her own voice.

Juliana gave her a lopsided grin as she directed her fingers to Valentina’s entrance and kissed the edge of Valentina’s mouth. She continued to press delicate kisses to Valentina’s cheek and neck as she slowly guided three fingers inside. 

“Oh, fuck.” Valentina huffed as Juliana stilled, her fingers as far as they’d go. 

Juliana bit down on Valentina’s ear lobe as she pumped her fingers in and out. She started slowly, but as Valentina’s hips tilted to meet each thrust, Juliana soon picked up the pace. 

Valentina normally would have been quite self-conscious of the rate in which she seemed to be barrelling towards her own orgasm, but she was already so tightly wound and Juliana was touching her with such care and devotion that she allowed herself to slip precariously close to the edge without another thought. 

Her eyes were closed as the coiling in her stomach tightened, her skin ablaze, as Juliana’s fingers promised to send her into oblivion. Her nails scratched at the skin on Juliana’s back, clawing at it like a lion trying to escape a cage. But a clear voice broke through her internal escape. 

“Val, baby. Look at me.”

Valentina opened her eyes to find Juliana hovering mere centimetres away from her, her hair pushed over one shoulder, her lips puckered as she panted with every thrust. She was stunning, but it was the way Juliana softly encouraged the eye contact, the term of endearment, that caused her brain to short-circuit, her breath stuttering as it often did around the other woman. 

“I want to see you.” She whispered longingly, her eyes full of an emotion that made Valentina’s heart feel full.

With a light press against her clit, and with Juliana blinking at her through those long lashes, she finally threw herself over the cliff face, free falling into the night. 

She didn’t know how long it took, but when she opened her eyes again, Juliana was lying beside her. They were still pressed close, their limbs in knots, their chests heaving with the exertion of the night's activities. Juliana’s thumb rubbed delicately along Valentina’s cheek, a coy smile greeting her when she finally found her grasp back on reality. 

The two women smiled at one another openly, and Valentina knew in her heart that she was falling. Or had she already fallen?

“I’m glad you stayed.” She whispered fervently.

Juliana leaned forward and left a light kiss on the tip of Valentina’s nose. She nuzzled their foreheads together and relaxed, her eyes shut. Their breathing began to even out, and Valentina felt the familiar tug of sleep, her limbs slackening and eyelids heavy like lead. She was content and satiated as she began to float away, Juliana tucked close and radiating warmth. 

“Me too.” Juliana replied quietly. 

It was the last thing Valentina heard before she sank into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a MONSTER to write. I spent WAY too much time on this. And I am STOKED that it's finally done.  
> I seriously hope you guys like it, otherwise this'll be awkward.
> 
> This one goes out to DotDWizard - Happy Birthday!


	10. You Bet

Valentina breathed in through her nose as the veil of sleep slowly lifted, dissolving like aspirin in water. She twitched her nose and swished her tongue around her mouth as she became gradually more aware of her reality. 

She’d slept soundly, her body heavy and sunken into her plush mattress. The palm of her hand fit perfectly into her eye socket as she rubbed away the sleep. It wasn’t until she tried to shift onto her back that she recognised there was something behind her.

Her eyes flew open in astonishment as she registered the weight of an arm over her stomach and warm, soft breaths puffing out against the back of her neck. 

It was too early in the morning for her heart rate to be so elevated, but as the previous night's events were replayed in Valentina’s mind, she simply couldn’t help her body’s response to the idea that Juliana had actually stayed. 

She wanted to squeal. She wanted to thrash around and kick about in excitement. But instead of allowing her initial emotion of shock and exhilaration to take over, she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut to control herself. When she had suitably calmed herself down, Valentina took care to turn around gently. She flicked her hair up and behind her as she rolled, her heart stuttering in her chest as the image of the dark-haired beauty, fast asleep and tucked in beside her, came into view. She held her breath again as Juliana grumbled gently in her sleep with the disruption. Valentina cautiously settled on her other shoulder, her hands tucked beneath her cheek on her fluffy pillow, blowing out her breath once she was sure Juliana was still asleep.

If her eyes didn’t deceive her, Juliana was right there in front of her. 

She was still here. She had _stayed_. 

She blinked in awe at the sleeping woman, a shy smile stretching across her lips. 

Waking up next to Juliana had been something she had dreamt about, but didn’t know she needed. Something had shifted between them. She knew that from what transpired the previous night. She knew it from the way Juliana held her gaze, from the way she caressed her face, from the way she breathed her name. But she also knew it from the way Juliana opened up to her, exposed herself, was vulnerable in front of her. It didn’t take much to figure out that Juliana didn’t permit many people to see her like that.

Valentina allowed herself a moment to quietly observe the other woman. She had never had such unrestricted access to simply _look_. Her eyes swept over Juliana’s face, admiring the soft curve of her dark eyebrows, the curl of her long eyelashes, the supple swell of her nose. She licked her own lips as she beheld the fullness of Juliana’s lips, slightly squashed together in a sleepy pout. She also noted the absence of tension in Juliana’s face, and she realised this was the most relaxed she’d ever seen her. 

She was breathtakingly beautiful. 

The room was silent and still quite dark. Although Valentina hadn’t closed the blind on the far wall, it didn’t matter due to the dreary weather outside. She could hear the faint drumming of rain on her windows, muting the sounds of the outside world. The cloud cover outside dimmed the morning light, casting a light grey over the walls and furniture of her bedroom.

Valentina loved rainy days, especially on weekends. She adored getting up and making a hot coffee before curling up on the couch with a good book and losing herself in another world. She enjoyed the peacefulness rainy days provided, as if dropping a curtain between herself and the outside world. The constant percussion of rain against her windows was soothing, a soulful hum that wrapped her up like a cozy blanket, secure and warm. 

Valentina found it almost ironic that the softness of Juliana’s features felt even brighter in the diffused, grey morning light. She breathed in deeply as she let the feeling sink into her skin, that surreal feeling that she and Juliana were the only people that existed in the world. And for once, the thought that no-one else existed outside of her apartment didn’t scare her. 

Without another thought, Valentina slipped one hand out from beneath her cheek and tentatively reached across the small space between them. Her fingertips lightly grazed over Juliana’s eyebrow, tracing along its length before sweeping down her cheek and along her jawline. 

In the next movement, her nails scraped gently into Juliana’s hair, pushing back some fallen strands. She trailed along Juliana’s hairline with her thumb, down past her ear and across her cheek. She dragged her thumb lightly over Juliana’s lips, a low popping sound occurring as she ruined the cutest pout she’d ever seen. 

Juliana grumbled again, her nose twitching adorably. The hand that was resting on Valentina’s back flattened purposefully as she moved her head against the pillow. 

Valentina froze, moving her fingers to the edge of Juliana’s dimpled chin. 

Juliana took in a deep breath and pulled Valentina closer, her hand now firm on her lower back. Valentina felt her heart stutter as their hips pressed together, their nakedness very real as their skin came into contact.

“Morning.” Juliana croaked sleepily, her eyes still shut. 

Valentina bit her lip at the raspy sound, the other woman’s morning voice affecting her more than she expected. She moved her hand to rest against Juliana’s long neck, the skin warm and soft under her touch. Juliana’s nose twitched again as she began to surface from the depths of her sleep.

“Good morning.” Valentina whispered in reply. 

A gentle smile tugged at Juliana’s lips. Valentina swooned as she watched the other woman nuzzle further into her pillow, the fingers on Valentina’s back swirling light circles against her skin. Valentina was still very aware of their close proximity, of the entire length of their legs pressed together beneath the covers, of their breasts only centimeters from brushing together.

“You stayed.” 

Valentina didn’t really know why she felt the urge to verbalise it, but it slipped out without a thought. Maybe it was to check if this was all an elaborate illusion, her mind playing tricks on her, or a cruel dream. Dreams typically end right when things begin to fall apart, so she braced herself for the image of Juliana to shimmer away before her, to disappear into the soft morning air like steam from a kettle.

Instead, Juliana slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the grey light of the bedroom. Valentina’s hands trembled at the prospect of this all being real. 

Juliana’s chin was tilted downwards, so she looked up at Valentina through her dark lashes. Valentina heard her own breath hitch when devastatingly dark eyes gazed at her through an adorably sleepy-eyed disposition.

“I stayed.” Juliana confirmed, a shy smile twitching at the corner of her lips. 

There was no holding back the smile that broke out on Valentina’s face at the whispered confirmation. It was simple, and it probably wouldn’t mean much to most people, but Valentina felt like she was floating through the clouds. 

She probably looked insane as she blinked at Juliana, a stupid smile pulling on her lips. As the reality of what this meant dawned on her, she was momentarily lost for words. From what she knew of Juliana so far, she understood this moment was most likely quite significant. That Juliana waking up beside her was a big deal, and not only for her. She didn’t even attempt to tamper down the obvious glee that was overtaking her features, her eyes closing as she leaned forward on her pillow and pressed her forehead against Juliana’s. 

“I hope that’s okay.” The other woman muttered, still a lingering sense of unease in the light tremble of her breath. 

“Juls.” Valentina whispered firmly. “It’s more than okay.”

Juliana let out a breathy chuckle and shuffled in, pulling Valentina closer so they were flush. The tips of their noses skimmed together as their breasts grazed against one another. Juliana sighed gently and shifted in their embrace, threading their legs together to press even closer. Finally, their bodies stilled as they settled in, every possible inch of skin connecting from head to toe. 

Valentina breathed the other woman in and appreciated the moment she found herself in. The sensation of Juliana’s hot breath against her mouth, of her warm skin pressed so delicately against her, was an intoxicating feeling. Valentina wanted to press the pause button and stay here for days. 

It was scary and exhilarating all at once. 

Soon enough, Juliana’s throaty voice pulled Valentina from her internal musings. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Valentina’s eyelids fluttered at the question. She couldn’t quite believe the situation she found herself in. She had the most beautiful woman she had ever seen laying in her arms, asking her if it was okay to kiss her. Not 24 hours ago she was trying to convince herself that Juliana would only ever be a drunken encounter, reduced only to a casual relationship. Then Juliana had turned up and split herself open in front of her, and they had connected in the most intimate way without a drop of alcohol in their system. 

Her whole world was spinning, but instead of blurring her vision, everything seemed to clear up and slip into position. It was as if she’d been going through life at the wrong pace and she’d finally found her stride. 

“Yes.” 

As soon as the words were released, Valentina felt soft lips press impatiently against her own. She smiled as she heard Juliana breathe in as they connected, her silky lips like an elixir she could never get enough of. Valentina puckered her embrace, her hand sliding from Juliana’s neck to the back of her head, holding her close. Valentina tilted her head slightly with the next movement, pulling Juliana’s bottom lip between her own. A low hum resounded from Juliana’s throat, their lips moving slowly against one another as they kissed one another with a clear purpose - to feel _everything_ the other could offer.

Closed mouth kisses soon escalated into passionate, open mouthed passes. As their tongues brushed together, Valentina felt that low tugging sensation begin to dominate her senses. The burning heat she was becoming more familiar with in Juliana’s presence made itself known, her wetness already coating the insides of her thighs. She shifted her hips, pressing even tighter against the warm, naked body against her. For her part, Juliana’s hand smoothed over and then gripped Valentina’s backside, squeezing gently before tracing up the expanse of her back. 

The persistent tinging of rain against the windows was quickly lost to heavy breathing, the scratching of sheets, and the smacking of wet lips. 

Valentina soon found herself pushed onto her back with Juliana hovering over her. She gasped and opened her eyes, her hands lost from Juliana’s body. Her blood pumped stronger through her veins the moment she locked onto Juliana’s dark gaze. The woman smirked seductively at her and leaned in again, her lips latching onto her neck as she dropped her lower body against her. Valentina moaned lightly as Juliana’s thigh slipped between her legs, grinding devilishly against her. 

Valentina’s hands immediately found Juliana’s hips, encouraging them to continue their gentle thrusting. Juliana’s teeth bit into her earlobe as she shifted her hips, her own hot centre colliding with Valentina’s thigh. She shivered with the contact, her breath catching in Valentina’s ear. 

“God, Val. It’s just-” Juliana whimpered, her words failing her with another roll of her hips. 

Valentina was slipping quickly. The rhythmic roll of Juliana’s hips, the strong thigh grinding into her, the hot breath against her neck, was sending Valentina spiralling. She opened her eyes, her fingers kneading desperately into the skin of Juliana’s back, and forced herself to focus. 

“It’s just what?” She huffed out between breathy moans. 

Without stopping the steady momentum of her hips, Juliana propped herself up on her elbows. With one perfect flick of her neck, her dark hair cascaded down one side of her head as she looked down at Valentina. Her lips were wet and full, heavy breaths reflective of her effort puffed out between them. Her eyes were more almond in shape than usual due to the lingering effects of sleep. The dull morning light washed over her skin, each tiny freckle, each delicate line highlighting the other woman’s simple beauty.

“Somehow, you feel even better when i’m not drunk. It’s so much more intense.” 

Valentina was lost for words. The surge of pleasure vibrating through her body and the implication of Juliana’s words was too much. Her eyes closed of their own accord, her lip pulled between her teeth as she pulsed beneath Juliana’s attention. 

“ _Juls_.” She panted desperately. 

Juliana seemed to read perfectly what Valentina wanted. She lifted herself briefly, nudging one of Valentina’s legs aside. Valentina complied easily, parting her legs wide, leaving plenty of space for Juliana to settle between her. She moaned uncontrollably as Juliana’s centre slid against her own, their joint wetness a direct indication of how excited they both were. 

Juliana sucked in a trembling breath as she moved again, slowly, their clits rubbing together in a mouthwatering mess. She leaned down, their noses lightly grazing as their foreheads connected. 

“Or maybe it’s just you that drives me crazy.” 

Valentina closed the distance between them, crushing her lips against Juliana’s. She was too emotionally overwhelmed to respond with words, so she showed Juliana just how reciprocated the feelings were. Her tongue darted out, her body shuddering as they kissed fervidly. Valentina didn’t want there to be any doubt in Juliana’s mind about what she was experiencing as their centers continued to slip torturously against one another. 

A scorching heat raced through her veins, flushing her skin, as Valentina’s body hurtled towards the crest of the hill. Her skin shivered in stark contrast to the sweat breaking out all over her body, Juliana’s thrusts quickening as they slid together. Valentina’s fingers scratched into the delicate skin of Juliana’s back, Juliana’s hands burying themselves in Valentina’s hair as the room filled with desperate moans and breathy whines. 

“I’m close.” Valentina stuttered, her stomach tight and chest full.

Juliana’s lips left their place on Valentina’s neck as she lifted herself up. Her movement continued on it’s thunderous pace, threatening to crack Valentina wide open.

“Then look at me, Val.” She husked. 

Valentina forced her eyes open at the soft request. She found Juliana hovering over her, a light smattering of sweat lining her hairline, her skin flushed. But it was something glimmering in the depths of Juliana’s eyes, an energy that knocked the breath from Valentina’s lungs, that sparked the shuddering beads of pleasure to roll and spread throughout her body. 

Juliana’s name spilled from Valentina’s lips as her forehead rested against her own, her toes curling and fingers scratching as she peaked. She sailed through what felt like an endless sea of euphoria as her body quivered through her orgasm. 

Light kisses were pressed all over her face and neck as Juliana’s thrusts slowed and eventually halted altogether. Valentina giggled warily as warm breath tickled her ear. Juliana’s teeth held onto her earlobe as she laughed quietly, their bodies shaking with exhausted laughter. 

“That tickles.” Valentina tittered as she continued to squirm under Juliana’s attention. 

“But you’re so cute when you laugh.” Juliana whispered in her ear, earning an even deeper round of laughter. 

Valentina’s hands quickly found Juliana’s hips and pushed her to the side and onto her back, maneuvering her body so she now lay half on top of the other woman. 

Dark hair spread out over the white pillow, a look of surprise adorned Juliana’s pretty face. Valentina grasped Juliana’s wrists in a tight hold, one leg thrown over the other woman’s hips. 

As their laughter died out, their wide smiles continued to sit unabashedly on their faces. Valentina couldn’t help but stare at Juliana, appreciating the view beneath her. She didn’t know quite how she got so lucky to have this gorgeous woman finally wake up beside her, and then proceed to make her come so spectacularly. Juliana tilted her head to the side and left another quick kiss against Valentina’s wrist.

“So, what do we do now?” Juliana asked quietly. 

Valentina raised her eyebrows slightly at the question. She hadn’t really thought about it. She’d never had to think about it before. Juliana had never stayed over before, so she never really considered what she’d do the next morning if she did. Now that she was here, naked and perfect in her bed, she definitely knew she didn’t want Juliana to go just yet. 

“Well, i’m all sticky and gross now. So, how about we have a shower?”

“Together?”

Valentina smirked and threw Juliana a quick wink before releasing her hold on Juliana’s wrists, throwing off the sheet and shuffling to the edge of the bed.

“I could shower on my own, but i’d rather it if you joined me.” 

Without looking back, Valentina stood and sauntered as seductively as possible towards the bathroom. 

~ ~ ~

After a rushed second round as Juliana joined Valentina in the shower, the dynamic transitioned from passionate hunger to one of tender care. As her breathing returned to normal and the residual pulses of her orgasm still sparked throughout her body, Valentina watched, enthralled, as Juliana squirted shampoo into her hand and turned Valentina around with a gentle push, lathering the product and massaging it through Valentina’s long hair. Valentina sighed as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, the combination of warm water and Juliana’s deliberate touch causing her muscles to automatically relax. 

A fleeting thought occurred as she stood in the gradually foggy shower recess: _I could get used to this_. 

They stepped around one another as they continued to share the enticing stream of warm water, each one struggling to keep their eyes from roaming the body of the other as they cleaned themselves up. They tried, and failed, to keep their hands to themselves. 

Once they stepped out onto the bath mat dripping wet, Valentina threw Juliana a fresh towel and giggled as it hit her in the face without warning. Juliana simply poked her tongue out and proceeded to dry herself, before the pair entered Valentina’s bedroom, their towels forgotten on the bathroom floor. 

Valentina threw on a simple white shirt, plain cotton panties and black lounge shorts before rummaging through her drawers to find a suitable set of comfortable clothing for Juliana to wear. She handed a similar outfit to Juliana with a gentle smile, their fingers slowly dragging against one another with purpose during the exchange. Juliana whispered her thanks and got dressed while Valentina ran her brush through her hair. Juliana soon joined her in front of the mirror on her dresser, Valentina passing her the brush as she picked up her moisturizer.

Stolen glances and shy smirks were traded as they worked quietly together, Valentina offering the other woman anything she needed. When the two women finished up, Valentina took Juliana’s hand and tugged her towards the kitchen.

The whole morning so far had pleasantly surprised Valentina. Their interactions were almost so normal that it felt like they had done it a million times before. And Valentina wasn’t sure if she should be frightened or comforted by this fact. The one thing she was certain of was that feeling in her chest and the smile she couldn’t wipe off her face as she led Juliana into the kitchen. 

She hit a few buttons on her phone and as a soft tune began playing through her Bluetooth speaker, she threw the device carelessly onto the kitchen bench.

“How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?” Valentina asked as she let go of Juliana’s hand and reached for the fridge.

“Mmmmm. Why pancakes?” Juliana questioned as she leaned against the counter, her arms crossing over her body.

Valentina looked to her side to catch the teasing smirk on Juliana’s face and held back from kissing it off her face. Instead, she pulled an egg and a milk carton from the fridge. 

“It’s my favorite breakfast food. And it might be the only breakfast thing I actually know how to make.”

Juliana’s throaty laugh joined the rhythmic pounding of rain that continued to beat down outside. Valentina’s smile widened at the sound, watchful as Juliana’s eyes creased in delight. 

“Plus, it’s the only thing my mother could cook. She showed me how to make her famous pancakes before she died. I think I made them every day for a year after she passed. I know it so well I don’t even have to look at the recipe anymore.” 

Valentina continued to collect the items she required from different cabinets around her kitchen, bumping the doors shut with her hip as she tried to dampen down her swell of emotion. It came from no-where really, and Valentina swallowed thickly in response. Her mother died long enough ago that a simple memory shouldn’t elicit that kind of raw response.

As she stood in front of the large mixing bowl and began measuring out the flour, she felt two arms wrap securely around her waist. She relaxed into the hold, the body close to hers warm and inviting. Juliana’s chin rest on her shoulder and she felt the tension she didn’t realise she was holding in her shoulders melt away.

“Pancakes sound great, Val.” Juliana murmured. She pressed a light kiss to the bare skin on her neck and Valentina shivered at the intimacy of it. “What can I do?”

Valentina cleared her throat and blinked away the traitorous tears. She bit the inside of her cheek before opening her mouth to speak.

“Can you please get the butter from the fridge?”

“Sure thing.”

Valentina took in a deep breath as Juliana stepped away, and then focused on sifting the flour into the large metal mixing bowl. She then directed Juliana on what to do to help out, and as they worked quietly together to complete a simple task like making breakfast, a quiet calm descended. A sense of genuine contentment sunk into Valentina’s skin as they stood side-by-side, and she soaked it up like a sponge. It wasn’t something she had felt in a really long time. In fact, she couldn’t recall a single time in her whole life that she felt such an overwhelming sense of peace.

“What are you smiling at?” Juliana asked as she settled back into Valentina’s side.

Valentina could feel the intensity of Juliana’s gaze on her face, and a warmth began to spread out across her skin. She wondered briefly if she’d been caught thinking out loud. Valentina continued to focus on whisking the ingredients together, trying to pull herself together under Juliana’s concentrated scrutiny. She knew if she looked up, she’d crack. She didn’t want to scare the other woman away with the intensity of her inner monologue.

“Just, -. Nothing.” Valentina stammered, turning towards the stove with a quick glance at the dark haired woman. 

She turned the gas on and lit the burner, placing the pan on top and dropping some butter onto the surface. Out of the utensil holder that sat atop the counter, Valentina pulled out a spatula and ladle. She felt rather than saw Juliana lean her hip against the counter beside her, brown eyes watching her once more. Valentina blinked up at Juliana as she dipped the ladle into the batter and shrugged her shoulders at her. 

“What?” She asked through a smile. 

She focused her attention back on the task at hand, carefully spooning the ladle-full of batter onto the hot frying pan, a light sizzle sounding as she attempted to spread the light batter evenly. 

“I’m just waiting for a proper answer.” 

Valentina snorted as she dropped the ladle back into the batter, picking up a tea-towel to wipe her hands. She chewed on the inside of her lip as she finally allowed herself to look at Juliana properly. As it happened more often than she thought it should, Valentina was once again breathless as she found dark eyes twinkling at her. She threw the tea-towel aside and took a step into Juliana’s space. The other woman’s hands immediately landed on her hips and pulled her close. 

Valentina gasped as her body collided against Juliana. The other woman gave her a lopsided smile and opened her legs as she leaned against the counter, settling them into a close embrace. Valentina could feel their bra-less breasts shift against one another through the thin material of their shirts, a thrill skimming its way across her skin. She didn’t think she would ever get used to the way her body responded so instinctually to Juliana, forever ready for whatever the dark-haired woman wanted to do to her. 

“Alright, I guess it wasn’t just nothing.” She whispered as she nudged her nose against Juliana’s. 

“Mmmm?” Juliana hummed, her eyes fluttering closed with the touch.

Valentina couldn’t take her eyes off her. This version of Juliana was relaxed, flirty, and completely unencumbered. It was almost as if she blended into this environment without hesitation, like a chameleon changing its colors. It made Valentina’s heart race, how easily she could see this becoming a regular thing. 

“I was just thinking about how much i’m enjoying this. Waking up next to you, showering with you, making breakfast with you. It’s nice.”

Juliana’s eyes opened then, and they were so close Valentina was almost sure she saw a flicker of something new in the depths of those perfect brown eyes. The other woman’s lips stretched out into a wide smile as she huffed out a quiet laugh. Valentina mirrored the woman’s grin, her arms tightening around Juliana’s shoulders as the grip around her waist flexed to bring them impossibly closer.

“Yeah. It is nice.” Juliana whispered as she leaned in. 

Valentina found herself holding her breath as everything about Juliana surrounded her. Valentina would willingly fall under Juliana’s spell for as long as humanly possible if the other woman would allow it. It was quickly becoming Valentina’s favorite place to be, with Juliana and where no-one else existed. 

“Really nice.” Juliana mumbled against Valentina’s lips right before she claimed them between her own. 

Valentina breathed in sharply as Juliana’s tongue licked out against her. She trembled as the kiss deepened, their hands pressing at skin and tugging at clothes. One hand wound its way into Juliana’s dark hair, holding her close, while the other grasped her shoulder and held on, afraid that if she let go, she might just float up and away. 

Juliana’s hands were much more daring. Her fingertips lifted the hem of Valentina’s shirt, the palms of her hands smoothing over the bare skin of her back. Valentina kissed her fiercely as warm fingers trailed up her sides, lightly grazing the edges of her breasts. 

A low moan was released, but Valentina wasn’t sure if she was responsible for the gutteral sound. As the pads of Juliana’s fingers pressed more forcefully into her skin, she tugged at the clump of hair in her hair. Juliana sucked in an intake of breath as she pulled out of the heated exchange. Valentina could see the heady desire burning in her eyes, the light brown from before almost completely black now. Their chests were heaving between them, their lips swollen and red from the deep passes. Valentina licked her lips, unable to miss the flick of Juliana’s gaze at the motion. 

But there was something else that caused Valentina to release the hold she had on the other woman. As much as Juliana’s natural aroma was overwhelming, there was no stopping the smell of a burning pancake from triggering in her brain. 

Her neck snapped to the side as she looked down into the pan. 

“Fuck.” She breathed, reluctantly stepping away from the other woman. 

Valentina chortled when she heard Juliana whine in protest. She picked up her spatula and swatted at the other woman playfully, rolling her eyes. She edged the utensil carefully beneath the fluffy pancake and flipped from the wrist. 

“Look what you did.” Valentina exclaimed as she observed the burned item in the pan. 

“Me?” Juliana scoffed, her finger pointing at herself in disbelief. 

“That’s right. You distracted me and now the first one is ruined!” 

Valentina’s obvious smile gave her away. She turned and flipped the now useless pancake into the trash, returning to the stove and slipping more butter onto the pan. As Juliana’s hand came to rest on her back, she turned and shook her head. 

“Nope. You can’t be doing that or we won’t have any breakfast left to eat.”

The pout on Juliana’s face almost made Valentina regret her words, but she worked up an appetite and at this point, she was almost bordering on hangry and seriously craving some pancakes. 

“Go and make us some coffee while I cook the rest of these up.” Valentina said with a tip of her head in the direction of the coffee machine. Juliana’s eyes were still wide and the pout was still sitting temptingly on her lips. Valentina pressed on quick peck on the softest lips she’d ever felt, happy to see it disappear as she moved back. “Please?” 

Juliana arched a brow and tried to contain the smile that threatened to break free. 

“Fine.” 

As much as Valentina thought the distance between them would be enough to keep her focused on ensuring they would have enough pancakes for the two of them to eat, she burned another three in the process. 

“So out of all that batter, we got two each?” Juliana asked mockingly as they sat down at the small dining table.

Valentina wanted to wipe the smirk off Juliana’s face, but the smell of pancakes was much too enticing. She picked up her fork and gave the other woman her most unimpressed face. 

“At least the coffee’s hot.” Juliana stated with a wink, lifting the mug to her lips and blowing on the black liquid. 

Valentina narrowed her eyes at Juliana’s teasing. But she couldn’t think of anything to say. All her brain was trying to process was how completely enamoured she was with this woman. So instead of replying, she dismissed Juliana’s comments with a playful scrunch of her nose and reached for the syrup. She tucked one leg up underneath and dived into her meal. 

“So, has there been any progress with Mike and Angel?” Juliana asked conversationally as she also settled into her seat, her mouth practically drooling as she poured the syrup over her own pancakes.

Valentina shook her head and licked her lips, savouring the sweet syrup.

“Not that i’ve heard. But it’s obvious, right? You can see it?”

Juliana nodded enthusiastically as she chewed her first mouthful.

“I try not to interfere too much, so I stick with the innuendoes and occasional straight up jab. It’s too much fun to watch them squirm.”

Juliana giggled as her fork plunged into her pancake stack, cutting her next mouthful. 

“It won’t take long.” She asserted. 

“And how are you so sure?” Valentina snuffed around a mouthful, curious to hear Juliana’s thoughts on the matter.

Juliana shrugged her shoulders and jammed another slice of pancake in her mouth. 

“I can just tell.” 

“I’ve known them both for years. I’m telling you, they’ll keep dancing around this thing for a little while yet.” Valentina assured her with a wave of her fork.

Juliana raised an eyebrow and dropped her fork, the metal utensil clattering against her plate.

“Wanna bet?”

Valentina almost choked on her food at the challenge. She grasped her coffee and let the warm liquid help ease the congestion in her throat. Juliana was half out of her seat, an alarmed look on her face when Valentina finally swallowed. 

“Really? You want to bet against me and my endless knowledge on my two best friends?”

Juliana took another sip of her coffee and nodded her head, her dark eyes wide and playful over her mug.

Valentina sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, her tongue pressing against her teeth as she deliberated. She knew this could be fun, and she was confident about the result. Juliana, a woman who barely knew Mike and Angel, couldn’t possibly read them better than Valentina. It was a sure win, and she could use this to her advantage. 

“Okay. Let’s bet on it. What’s your prediction?”

Juliana’s mug landed back on the table, her hand curling back around her fork. She sat forward on her chair and stabbed at another fork-load of pancake. 

“I think they’ll be official within the next two weeks.” She said before her lips closed around another dripping mouthful.

Valentina laughed, her whole chest shaking. There was no way. She’d never made a surer bet in her life.

“You’re on. It will most certainly take longer than that for the two of them to sort themselves out.”

“I think you’ll be surprised.” 

The look of certainty on Juliana’s face made Valentina almost feel bad for the other woman. She shook her head slowly in amusement. 

“Sure.” Valentina answered sarcastically. “So, what’s the wager?”

“Hmmmm.” Juliana hummed, her expression thoughtful as she finished the remnants of her coffee. “Okay, I’ve got it. If I win and Mike and Angel become an item within the next two weeks, you have to take me for tacos at that famous place your brother showed you.”

Valentina narrowed her eyes skeptically at the other woman. She would love to take Juliana there, but she was certain Juliana wouldn’t win. 

“And what about when I win?”

“ _If_ you win, i’ll take you to my favorite place in the city.” Juliana retorted.

The thought of going anywhere outside of this apartment with the other woman was enough to get Valentina to agree. 

“Deal.”

Valentina held her hand out in the space between them, a confident smile on her face. Juliana took the offered hand and they shook on the bet, their hands curled comfortably in the other. 

“May the best woman win.” Juliana remarked with a wink.

“I’m a gracious winner, just so you know.”

Valentina’s new favorite sound echoed around in her head as Juliana’s eyes sparkled with her laughter. 

“I don’t believe you for a second.”

~ ~ ~ 

As the credits rolled across the screen, Juliana groaned and reached for her phone. Valentina’s arm was wrapped comfortably around the other woman’s middle, holding her close as they shared a pillow on the couch. 

“Shit. It’s after 3. I should probably get going.” 

“ _Nooooo_.” Valentina whined, her grip tightening.

She buried her head further into Juliana’s hair and breathed in. Valentina couldn’t remember the last Sunday she’d spent in such bliss. Juliana’s company had proved to be completely enjoyable and entirely soothing. After the absolute roller-coaster of emotions she’d felt in the past few weeks, that Sunday was a complete reset. She felt fresh and rejuvenated. It was almost too good to be true.

“Val, we both have to get ready for work this week.” Juliana twisted around in the hold so she was facing Valentina, their bodies close. 

“Are you going to disappear as soon as you walk out the door?”

Valentina couldn’t help but let her insecurities shine through. Her eyes lowered as she whispered what she feared when Juliana inevitably left. 

“Val.” Juliana whispered, her finger nudging at Valentina’s chin. Valentina reluctantly looked up, Juliana’s eyes darting between her own. “I won’t disappear.”

Valentina released a long breath in relief. 

“I mean, you won’t see me because I won’t be here. So I guess in that sense I will disappear.” Valentina shoved Juliana playfully as that same mischievous smile took over Juliana’s expression. “But i’ll be texting you all the time, okay? I won’t vanish like before.”

“Promise?”

Juliana held up her pinky between them, her wide smile softenting into a delicate lift of her lips. Valentina could almost hear the thudding in her chest as she linked her finger with Juliana’s.

“I promise.” 

Juliana leaned in, pressing her impossibly soft lips against Valentina’s. They kissed slowly, with no intention of taking things further. Valentina just wanted to savour the moment, the perfect slide of Juliana’s lips and tongue enough to make her heart skip three beats. Over almost as soon as it began, Juliana pulled away.

“Alright, i’m going to go.”

Without giving Valentina the opportunity to protest, Juliana slipped off the couch and began collecting her things. Valentina grumbled as she lifted her own body off the comfort of her couch and followed Juliana into her bedroom. 

“Here. Put your clothes in this.” 

Valentina handed Juliana a reusable cloth bag, doing her best not to sound too clingy and dejected.

“You can’t put those clothes back on. Just wear mine.” She said when Juliana looked at her with a questioning tilt of her head. 

“I do like the idea of wearing your underwear out in public.” Juliana crooned as she took the bag from Valentina’s grasp. 

Valentina rolled her eyes playfully at the other woman and helped Juliana gather her things that seemed to be scattered all around her room. She followed Juliana to her door, her nerves beginning to rise as their time together was very quickly coming to an end.

“Thanks for letting me stay. And for cooking me breakfast. They were probably the best pancakes i’ve ever had the pleasure of eating.” Juliana said as she turned and faced Valentina, her back to the door. It was the same position they’d found themselves in the night before. Valentina noted just how much things had changed between them since then, in such a short space of time.

“I told you they were good.” She bragged with a small shrug of one shoulder. 

“Mmmmm.” Juliana purred, her free hand reaching out and grasping Valentina around the waist. She pulled them together, a hint of hesitation in the depths of her dark eyes. “Seriously. Thanks for letting me stay. And for listening.”

Valentina nodded her head slightly, her gaze attempting to memorise every centimeter of the beautiful face looking at her with such heavy conviction. Her hands wrapped around Juliana’s biceps, squeezing them gently. 

“Anytime. Thank you for staying.”

Juliana snorted lightly as she licked her lips. Valentina felt her breath catch in her throat as Juliana leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. They stood there for an indeterminate period of time, eyes closed and hearts beating to the rhythm of the other. Their breathing eventually fell in sync, their chests rising and falling together. 

It seemed as though Juliana was just as reluctant to leave as Valentina was to see Juliana go. But eventually, Juliana pressed a soft kiss to her lips and released her hold on her waist. She opened the door and shot Valentina a quick wink over her shoulder, a shy smile on her face. 

“Talk soon, okay?”

“Okay.” Valentina whispered, her body already cool from where Juliana had been only moments ago. 

“Bye, Val.”

Juliana’s gentle smile was the last thing she saw before the door closed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only re-read this thing once so my bad if there are any errors! Not super happy with it but the fact that I even got it done was enough for me.  
> I hope you enjoyed the fluff! 
> 
> Listened to "Happen to Me" by BENEE practically on repeat as I edited this. Could be an indication of something coming....? Maybe?


	11. Thread Unraveling

To Valentina’s delight, Juliana kept her word. The two women texted regularly over the next few days, and Valentina watched the other woman slowly unravel through the small text on the screen of her iPhone. She struggled to focus on her work, her eyes constantly twitching to her phone sitting quietly on her desk. Whenever the device lit up, her heart skipped a beat as she reached hastily to read the screen. She couldn’t hide her disappointment each time it was not Juliana’s name flashing in front of the lock screen photograph of herself, Mike and Angel. 

She was secretly hoping Juliana might call her, but as Thursday evening approached with no such luck, Valentina couldn’t fight it any longer. The urge to hear the other woman’s voice was too strong to keep at bay. As she walked into her apartment, Valentina threw her bag on the couch and unlocked her phone, pressing a trembling index finger against Juliana’s name. 

Her heart was in her throat as the usual dial tone trilled in her ear, her teeth gnawing at her lip as she paced the rug in front of the TV. 

“Hey!” 

Juliana’s voice was light and breathy and Valentina felt weak at the sound. 

“Hi. Hey. How are you?” 

Valentina rolled her eyes at her nervous stumble. 

“Good, Val. I’m just at work. How are you?” 

“At work? Still?” She asked as she reached into a top cabinet in the kitchen, pulling out a glass. 

“Yeah. This show i’m working on is shooting a little into the evenings this week.”

“Oh, damn.” Valentina mumbled as she filled her glass with cold water.

An airy laugh could be heard through the phone. 

“Why do you sound so disappointed?”

Valentina shrugged her shoulders, her lips in a childlike pout. 

“I was kind of hoping we could have dinner or you could come over and watch a movie with me or something this weekend.”

The silence through the other end of the phone was almost deafening. Valentina’s skin began to heat up in response to the clearing of Juliana’s throat. Her fingers tightened anxiously around the glass as she waited for Juliana to speak, to say anything. But as the awkward silence lengthened, Valentina closed her eyes and ducked her head. A feeling of overwhelming disappointment crashed like a wave over her. 

Maybe things weren’t progressing between them in the way Valentina perceived them to be. Maybe Juliana wasn’t ready to move things past their drunken encounters at the club. 

Maybe Valentina had read into things a little too much. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“But if you’re busy, I totally understand.” She said quickly, attempting to sound indifferent. She swallowed harshly, ignoring the lump that began to form in her throat. 

“No, Val.” Juliana’s reply was almost immediate, her voice cracking slightly, as if she was fighting against herself. “That sounds really nice. I’m just not sure if i’ll be able to make it.”

“It’s fine.” Valentina tried to sound casual, as if she wasn’t bothered by the stinging rejection, but she wasn’t even convincing herself. She pressed her the thumb and index fingers into the bridge of her nose, silently wishing a hole would appear beneath her so she could disappear and forget this conversation ever happened.

“But, if I don’t finish too late, i’ll call you.” Juliana offered, but Valentina wasn’t about to hold her breath for that to happen. She felt like such an idiot for allowing herself to get to this point. She couldn’t keep up with the mixed signals, and she was tired of trying to figure it out. All this back and forth was beginning to give her whiplash.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Valentina decided to swap out the water for something stronger, tipping out the remains down the sink. She reached for an already opened bottle of red wine and filled her water glass with the deep purple liquid. 

There was a commotion on the other end of the line, a series of loud voices, and Valentina strained to hear what they were saying. Juliana sighed and Valentina knew what was coming. 

“I’m sorry Val, I have to get back to work. They’re calling for me.”

“Okay. Sorry for interrupting.” 

“You weren’t interrupting. It was nice to hear your voice.” Juliana said softly.

Valentina rolled her eyes as she took a small sip of the merlot.

“I’ll talk to you soon, then.” Valentina struggled to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

“Talk soon, Val.”

Valentina threw her phone onto the counter with more force than usual after she ended the call. She closed her eyes and gripped the edge of the countertop. She forced herself to take in a deep breath, the tension in her jaw and shoulders easing as she exhaled. 

From their cosy weekend and conversations throughout the week, Valentina really felt like she was making headway with Juliana. And maybe it was her own fault, but she actually let herself hope. She acknowledged that what she felt for Juliana was something else, something real, and she finally allowed that feeling to overtake any rational thought. 

She knew Juliana found her attractive, that much was obvious. But there is a big leap between attraction and real feelings. And recently, Valentina discovered that her own emotions went deeper than the unmistakable physicality that existed between them. There was something about the other woman that made Valentina’s heart race, that made her skin prickle with want. It was obvious there was a lot to Juliana that Valentina didn’t know yet, but the burning desire to uncover Juliana was fierce, a powerful force she had never felt before. 

But perhaps Juliana was still stuck back at basic attraction. And maybe this wasn’t actually going anywhere. 

Valentina forced another four deep breaths before she resigned herself to an evening of take away, red wine, trash TV and an early bedtime. 

~ ~ ~

Saturday night approached and since their conversation on Thursday, Juliana had become much less active in their WhatsApp messaging. A mixture of disappointment and dejection descended upon Valentina, draining through her, traveling through every cell until it reached the ground. 

Valentina’s fingers itched at her device. She needed a distraction or she was going to go crazy in her own head. 

A knock-back from Mike and Angel, with bizarrely vague details as to what they were doing, had Valentina even more on edge. 

Her phone pinged, and a shot of adrenaline had her lunging for the device on the coffee table. Pushing aside the aching misery that it was not Juliana’s name flashing at her, she opened the group chat with her work colleagues. 

A few were heading to a bar not far from where Valentina lived. Valentina’s gaze flicked to the half-eaten bowl of leftover noodles and pink fluffy socks adorning her feet. 

Valentina typed in her reply and headed straight for the shower. 

An hour later, Valentina was throwing back shots in a packed bar with five of her work friends. 

“Jesus, Carvajal. I didn’t know you could drink.” Jay, a man with thinning blonde hair stated, clearly impressed. 

Valentina wiped her mouth and reached for the bottle in the middle of the table, refilling the group's shot glasses. 

“In fact, we don’t know much about you at all. We were surprised you decided to join us.” Scarlet, a woman with dark hair and lips the same colour as her name added from the other side of the table.

Valentina could see this coming. She didn’t often hang out with her work friends outside of work hours. There were a variety of reasons for this, one being that she had struggled to pull herself out of bed for the majority of the time working at her current workplace due to the devastating loss of her father. Another being that her father had taught her not to mix business with pleasure. 

These people that surrounded her now weren’t bad people. In fact, now that she was here, she could tell that they were quite nice and inviting. But she’d been wrapped up in her own world and her own head for so long that she never made the effort to attend their constant invites to hang out together. 

She wasn’t about to admit now that the only reason she agreed to meet them tonight was to get a certain woman off her mind. 

“I thought it was about time I widened my social circle.” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie. She’d always kept her close friends close and her other friends more like acquaintances, but maybe it was time she opened herself up to meeting new people. She had nothing to lose, afterall. 

“Well, we’re happy to have you here.” Jay exclaimed as he lifted his overflowing shot glass. 

The rest of the group took the cue and raised their own glasses in cheers. 

As the night wore on and the drinks continued to flow freely, Valentina felt herself slipping from tipsy to drunk with alarming speed. Her plan was working so far. As she engaged in energetic conversations with the people she worked with, Juliana fell further from her mind. She was enjoying herself and was surprisingly happy with her decision to venture out with new people. Scarlet and Josie were young women like herself, and she found herself deep in conversation with them for most of the night. They discussed superficial topics such as music and popular culture, but they also traded stories on their families and the dating scene. 

“The last guy I dated took me to meet his parents for our third date.” Josie scoffed. 

Josie had beautiful green eyes and hair a shade blonder than Valentina’s. She exuded a kind of calmness and self-confidence that Valentina found herself drawn to. 

“On the third date?” Scarlet repeated, as if it was so absurd she needed to make sure she heard it correctly.

“That’s right.” Josie nodded, her eyes bouncing between her two companions. “He didn’t even tell me. He just said he had a surprise for me and next thing I knew, we were standing outside of his childhood home. His mother cooked this huge three course meal for us all. It was the most awkward night of my life. When we left, she clung to me and said I would be the perfect daughter-in-law.” 

The three women laughed at Josie’s misfortune while the men continued their own conversation on the other side of the round table. 

“What happened after that? You obviously aren’t still together.” Valentina questioned, her middle finger circling the top of her glass.

“Oh, God no. I told him the next day that I just didn’t think we were on the same page. He cried and ruined my favourite shirt.” Josie explained, eyes wide in amusement.

Valentina’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle the giggle that was rising. 

“What about you, Valentina. Are you seeing anyone?” Scarlet asked as their laughter subsided. Her eyes were curious as she watched her over her glass, taking a long sip of her drink.

Valentina’s smile quickly faded as her fingers curled around her own glass. She took three long gulps to finish the remains of her drink and refilled her shot glass. She could feel the other girls’ eyes on her, so she faked a smile as she shook her head. 

“No. I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.”

“Really?”

Valentina raised an eyebrow at Scarlet’s persistence. The other woman seemed skeptical, unsatisfied with Valentina’s answer. She could feel Josie watching the interaction between them, but she held Scarlet’s determined gaze.

“Yep. Really.” She confirmed resolutely before swallowing the shot. 

She made the effort to come out tonight to forget about Juliana, and now the conversation was headed exactly in the direction she was trying to avoid. 

“Oh. You seemed a little different this week at work. We thought maybe you met someone.” Josie added with a wave of her hand. 

Valentina’s lips pursed as she tried to push away the prodding thought of Juliana and what she might be doing right now. With slightly shaking hands, she refilled her shot glass again. Valentina was very aware that she should slow down or stop altogether, but her rational mind was long gone. Another shot of clear liquid disappeared down her throat.

“What about Ben. Tell Valentina the story about Ben.” Josie poked at Scarlet in an attempt to change the topic of conversation. Valentina was grateful that Josie could at least pick up on her reluctance to engage in the topic.

Valentina looked up right as Jay pulled his chair up close to her other side. 

“How are you going over here?” He asked close enough to her face that she could smell his breath. 

It was loud in the bar and she realised that he had leaned in close to be heard, but something inside her repulsed at the sensation of his unappealing breath on her skin. 

Valentina blinked slowly as her vision began to blur around the edges. She nodded her head and reached for her glass again, filling it once more. She could hear the two women continue chatting beside her, but their words were lost as she responded to the man beside her. 

“I’m fine. Having a great time. How about you?” She replied politely, her body leaning away impulsively.

Jay’s hand landed softly on her knee under the table, and the hair on the back of Valentina’s neck stood on end. 

“I’ve been watching you. You’re really beautiful.” He breathed into her hair, close to her ear. 

By pure instinct, Valentina jerked away and stood up. She was wobbly on her feet, not helped by her heels. Scarlet’s hands grasped her by the hips to hold her steady. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” The woman sounded genuinely concerned. 

Valentina turned and licked her lips. There were two of Scarlet in front of her and she raised her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. 

“Yeah. I just need to make a call.”

Valentina picked up her bag that was slung over the back of her chair and slowly made her way to the restroom. She pulled out her phone and fumbled with it, dropping it into the sink. She sucked in a deep breath and rested her weight on her arms against the edge of the sink. The cool of the mirror pressed against her forehead as she closed her eyes.

~ ~ ~

Valentina groaned as she rolled onto her back. Her hand dragged down her face in discomfort as her hangover became known. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and the thumping of her head were increasingly familiar signs of a big night out. 

Valentina squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she realised she couldn’t remember how she ended up in her own bed. She tried to recall the previous night's events, but her memories were hazy. The last solid memory that came to mind was hearing Juliana’s voice. 

Her arm shot out and her eyes opened wide as she felt dramatically around the bed. The space beside her was still warm, and the soft scent of Juliana lingered against the sheets as Valentina’s face pressed into the mattress. 

She had been there. 

But from the silence of the apartment, it was clear she hadn’t stuck around.

By the amount of light peeking from the edges of her blinds, Valentina estimated it to be around mid-morning. Valentina looked up and reached for her phone. It was plugged in and charging on her bedside table, another indicator that she hadn’t come home alone. She yanked the cord out and unlocked the device, laying back down amongst the warm sheets. She ignored the dull throbbing at the front of her skull as her index finger pressed the phone app and her call history lit up before her eyes. 

Juliana’s name was at the top of the list. Valentina had phoned her at 12.32am. They had spoken for 15 minutes, but the details of that conversation were black spots in Valentina’s memory. 

Valentina almost dropped her phone on her face as her phone pinged loudly, alerting her to a new notification. 

Scarlet’s name appeared in her WhatsApp with one new unread message. 

**Scarlet:** Vale, just checking that you’re okay?

Valentina swallowed, suddenly aware of the burning thirst in her throat. It was then that she saw the glass of water sitting on her bedside table. She sat up once more, forgetting her phone amongst the tangle of sheets and grasped the still cool glass. Two small pills sat beside the drink, and Valentina bit the inside of her lip at the thoughtfulness of it all. 

She greedily emptied the glass, the two small pills sliding down her throat with ease. The back of her hand wiped the residual liquid from her lips as she pulled the sheets back over her body, returning her attention back to her phone. 

**Valentina:** I’m okay. I don’t really remember getting home but I’m here. I hope I didn’t make too much of a fool of myself…

Valentina cringed internally at the thought of acting like a drunken mess in front of her co-workers. Scarlet and Josie turned out to be really cool girls that she clicked with almost instantly, and she face-palmed herself at the idea of ruining her chances at a possible new friendship. 

**Scarlet:** Some girl with dark hair turned up about 20 minutes after you came back from the bathroom and took you home. 

Valentina closed her eyes and pulled in a deep breath. Her suspicions were right and she needed a moment to process it. Once again it felt like her brain was doing a series of backflips, trying to work out Juliana’s intentions and mixed signals. But she knew now wasn’t the right time to take a deep dive into dissecting what was going on with the dark-haired woman, so she shook away those cloudy thoughts and typed in a response. 

**Valentina:** Yeah, I thought that might have been the case. 

**Scarlet:** Who is she? ;) 

The winking face made her palms sweat and her stomach squirm. At this point, she didn’t know who or what Juliana was to her. If she couldn’t even work it out herself, how was she supposed to explain who Juliana was to a work colleague? So she deflected the way she does best, by answering a question with another question. 

**Valentina:** Why do you ask?

Her tongue traced her teeth as she watched the three dots blink at her. 

**Scarlet:** It looked like she wanted to punch Jay’s head in when she arrived. His arm was around your shoulder and she was _not_ impressed. 

Valentina had no recollection of that happening at all. She didn’t know what exactly, but something stirred inside her gut at the actions of the dark-haired woman. A tiny ray of light poked through the clouds at the idea of Juliana having any kind of reaction in that scenario. 

**Valentina:** Oh, God. Sorry!

**Scarlet:** Please don’t apologise. Jay was being over-the-top and we wouldn't have let anything happen. Anyway, whoever she is, it’s obvious she’s got it bad!

Valentina didn’t really know how to respond with that. So she opted for a polite ending of the conversation to avoid admitting anything that was going on between her and Juliana. What would she even say, anyway? It’s not like they were dating. 

**Valentina:** Thanks for the fun night. Let’s do it again soon!

Valentina exited from the conversation and hovered her finger over Juliana’s name. But after staring at the letters that spelt out the name that had her feeling so euphoric one minute and downtrodden the next, she locked her phone and curled up into herself.

~ ~ ~

Six o’clock rolled around and Valentina had barely left the couch all day. Her energy levels were depleted, and she knew the hangover wasn’t the only thing to blame. She spent the day reading her books, escaping into the worlds of others as hers felt like it was balancing on a precipice. 

Her stomach rumbled at her, and she grumbled as she got up and flicked on the oven. She knew she had a frozen pizza in the freezer and that would have to do - she wasn’t in the mood for much else. 

Just as she was about to settle back onto her ever faithful couch, a confident knock on her door made her freeze mid step. She double checked her phone quickly, but no-one had pre-warned her of their presence that evening. 

Perhaps it was a stranger knocking on the wrong door. 

Or, perhaps it was Juliana. 

Valentina didn’t even bother checking through the peep-hole. The excitement that it could be the woman she couldn’t get out of her head on the other side was enough for her to fumble with the lock and yank the door open wide without another thought.

Her smile faded to one of shock as Alba stood before her. 

“Hey, Valentina.” 

The woman was dressed casually in jeans and a simple tee. Her brown wavy hair was down around her shoulders, and her face was kind as she smiled up at her. 

“Alba. Hi. What are you doing here?” 

Valentina couldn’t help but crane her neck to look down either end of the corridor. 

“Juliana isn’t here. It’s just me. I came to talk. I hope that’s okay?”

Valentina shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head in affirmation, turning to invite Alba into her apartment. 

“Does Juls know you’re here?”

There were a million scattered thoughts racing through her head as to why Alba was in her apartment, on a Sunday night, completely out of the blue. Valentina couldn’t help but ask if Juls sent her best friend here, or if she was here of her own accord. 

Alba clicked her tongue and shook her head slowly. 

“Nope.”

That answer didn’t really settle Valentina’s nerves. But instead of dwelling on it, she indicated for Alba to make herself comfortable on the couch as she offered her a beverage. She handed her a glass of water and settled beside her, her stomach churning as to the reasons why Alba wanted to speak with her. She clasped her hands together in her lap to stop them from trembling. 

“You have a nice place.” Alba mentioned, her eyes drifting around the lightly lit space as she took a sip from her glass. 

“Thanks.” Valentina stammered as her fingers clenched and squeezed in her lap. 

Alba offered Valentina a small smile and dropped the glass beside her keys on the coffee table. She settled more comfortably into the cushions and turned her body to face Valentina. She cleared her throat and licked her lips. 

“I hope i’m not overstepping a boundary by coming here.”

Valentina shook her head, a crease forming between her brows. 

“I don’t have a problem with you being here.” She stated.

For the first time since Alba arrived, Valentina could tell the other woman was also a little fidgety, which from what she knew of the other woman, was out of character. But instead of calming Valentina’s racing heart, it continued to ricochet around her ribcage with the uncertainty of where this conversation was going to lead. 

“Is everything okay? Is Juls okay?” Valentina asked to help still her nerves.

“Oh, yeah.” Alba muffled through an uneasy laugh. “Juli is fine.”

“Okay. Good.” Valentina relaxed a little further into the couch, her shoulders loosening up.

“I guess I should preface this by saying I will tell Juli I came here tonight. I can’t lie to her, and we’ve never hidden anything from one another and I‘m not going to start now.”

“Okay.” Valentina said slowly.

The light through the windows was rapidly disappearing as night approached, casting shadows throughout Valentina’s apartment. The yellow light from the lamp on her TV unit made the freckles on Alba’s face pop more than usual. 

“As you know, i’ve known Juli since we were kids. We’ve been through a lot together. She’s the most loyal, fierce, determined person I’ve ever met. She’s my best friend.”

Valentina could do nothing but nod her head in understanding. A touch of a smile pulled at the corners of Alba’s lips. 

“But she’s also the most stubborn, damaged and self-destructive person i’ve ever met.”

Alba’s eyes were sharp as Valentina absorbed what the woman was saying. Alba had a way of speaking that demanded Valentina’s full attention, and there was something about the way she addressed her that made it all feel very important. She swallowed down her nerves and listened as the woman continued. 

“I’ve been watching Juli over the past month. I know exactly what she’s doing. And I won’t stand by and let her ruin her chance at something that finally makes her happy.”

Valentina threaded one hand through her hair and tilted her head to the side, the crease between her brows reappearing. 

“I’m not really following here, Alba.” She said hesitantly as Alba took a break in conversation to watch her.

“I want to tell you a little about Juliana’s background. I guess i’m a little nervous about doing that because I don’t really think it’s my place to have this conversation, to tell her story. But by the same token, I think you need to know where she is coming from. It might explain a few of her behaviours.”

“And why do you think I need to know this?” 

“Because this is the first time I've seen Juliana this light. She has always carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, ever since she was a kid. Every time she’s turned around, the world has cut her down. But ever since you’ve come into her life,” Alba smiled as her hand rotated in the air like she was grasping for something but couldn’t quite find it. “She’s been different. Singing around the house, laughing more at my terrible jokes. Her smile is wider, her eyes are brighter.”

It felt like Valentina’s heart was in her throat as Alba described the differences she was seeing in her best friend. But she still couldn’t believe it was her presence in the woman’s life that brought upon this sudden shift in her demeanour. 

“She’s got it bad for you, Valentina.” Alba concluded, her white teeth shining behind a sincere smile.

Valentina couldn’t return the gesture. She shook her head and clasped her hands together in her lap once more. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, but she needed to somehow articulate how confused she was at that moment. 

“I don’t think you’ve got this right. I tried to ask her out this weekend and she’s become more and more distant since I brought it up.” 

Alba’s smile turned into a look that seemed to say _yep, just as I thought._

“That’s what i’m talking about. Anytime something good is happening in her life, it’s almost as if Juli has a self-destruct button that she just can’t help but press.”

At Valentina’s blank expression, Alba continued. 

“Juliana doesn’t believe she deserves to be happy. And unfortunately, there are reasons for that.”

Valentina clicked her teeth together and took the bait.

“What are they?” She asked curiously.

“Well, to start with, our Juli grew up in an abusive home. Her father was a drunk and her mother was neglectful. He would get blind drunk and hit them. Juliana would often come to school with bruises on her arms and legs. It got worse as she got older.”

“Jesus.” Valentina breathed. Her heart ached for the young girl with brilliant dark eyes in her imagination. No-one deserved that. 

“Aside from that, the circumstances in which Juliana moved to Mexico City weren’t exactly the most cheerful. She told me she’s already told you that she moved in with her abuela at 14.”

“Yes, she told me that.” Valentina confirmed as she shifted her legs into a cross-legged position.

“She moved in with her abuela at 14 because her mother sent her away.” 

Valentina could hear the bitterness in Alba’s tone. She was almost scared to ask, but she was too close to unraveling the mystery to back out now.

“What? Why?”

“Juliana had a couple of friends in the trailer park where she lived. Many of the kids who lived there didn’t have the best home lives, so they sought comfort and understanding in one another. One afternoon, she was at our friend Paula’s trailer catching up on homework. When her mother went to find her to help cook dinner, she caught them kissing.”

“Oh.” Valentina’s mouth dropped open at the realisation of why she was sent away.

“Two days later, I was sobbing desperately as I watched her mother shove Juliana onto a Greyhound bus bound for Mexico City with only a backpack on her back.” 

Alba’s temples bulged as she clenched her teeth while recalling the moment her best friend was sent off to another country. Valentina’s nails dug into the palm of her hand as she felt the animosity vibrating off the woman in front of her.

“Oh my God.” Valentina murmured as the puzzle pieces began to slot together.

“The plan was for Juliana’s abuela to knock the homosexuality out of her. She was an old, traditional, strict woman. And Juliana mostly despised her time there.”

“How did you find her?”

Alba reached for her glass of water and took a long draw. Valentina could see the faint tinge of red beneath the woman’s skin. It was obvious this topic raised raw emotions, and Valentina wondered whether Juliana and her friend had ever properly addressed what had happened. Alba took a deep, calming breath and shifted her position on the couch, tucking a leg under her. 

“She wrote to me regularly. When I saved enough money from my part-time job, I packed my bag in the middle of the night and left in search of my best friend.”

Valentina blinked at Alba in awe. No wonder the two women had such a strong connection.

“What about your home?”

Alba shook her head in resentment and sucked in her cheeks. Her gaze shifted about the room as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“Without going into too much detail, my home life wasn’t too far from Juliana’s.” She muttered. 

Once more, it became obvious why there was a certain kind of hardness to Alba, like there was a sturdy wall protecting her from anyone’s bullshit. But it was there for the most tragic of reasons. Because she’d seen the worst of the world in her young life, experienced trauma and loss that many people wouldn’t ever have to consider. It was a whole side of the world Valentina couldn’t even comprehend. A newfound respect bloomed in Valentina’s chest for the strong woman sitting across from her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Alba shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

“No need to apologise.” Alba shook her head before continuing. “I took a bus to the city and walked to the apartment block Juliana was living in. I waited for her to come home from school. When she saw me, we held one another and cried. She packed her bag and snuck it out to me in the hallway. With her finger to her lips, ushering me to be quiet, she went back inside and told her abuela she was going out to pick up some groceries. Needless to say, we never returned.”

“Wow. This is -. I can’t even imagine.” 

Valentina didn’t really know what to say to properly convey the turmoil she felt for those two young women. 

“It was tough to begin with. And I mean really tough. We lived on the streets before we found a youth refuge to at least give us a bed at night and a hot meal. We busked on the streets with a guitar we found in a dumpster to earn money for food. Whenever we felt like things were too hard, all we would have to do was simply look at one another and we’d remember why we were doing this. We’d grit our teeth and get on with it.”

Alba straightened up as something akin to pride flashed across her face.

“It was Juliana who changed everything for us. She got that job at Sephora and that’s when things took a turn for the better. With some help, we got our own place and I found a job stocking shelves. We found our rhythm finally at 17 years old.”

Valentina was barely aware that her mouth was agape. The story was incredible.

“The reason why I wanted to share a part of Juliana’s story is that it is for those reasons, her drunk father, her mother who sent her away, her strict abuela, the homelessness - that Juliana struggles to allow the good things to happen in her life. It hasn’t often been that good things have happened for us. So, naturally, she’s scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“She’s scared of her feelings for you. She’s scared that if she lets herself have this thing you two have going on, she’ll lose it. She’s scared that you’ll find her broken and will toss her aside like everyone else.”

“Not you.” Valentina pointed out firmly. 

Alba laughed, the pain and suffering that haunted her slowly easing from her features.

“No. Not me.” Alba agreed, her hand ruffling through her hair mindlessly. “I’ve been the only thing in her life that has been constant. And it’s been the same for me. I see Juli as a sister, and that’s why i’m here. Deep down, beneath all that exterior toughness she puts on, she has the biggest heart. She deserves to be loved. And from what I can see, that’s where you come in.”

Valentina almost choked on her saliva. Alba’s smile grew as she watched Valentina flounder at her implication. 

“I know it’s a big call. And maybe that’s not where it’s at right now. But I think if she will allow it, and if you are willing to stick around, that’s where it could lead.”

Valentina scratched absently at her neck. Alba was right. Now she had some context as to why Juliana was behaving the way she was, it made it easier to empathise. Her actions now had some kind of an explanation that perhaps didn’t link to disinterest. 

More than anything, Valentina wanted to be that person for Juliana. She wanted to show her just how much good there can be in the world. She wanted to have her by her side, to hold her as they rediscovered happiness together. She wanted to be strong, just like Alba, and pursue these intense emotions she harboured for the dark-haired woman. But the impending feeling of rejection curdled those thoughts. 

It felt like a huge responsibility. What if she wasn’t enough? 

“What makes you so sure about that?” She asked weakly.

Alba looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can just see it. That electricity between you when you look at one another. It’s rare, and certainly something Juli nor I have witnessed in the past. But because of that, it’s easy for me to notice something special.” Alba explained with a wink. 

Valentina held back the scoff that was about to burst through. Alba looked at her with such sincerity that she almost believed her. 

“Why are you telling me all this now?” 

Valentina knew she was beginning to sound repetitive, but she still couldn’t quite understand what she was supposed to do now.

“I want you to understand where she’s coming from. I know she may seem distant or that she’s not interested, but that’s just her way of protecting herself. I guess I wanted to ask you not to give up on her. I want you to persevere. I want you to not let Juliana get so stuck in her own head that she ends up ruining the best thing that’s ever happened to her.”

This time, there was no holding back the reaction. Valentina snorted, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

“Those were her words, by the way.” Alba grinned.

“What?”

The dimple in Alba’s cheek became more prominent the wider her smile stretched.

“Yep. I won’t tell you exactly what she’s said about you, but please believe me when I say that she’s completely, 100% interested in you. She just doesn’t know how to show it. But i’m sure with some patience, you’ll figure it out.”

Just as Valentina was about to respond, Alba’s phone rang. 

With an apologetic look, Alba pulled her phone from her back pocket. Her eyes widened and she tapped her index finger to her lips in an indication for Valentina to be quiet. 

“It’s Juli.”

Valentina bit her lip as she nodded, agreeing to not make a sound. She chewed on the cuff of her sweater as Alba brought the phone to her ear. 

“Hey.” Alba answered casually.

Valentina leaned forward shamelessly, desperate to hear the other woman’s voice. 

“I just had to meet a friend. But I can pick us up some dinner on the way home?” Alba spoke as she shifted to sit on the edge of the couch.

Valentina strained as much as possible, but she could only hear a slight murmur on the other end of the line.

“Okay. Sure. I’ll be home soon.” Alba said as she bobbed her head. 

Valentina tried to relax and appear casual as Alba wrapped up the call.

“Yep. See you soon.”

Alba looked up at Valentina as she lowered her phone to her lap. Valentina smiled as she dropped her hands to relax in her lap.

“Sorry. Juli seems to want to talk to me about something. I bet I can guess what.” Alba said with a playful arch of her eyebrow.

Valentina’s puzzled face pulled a laugh from Alba’s chest. 

“It’ll be about you. You’re almost all she talks about.” Alba admitted as she reached for her keys. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. It’s almost unbearable. Why else did you think I came here?” Alba said with a cheeky smile as she stood from her position on the couch. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I think i’ve said everything I need to say anyway.”

“Okay, sure. I’ll walk you to the door.” Valentina said as she unfolded her legs and stood up. 

“Thanks for letting me intrude on your evening.” Alba remarked as she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. 

“I really appreciate you stopping by. Thank you for trusting me with this information.”

“Like I said, I will tell Juli we spoke tonight. She won’t be impressed with me initially but I know she’ll see that I had good intentions.”

Valentina trusted that her best friend knew what she was doing. So she smiled and nodded her head. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Alba stepped forward and grasped her shoulder firmly. 

“Please don’t let her slip away.” 

“I won’t.” Valentina promised and the woman’s responding smile told her that she would hold her to that. 

“See you around, Valentina.” Alba said as she stepped away down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well I was going to wait until I had this all written before posting. I am not shocked that i've caved. I'm four chapters deep, and it's taking me a little time (work, ya know?) so i'll update slowly.  
> I'm excited about how this story goes, and the outlines are all done, so I hope you enjoy it as we go!
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr if you wanna chat/tell me what you think: humblewats.


End file.
